Emeralds Are A Boy's Best Friend
by FangirlingForever
Summary: Blaine and Kurt are engaged to be married. But what happens when Blaine goes with the Warblers to a strip club and he meets a mesmerizing man called Emerald? Will Blaine be torn or will the choice be obvious? Stripper!Sebastian
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So yes, I'm putting up another story. Another Seblaine one at that! Haha, I just get so many ideas! I really hope you guys like this! I read a bunch of stripper Kurt stories and I felt Sebastian has more of the attitude a stripper would have. In my story anyway lol. I got this idea last night and I already have two chapters written up! So the next one should be up soon. But I have to plan out what I want after that. So for now, I hope you enjoy this story! I'd love to hear what you have to say about it :)**

* * *

Chapter One

"Are you ready yet, dude?" Wes whined up the stairs, leaning against the wall. Blaine's friends have been waiting impatiently for him to get ready for twenty minutes.

"I'll be down in two minutes!" Blaine called back from his bathroom. Tonight was the night of his bachelor party and Wes, David, Thad, Trent, Nick and Jeff were all waiting for him downstairs.

"You said that ten minutes ago!" Jeff shouted back.

"I mean it this time!" Blaine answered, straightening his orange bowtie. Blaine wasn't entirely sure how to dress because the guys hadn't told him where they were going. Blaine smoothed down his hair and smiled to himself in the mirror. He smiled because he looked good. But he smiled even more because this was his bachelor party. Which meant he was getting married. To Kurt Hummel. The love of his life. He still couldn't believe Kurt had accepted his proposal almost a year ago.

_Blaine adjusted the candles on his kitchen table. Kurt was in the shower and would be down any minute. It was raining when everyone got out of the McKinley High School graduation for the class of 2013 and Kurt hated how his hair frizzed after the rain and insisted he take a shower. Blaine had just graduated high school and had the engagement ring in his pocket all day. He was getting more and more nervous by the minute as he laid all of the food out on the table. Kurt and Blaine had talked about getting married someday but Blaine wasn't sure of this was too soon or not. They had both agreed it would be once they both graduated high school but they didn't necessarily have to graduate college to get married. Well, now neither of them were in high school and Blaine knew he wanted to make Kurt his. Kurt was spending the summer with Blaine in Ohio and in the fall both boys were headed to New York to attend NYU together. Blaine heard Kurt coming down the stairs of his parent's house and straightened out his bowtie and smoothed down his cardigan. Kurt walked in and his eyes went wide as he saw the romantic table laid out in front of him._

_"B-Blaine, what's this?" Kurt asked, a smile emerging on his face. _

_"I-It's for us. To celebrate my graduating and us being in New York together," Blaine told him, pulling out his chair for him. Kurt smiled wider and sat down in the seat, Blaine pushing him in towards the table._

_"It's perfect, Blaine. I love it," Kurt said, beaming at him. _

_"Thanks, I'm really glad you like it," Blaine said, taking his own seat across from Kurt. _

_"Everything looks so delicious!" Kurt says as Blaine puts some food on his plate._

_"I hope you like it," Blaine responds as he puts some food on his own plate. _

_"Oh, I'm sure I will. When have I ever not liked anything you cooked?" Kurt retorted with a smirk. Blaine smiles at his boyfriend._

_"Well, dig in!" Blaine says as he gestures to the food. They each take a bite._

_"Oh wow, that's good!" Kurt exclaims._

_"Thanks, sweetie," Blaine says shyly. They continue to eat and carry an easy conversation. Once they're finished eating, Blaine's nerves come on full force. His hands are sweating and he has to keep wiping them on his pants. Kurt wipes his mouth with his napkin and sets it on the table._

_"Well that was a lovely dinner," he says with a content sigh. Blaine reaches across the table and takes Kurt's hand. _

_"Kurt, you mean so much to me," Blaine begins. Kurt just smiles at him and strokes the back of Blaine's hand with his thumb. "We've been together for a while and we've helped each other through so much. I can't imagine myself with anyone else ever," Blaine continues and he can see the tears forming in Kurt's eyes. Blaine hesitantly gets down on one knee, still holding Kurt's hand. "I love you so much, Kurt," Blaine says as he reaches his hand into the pocket, pulling out the little black velvet box. Kurt's eyes widen immediately. He's speechless as his free hand comes up and covers his mouth. "Kurt..." Blaine says, freeing his hand from Kurt's so he can open the tiny box. "Will you marry me?" _

_Kurt couldn't believe this was happening. Was Blaine actually proposing? Yes, he was! This is the happiest moment of Kurt's life. _

_"Yes, I'll marry you!" Kurt says as the tears start streaming freely. Blaine grins from ear to ear and slips the ring on Kurt's finger. Kurt examines it once it's on his finger and wraps his arms around Blaine's neck, jumping into his arms. Blaine stands up and holds his new fiancé close to him. _

_"I'm so happy right now!" Kurt exclaimed, his tears falling down onto Blaine's shoulder._

_"Me too, baby. I'm so happy you said yes. I love you so much," Blaine tells him, his own tears starting to fall. Kurt pulls back to look Blaine in the eyes._

_"I get to marry my high school sweetheart," he tells Blaine, "I've never been happier."_

_"I feel the same way, baby," Blaine says with a smile as he wipes away Kurt's falling tears. Kurt smirks and takes Blaine's hand. _

_"Let me go show you exactly how happy I am..." Kurt said with a wink as he walked with Blaine towards the stairs. Blaine loved when his man got all flirty. Blaine's eyes widened and he scooped Kurt up and ran up the stairs with him, heading towards his bedroom._

Blaine smiled fondly at the memory and made his way downstairs to his friends. Everyone who was sitting, because they got tired of standing, stood up and there were groans of appreciation for Blaine finally being ready. They had all missed Blaine while he was in New York which is why they made him come back to Ohio for his bachelor party. They were glad Kurt was still in New York so they wouldn't see Blaine in whatever shape he came back home in. Kurt would be having his bachelor party with Rachel and some other girlfriends he had made in New York. Mercedes was even flying out from Los Angeles to New York for the weekend to be there. Finn was going to come to Blaine's bachelor party since he didn't want to have to deal with all the women since they'd probably higher a male stripper or something but Kurt's bitch glare told him that if he wasn't going to Kurt's party, he wasn't going to any party. Blaine's parents really had no opinion on the marriage. They were a bit concerned at their age but were glad that Blaine would be out of the house. Burt and Carole on the other hand, were vocal about how they thought it should be a long engagement. They were happy for the two to be engaged but didn't think they should get married right away. After seeing Finn propose to Rachel, they were very wary about Kurt getting engaged. But they both knew that Kurt was more responsible and level headed than Finn. He was capable of making better decisions and even though they would never say it out loud, they knew Kurt was smarter than Finn. So they were supportive but also made their views clear. But now, only a little less than a year later of the engagement, the wedding is only a month away. It'll actually be one year exactly from when Blaine proposed. That's why they picked that date.

"Can you guys tell me where we're going yet?" Blaine pushed as the group of friends made their way to the cars.

"No way dude," David said as he climbed in the passenger seat of Wes's car.

"Oh come on!" Blaine begged.

"We'll tell you when we're on the road," Nick said as he got into the driver's seat of his own car.

"We'll meet you guys there!" Wes called as he climbed into the driver's seat of his car. Wes, David, Trent and Thad all went in Wes's car while Blaine went with Nick and Jeff in Nick's car. Blaine climbed into the backseat because he knew nothing could stop Jeff from sitting next to his boyfriend of three years.

"Okay, see you guys soon!" Jeff called as he closed the car door once he was inside. Both cars pulled out of the parking lot and headed off to this mystery location.

"Can you guys at least tell me how far away it is?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"It's about 45 minutes away," Nick told him, following behind Wes's white navigator while he drove his own blue ford fusion.

"That far? Have I ever been there?" Blaine questioned.

"Nope. Oh and you're going to need this," Jeff said, reaching into a small bag at his feet and handing the item to Blaine. Blaine examined it.

"Why do I need a fake ID?" Blaine asked with a raised eyebrow. Blaine could see both partners of Niff smirk.

"You'll see," Nick said and it was clear that conversation was over. To Blaine the ride was agonizing. To

Nick and Jeff it was rather fun. They were blasting music and singing at the top of their lungs. Blaine was singing along too but it wasn't whole heartedly. He was too busy trying to figure out where they were going. About thirty minutes into the ride, Blaine tried his luck.

"Okay, you said you'd tell me where we're going on the way there. Can you tell me now?" Blaine pleaded.

"I don't know Nick, should we tell him?" Jeff asks, a smirk playing on his lips.

"I don't know, Jeff. Do you think he's ready?" Nick replied.

"I'm ready, I'm ready!" Blaine called from the backseat, sounding like a little kid making both guys in the front seat chuckle.

"Okay, fine fine," Nick said, "We're going to a place called Dirty Times. Ever heard of it?"

Blaine thought for a minute.

"No, I don't think I have. What is it?" he finally responds. Both boys in the front seat smirk again.

"Let's just say it has something for all of us," Jeff explains, "For Wes, David and Thad, there's the bar."

"We can't drink?" Blaine asks, puzzled.

"Oh we can," Jeff tells him, "We just might be a little distracted."

"By what? I mean you only mentioned the straight guys befo- Wait a minute..." Blaine says, narrowing his eyes at his two friends who are smirking even more.

"And for the enjoyment of us gays," Nick says, "there will be tons of stripping men."

"One rule. No one tells Kurt," Jeff adds. Blaine nods quickly.

"We would all be dead," Blaine says. "So this is a gay bar?"

"And strip club," Jeff says.

"That's why we need these IDs," Blaine concludes.

"Exactly," Nick says.

"So you two are fine with the other watching guys strip?" Blaine asks.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, we've never done it before but I'd rather him watch them with me there," Nick says.

"We've watched porn together. It's kind of the same thing, right?" Jeff asks.

"Except these guys are real and actually there. No touching, Jeff," Nick warns.

"You either!" Jeff retorts.

"So Trent and I get to have all the fun?" Blaine says with a smirk.

"Yes..." Jeff says with a sigh. Nick smacks his chest.

"Hey! So when we get back to Blaine's tonight we're not going to have fun?" Nick says.

"Oh shit! Hell yes we are!" Jeff answers, practically bouncing in his seat. He knows how hot they'll both be after tonight.

They finally pull up to the bar and both cars park. All seven former Warblers get out and walk into the club, each flashing their fake IDs.

"Enjoy the show guys; we'll meet up in an hour?" Thad asks, sending a wink to the three that will be joining Blaine. The three smirk in return and nod in agreement.

"See you guys then," Trent says, dragging Blaine by the arm towards the stage. The four gay friends find their way into the second row and take their seats right before the lights dim. The first man comes out wearing a cop uniform with extremely short and extremely tight shorts. Blaine looked him up and down. He was attractive. Blaine watched the way he shook his ass all around. It was pretty hot. But he couldn't get Kurt out of his head. He could basically hear him saying "Ugh, those sunglasses aren't in style anymore!".

By the time the third performer went out there, he loosened up a little bit and was enjoying himself a bit more. He managed to think of Kurt less even though he was still thinking of him. This particular guy that was out there was dressed as a biker. He had the leather jacket and tight leather pants. Trent was loving it. He was basically drooling and he was standing at the edge of the stage waving a five dollar bill. Blaine glanced over at Jeff and Nick and chuckled to himself when he saw Jeff clutching a dollar bill, not daring to stand up with Nick right there. Sure, Blaine found these guys attractive but none of them were really making him want to get up and give them money. Maybe because he was so in love with Kurt? It definitely wasn't because they didn't turn him on. I mean, come on, he's gay.

The current guy left the stage and all the lights went off. Blaine leaned over and whispered in Nick's ear.

"Is it over?" he asks.

"No, there should be one more guy for this show," Nick responds. Just as Nick says that a voice comes over the loud speaker.

"Now please put your hands together for the star of our show...Emerald!"

Emerald? The guy doesn't sound so good by the name. But the crowd erupts in cheers. Blaine looks around the room and notices that his three friends are cheering wildly too.

"You guys said you've never been here before," Blaine calls above the applause.

"Yeah, but this guy has a bit of a reputation," Jeff calls back. The stage is still black when Blaine looks back to it. Then a brightly illuminated spotlight shines on the middle of the stage. And Blaine saw him. The most beautiful man he had ever seen. Uh...besides Kurt of course. But this man had long, lean legs that were shown beautifully by the extremely short black shorts he was wearing. His black converse all-stars were at the end of those long legs. His toned chest was easily viewed due to his two sizes too small white t-shirt. On top of that was his black vest, buttoned at the bottom. It cut off just at his amazingly perfect arms. Muscle but not too much. So toned and tanned just enough. His head was down, looking at the ground. He slowly raised his head and smirked out at the audience. Blaine gasped audibly when he saw the beautiful man's eyes. They were the most gorgeous shade of green he had ever seen. He could see why he was called Emerald now. But not only were the color of his eyes striking, he was wearing eyeliner. Blaine had never told anyone, not even Kurt, but eyeliner was a kink of his. Blaine was instantly aroused by this man and he hadn't even moved yet. The music started and Emerald started by shaking his hips very slowly at first. Blaine felt like he was about to burst just from that slow movement. He scooted up and sat on the edge of his seat. He was entranced. Emerald began to shake his hips faster, turning in a circle so the audience had a terrific view of his ass. Blaine felt himself start sweating. This man was turning him on so much that he couldn't believe it. Emerald pulled out a chair and began using that as he danced around the stage. He positioned himself so his chest was pressed against the back of the chair and his long legs were stretched out for everyone's enjoyment. He danced around for a little while longer before pulling his vest off and tossing it to the back of the stage. Blaine pulled out his wallet and grabbed a twenty from it, ready to give it to the man when he started dancing on the edge of the stage. Nick leaned close to him and whispered, "Blaine, a twenty? Take it easy."

But Blaine couldn't help it. He would give this man his whole bank account as long as he never stopped swinging his hips like that. The beautiful man on stage ran his hands through his hair before teasingly dragging them down his body. He ran them down to his crotch and you could hear the moans in the audience. Apparently Emerald heard this too and smirked. He knew he had the audience in the palm of his hand. Emerald decided to give the audience a little treat and he pulled off his too tight shirt. The audience went wild and screamed and whistled. Blaine shot up and made his way to the front of the stage. No one else had come up and gave him money yet because everyone generally waited to the end but Blaine couldn't take it anymore. Blaine had completely forgotten about Kurt at this point. If someone were to ask him in that moment how Kurt was doing his answer would've been "who?". Emerald noticed someone there to give him money so he danced over, running his hands over his abs. Blaine swallowed thickly as the man approached him. He got nervous as Emerald came closer and he didn't know why. But then there he was. Emerald was there, right in front of him. He's shaking his crotch right in front of Blaine's face. Blaine breaks himself out of his daze and reaches up to place the twenty in his waistband. When Emerald sees it's a twenty his eyes widen for a moment and he gets on his knees so he's right in front of Blaine. Blaine can't breathe. Emerald starts to roll his hips right at Blaine's eye level and thrusts so his crotch is almost touching Blaine's lips. Then Emerald leans in and kisses Blaine's cheek.

"Thanks sexy," Emerald purrs in Blaine's ear. Emerald's voice. Blaine went weak in the knees. It was so sexy and sultry and so manly. He loved it. Blaine can't move. He's blushing from ear to ear. Emerald called him sexy. Emerald makes his way over to some other men who have come up with money but he doesn't give them half as much attention as he gave Blaine. Blaine grins to himself as he makes his way back to his seat. All three of his friends are patting him on the back and congratulating him on that hot guy paying attention to him. Emerald goes back into the middle of the stage and plays with the waist and of his pants, pulling them down ever so slightly. He's teasing everyone and there are shouts from the audience of "take it off!" or "show us!". But he doesn't. He knows it's driving the audience crazy that they can't see him there and he loves it. Emerald finishes with a few more provocative dance moves and then the music ends. He gives the audience a wink before walking off stage, his hips swaying in that way that was driving Blaine crazy. Blaine stood up and gave him a standing ovation and his friends followed suit. Blaine could feel himself half hard in his pants. That man was amazing. Blaine turned to his friends who were all smirking at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh nothing... We just have some pretty awesome blackmail now," Jeff said, looking down to Blaine's pants. Blaine looked down at the obvious bulge in his pants.

"Shut up! He was good!" Blaine yelled as he pulled his cardigan down over his crotch. They all chuckled.

"Come on, let's go meet up with the guys," Trent said and they all started towards the bar. The quickly found the three straight men that came with them. They were all tipsy but not quite drunk yet.

"Hey! Wedding boy!" David called, throwing an arm around Blaine's shoulders. "Have a drink!"

"Sounds good," Blaine says as the four Warblers join their friends and sit at the bar. They each order a drink and start telling the other guys what they missed. Jeff started to tell them about how Blaine was all gaga over the final performer.

"He was hot, alright?" Blaine called after his second drink. The boys wouldn't let him have any more saying that he wouldn't enjoy the next part of the evening if he kept drinking. Blaine pouted but didn't drink anymore.

"What else do you guys have planned for me tonight?" he asks. Thad looks around to all the other guys who nod at him as a signal of okay to tell him.

"Well, we actually paid for a private dance for you," Thad says with a smirk. Blaine blushed brightly and his eyes went wide.

"You did what?"

"Yep, and I think..." Wes said as he checked his watch, "Yep, it starts in five minutes. Let's get you to the room!"

Blaine stood as the six other guys pulled him along behind a curtain.

"Okay, we need room 6," Jeff says as they look at all the doors down the hallway. As they walk down the hall they hear all the moans coming from the different men in the rooms.

"That's gonna be you soon, buddy!" David says with a wink. Blaine rolls his eyes at his friend. He won't admit it to his friends but he actually is excited for this private dance. He hopes for one dancer in particular. But he knows he's very in demand here and his friends could probably never afford him. Plus, he's probably been booked for tonight for months. Nick opens the door for Blaine.

"Here we are, Blaine! Have fun!" he says as he shoves Blaine inside and closes the door behind him. Blaine can hear Jeff mutter "lucky bastard" under his breath and the sharp "ouch" as he's sure Nick elbowed him in the ribs. Blaine looks around the room. There's a small stage with a pole right in the middle. There's a plush red couch across from the stage and Blaine makes his way over to it. He sits down and looks at the red curtain behind the stage. He suspects whoever his dancer is will appear from behind there. Blaine looks up at the dim lights as the music starts. He swallows thickly and leans back in his seat, trying to relax. The curtain parts slightly and his dancer walks out. Blaine's jaw drops as his hazel eyes lock with emerald green ones.

* * *

**Thoughts? Like it so far? I'm actually quite proud of this chapter. It's one of the longest ones I've ever written. Do you guys like it? I hope so! Be back with chaper two soon! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my goodness! The response to this story so far has blown me away! I'm so so glad you guys like it! So, here for your enjoyment, chapter two! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter Two

Blaine can't breathe. The most beautiful man he's ever seen, besides Kurt he keeps telling himself, is here to give him a private dance. Blaine knows he's in trouble. There's no way he can keep himself under control when this man will be doing such sexy things in front of him. Emerald will surely notice the huge bulge that will be in Blaine's pants. Talk about an embarrassing moment. When Blaine sees Emerald in full, he's speechless. He's wearing a tight dark blue t-shirt and fireman equipment. A helmet along with the pants and suspenders. The black boots complete the outfit. And to Blaine's liking, he's still wearing the eyeliner. The glitter on his face just adds to the perfection.

"Wow," Emerald says, "Nice to see you again, sexy. You know, after paying all this money to get a private dance from me you really didn't have to give me that twenty."

"M-M-My friends b-bought me this..." Blaine stammers, curiously nervous in front of this stunning man. He knew he should tell Emerald that this is his bachelor party but he can't bring himself to telling him that he's getting married for some reason. Emerald can see Blaine's nervousness and smiles at him. Blaine's heart all but stopped at that smile. It was beautiful, just like everything else about this man. Emerald walked over and sat himself down on Blaine's legs.

"There's no reason to be nervous, sexy," he tells Blaine. "I'm just here to make sure you have a good time. Oh, and by the way..." Emerald adds, running his index finger down Blaine's chest, "I really do think you're sexy. And I don't tell many people that."

Blaine blushed so red he was sure he was the same color as the couch. Emerald smiled at him again and then it turned into a smirk.

"I should've known your friends bought you this. I gave them a choice of three outfits they thought you'd like best and they picked fireman," Emerald says as he stands up and gestures to his outfit, "You like?"

Blaine nods quickly. "Y-Yeah, they picked good."

Emerald winked at him and made his way up on the little stage.

"There's basically only one rule. You don't touch. If I want you to touch me somewhere, and I'm pretty sure I will considering how sexy you are, I'll place your hands there. Deal?" Emerald asks, raising an eyebrow at Blaine. Blaine nods again, not trusting his voice very much.

"Deal," he manages to get out. Emerald smiles and bends over so he can set up his music on the stereo. Blaine can't help but stare at his ass. He just wants to pull those pants down and fuck him while he's bent over. Whoa, where did that thought come from? He has Kurt. Oh shit, Kurt. This is the first he's thought of him since he's seen Emerald. Blaine knows he should feel bad about this but he can't bring himself to care. Kurt's thousands of miles away probably watching a stripper of his own. But his stripper couldn't possibly be as beautiful as Emerald.

Emerald finally gets the music set up and it starts to play. It's got a nice beat and it's perfect for Emerald to shake his hips to. Emerald takes a grip of the pole and begins to dance around it. Blaine's amazed how his simple movements look so graceful and beautiful. He's very talented in his movements. Emerald takes the helmet off and throws it to the ground somewhere. Blaine likes this better. This way he gets to see the man's beautiful brown hair. He just wanted to run his hands through it and tug on it. Emerald started working his hips in the way that made Blaine hard. He could feel it happening as he focused on the man's crotch area. Emerald noticed where Blaine's eyes were and smirked. He then began to grind on the pole. Blaine moaned softly and prayed Emerald didn't hear it. He had never wished he was a pole so much in his life. Emerald worked his hips on the pole expertly. Blaine was hypnotized. This was all driving him crazy. Soon, Emerald stopped grinding and started playing with the suspenders he was wearing. He swung his hips to rhythm of the music as he lowered one side of the suspenders off his shoulder. He dropped the other side and shimmied his hips to get out of his pants. They fall to his ankles and Blaine's eyes widen. Under his pants Emerald is wearing extremely tight black briefs. They're so tight that Blaine can see Emerald's length pretty well. And damn, is he huge. Blaine wants to rip them off so he can see the goodness underneath. Emerald smirks and saunters over to Blaine. He slides himself into Blaine's lap, straddling his legs.

"Like what you see, Killer?" Emerald asks with a wink. Blaine nods, not taking his eyes away from Emerald's. Emerald looks back into his eyes for a moment. Neither of them realizes how much time is really going by because they're both lost in the other's eyes. Emerald finally breaks the gaze and looks down to Blaine's hands. He takes his hands in his own. Blaine feels the electricity shoot through him at the contact. Emerald feels it too but decides that if he ignores it, it'll go away. Emerald guides Blaine's hands to the bottom of his shirt.

"Would you like to take my shirt off?" Emerald asks, tilting his head, giving Blaine an innocent expression that drove Blaine crazy.

"Y-Yeah," Blaine says as he takes the bottom of the other brunette's shirt in his hands and begins to pull up. Emerald raises his arms so Blaine can get it off. Blaine gets it over his head and throws it to the ground near his helmet. Blaine lets his gaze fall to the abs of the amazing man sitting on his lap. They're perfect. Blaine finds himself thinking of that word a lot when it comes to this man. Emerald allows him to look for a while before taking Blaine's hands in his again, once again ignoring the feeling he gets when their hands touch, and puts them on his chest. Blaine bites his lip as he trails his hands over Emerald's chest. He starts to run them down to his abs but looks up to Emerald for confirmation that it's okay first. Emerald nods at him and Blaine runs his hands down over his abs, touching them very lightly with his fingertips. This man felt amazing under Blaine's hands. Blaine let his eyes gaze up for a moment to look at Emerald's face. Emerald had his eyes closed and was leaning his head back, clearly enjoying Blaine's touch. Blaine smiled to himself, happy that he could make him feel good like that. Sure, a lot of other guys probably did it too but right now it's Blaine making him feel that way. Emerald opened his eyes, suddenly remembering that he was here to make Blaine feel good. Not the other way around. But Blaine was making him feel better than any other customer ever had. But he had to forget that and focus on his job. Emerald slipped out from under Blaine's touch and off his lap. Blaine frowned but it disappeared quickly as Emerald turned around and sits back down with his ass right on Blaine's crotch. Blaine had to bite his lip to stop the moan that was threatening to come out. Emerald was pressing his ass hard against Blaine's hard on and it felt so good to both of them.

"Damn killer..." Emerald said as he snaked an arm up behind Blaine's neck, playing with the hair at the base of his neck. Blaine dropped his head forward and rested it on Emerald's shoulder.

"Fuck..." he muttered. Emerald smirked and began rocking his hips so his ass is grinding against Blaine's hard cock. Blaine moaned and can't help himself but to grab Emerald by the hips. Blaine had never had a lap dance before but he was pretty sure they couldn't get any better than this. Emerald rocked his hips at a steady pace occasionally going a little bit harder on purpose to earn a moan from Blaine. Emerald loved the sounds Blaine was making. He wanted this man. He rarely wanted one of his customers but this man was just too much. His nerdy fashion sense turned him on. People always assumed Emerald would go after someone tall and who dressed sexy in tight clothing. But no, Blaine was exactly the type of guy Emerald would go for. Small, a little nerdy and not the best fashion sense. Emerald loved these things about Blaine and badly wanted to go home with him. The shyness and nervousness made him even more attractive to Emerald. He couldn't take it anymore and got up and turned himself around again before placing himself back on Blaine's lap. This time Emerald scooted up to his cock and pressed right up against Blaine's. He needed this. He needed the pressure on his cock. Blaine moaned out and grinded his hips up against Emerald's. Emerald moaned for the first time ever when he was with a customer like this. Blaine blushed when Emerald moaned but loved that he was the reason he was making those noises. Blaine felt the familiar coiling in his lower stomach. Uh oh. Should he tell Emerald to stop? No way. He couldn't do that. This felt too good. Should he warn Emerald that he's going to? No, he might stop and that's embarrassing to say. Blaine guessed he'd have to just let it happen. It'll be a long drive back to Westerville though. Emerald kept working his hips on Blaine's and Blaine knew he couldn't hold it anymore. He came hard in his pants. He moaned out loudly as he released and dropped his head back against the back of the couch. Emerald don't quite know what happened until he felt Blaine soften beneath his own cock and Blaine hiss in pain due to sensitivity when Emerald grinded down especially hard.

"O-Oh..." Emerald said and Blaine blushed instantly.

"I-I'm sorry," Blaine said bashfully which made Emerald smile.

"Don't apologize, killer. I'm here to make you feel good, remember?" Emerald told him, kissing Blaine's cheek. Blaine smiled and blushed even more.

"Yeah, I guess," Blaine replied. Emerald just smiled at him. This boy was too cute.

"Listen, I don't normally do this but... You're one of my favorite customers I've ever had. Would you like to go back to your place?" Emerald asked him, giving him his best seductive look. Blaine couldn't believe his ears. This beautiful man wanted to have sex with him. And what's worse is Blaine wanted it right back. He's wanted it ever since he saw that spotlight hit him.

"I-I would really love that, b-but I can't," Blaine said sadly. "This is my bachelor party and all my friends are crashing at my place tonight."

Emerald's eyes flashed a look of sadness before a smile was plastered on his face.

"This is your bachelor party?" Emerald asks, ignoring the fact that he was rejected. This was his job after all, he had to stay professional.

"Y-Yeah," Blaine said, not filled with quite as much happiness as he thought would've been there.

"You should've told me! I do something special for every bachelor I get in here," Emerald says. "No one else gets it."

"What is it?" Blaine asks. Emerald smirks and raises his hips off of Blaine, slipping his fingers in his waistband, slowly pulling his briefs down. Blaine's eyes widened and he felt himself getting hard again. Emerald gets them of and tosses them behind him. Now he's sitting on Blaine's lap naked. Blaine can't help but stare down at his length. It was just as big as it looks through the briefs. He was erect too so it was poking Blaine in his stomach. It felt so good though. Blaine wanted to touch so badly but Emerald wasn't bringing his hands there so he couldn't. The music stops and Emerald sighs.

"The music is on a timer. When it ends, the session is over," he explains and Blaine frowns.

"O-Okay. Well...thanks. I had a great time," Blaine tells him as he slips off of Blaine's lap. Emerald smiles.

"I did too, actually," Emerald admits as he slides his briefs back on. Blaine stands there, not sure what to do so he heads towards the door.

"Well...bye," Blaine says.

"Wait," Emerald says before Blaine can open the door. Blaine looks at him expectantly. Emerald rocks back and forth on his feet, debating if he should say what he wants to. He decides to just go for it.

"If you ever want to come see me again, go to the bar and ask for Sebastian. That will get you right to me. But don't go telling everyone my real name, okay?" Emerald says. Blaine nods. He's honored Emerald, uh Sebastian, would trust him that much.

"I may actually take you up on that offer," Blaine says with a smile. Sebastian smiles in return.

"Good, I hope you do," he says, "Good luck on your wedding."

"Thanks," Blaine says, being brought back to the reality where he's marrying Kurt. Marrying him. Which means no fooling around with Sebastian. No matter how amazing and beautiful he is. Sebastian offers one last smile before walking back behind the curtain. Blaine sighs and adjusts his pants so they're a little but more comfortable after the mess he made in them. Blaine hears a chuckle so he figures Sebastian was still watching him from behind the curtain. Blaine blushes and opens the door. He was out into the hall and closes the door behind him. He walks as normally as he can while feeling sticky and wet. Blaine exits the curtain into the bar area. His friends see him immediately and all run up to him.

"How was it?" Jeff asked.

"Aww, Blaine is blushing!" called David.

"Is he hotter up close and personal?" begged Trent.

"Did you get a lap dance?" asked Wes.

"Was he as amazing as you knew he'd be?" Nick asked, knowing Emerald was Blaine's favorite up on that stage tonight.

"Did he smell good?" Thad asked, clearly the most drunk out of all of them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Blaine says, quieting them all down. "Jeff, it was amazing. David, shut up. Trent, yes he is hotter up close and personal. Wes, yes I did get a lap dance. Nick, he was better! Thad...uh, yeah he smelled good I guess."

All the guys pay him on the back and gave him high fives.

"So what do you say we go back to Blaine's house so Nick and I can drink too?" Wes said.

"Yes! That sounds perfect!" Nick agreed. All seven guys started walking to the door.

"Whoa Blaine... Why are you walking funny? You didn't...? Oh my God!" David exclaimed. All eyes were on Blaine as he blushed furiously.

"No, I didn't do that!" Blaine defended and started walking again, as normal as he could. Jeff busted out laughing.

"He has cum all in his pants!" Jeff informed the group. Blaine shot him a death glare.

"And by that look, I'm guessing Jeff's right," Wes added and the group began laughing too.

"Aw Blainey, we're just messing with you! We're glad you had fun," Thad told him as he slung an arm over Blaine's shoulders. Blaine said nothing as they went outside and to their separate cars.

"We'll get the alcohol and meet you guys at Blaine's?" Wes asked Nick.

"Yeah, sounds good," Nick answered. Wes got in his car and drove off with the three other former Warblers he came with. Nick walked up and patted Blaine's back.

"You know we're just messing with you. We're glad you had fun," Nick said with a smile. Blaine smiled in return. He knew how to take a joke.

"Thanks for bringing me here, guys. It was a lot of fun," Blaine answered.

"The fun's just beginning!" Jeff said. "Of course you probably had more fun with Emerald than we'll have at home. I mean, Nick's lap dances are pretty amazing but, damn, I can't even imagine what Emerald could do!" Jeff blabbers on. Nick glares at Jeff and smacks the back of his head.

"Hey!" Jeff called. Nick smirked and got in the car. Jeff got in as well, rubbing the back of his head. Blaine climbed in the back seat, trying to find the most comfortable position. He finds one that is semi-comfortable. He sits there and looks out the window. He can't get thoughts of Sebastian out of his head. Is he with another client right now? Is he on stage dancing? Is his shift over and he's driving home? Why can't I stop thinking about him? One thing Blaine knew for sure. Before he left Ohio to go back to New York, he'd definitely be visiting Sebastian again.

* * *

**Hot. Right? Gosh, I love Seblaine. And Niff is too cute here as well :3 But anyway, Seblaine. Oh my God. I love them. It's so fun to write this! I hope it's fun for you guys to read this too! I've already got chapter three written so look out for that! Thanks for reading guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three! So I got a messgage on my tumblr asking if I was the one who wrote this and if I was, they said they had never been more involved in a Seblaine fic. So mgbrigs on tunblr, thank you so much! You really made my day! My tumblr is on my profile if you guys are interested. Once I get more followers I may start posting spoilers on there! And I'm still blown away by how much people have liked this story. And I'm so glad that you do! So, I hope you enjoy chapter three!**

* * *

The ride home was mostly silent. Jeff had fallen asleep because he'd always been the first one to pass out after drinking so he figured taking a nap now would help. Nick and Blaine talked a little bit for the most part it was silent.

"So you were really loving that guy," Nick said quietly as to not wake Jeff up as they drove.

"Yeah, he was really good," Blaine answered, trying to hide the fact that he was loving Sebastian more than he probably should.

"Gonna teach Kurt some of his moves?" Nick says with a chuckle. Blaine forces himself to chuckle as well.

"Yeah, I might have to do that," Blaine answers, looking out the window even though he knows Nick is looking at him through the rear view mirror. Nick knows Blaine had a couple of drinks so he doesn't really think anything of Blaine acting weird. They pull up to the house and Nick gently shakes Jeff awake.

"Baby, we're back," he says. Jeff yawns and blinks his eyes open.

"Huh?" Jeff asks sleepily. Nick smiles at his boyfriend and kisses his forehead.

"We're at Blaine's, sweetie," Nick told him. Jeff nods and unbuckles his seatbelt, getting out of the car to join Blaine on the driveway. Jeff leans against Blaine since he's still sleepy.

"Whoa!" Blaine says with a laugh. "You're taller than me so I'm about to fall over!"

Jeff laughs and stands up straight, rubbing at his eyes.

"Sorry, man," he says. Nick comes around and the three of them walk up to the door. Blaine unlocks it and the three of them make their way inside. Nick and Jeff take a seat on the couch.

"I'm going to take a shower before the other guys get here, okay?" Blaine asks, heading for the stairs.

"Yeah man, go ahead," Nick tells him.

"Make sure to get all that evidence of Emerald off you before you get home to Kurt," Jeff says with a smirk. Blaine rolls his eyes, hoping his friends don't see his blush. He makes his way upstairs and into his bathroom. He turns the water on and undresses, stepping in under the water. The warm water feels so good on his body. He grabs the soap and begins to wash all of the dried cum off of himself. As he washes he remembers how it got there. Because of Sebastian's talented body and the feeling of that body right up against his... And now, Blaine's hard again. He looks down at his hardening cock and groans. There's two ways he can take care of this. Either turn the water on cold or jerk himself off. And the warm water feels _so good_ on his body. So, that leaves one option. He takes himself in his hand and begins to stroke. Oh, it feels so good. He closes his eyes and imagines Sebastian's hips swaying back and forth. How it must feel to have Sebastian's hands on his hips... Pressing their bodies up close together. The taste of Sebastian's lips on his own. How it would feel to have their tongues tangling and fighting for dominance. The last thought took Blaine over the edge and he starts to spill all over his hand. He uses the soap once more to clean himself off, being more careful this time due to his over sensitivity. He quickly finishes showering, not wanting the other guys to get home before he's done and start drinking without him. He gets out of the shower and wraps a towel around his waist. He walks into his room and looks through his clothes. He finally picks out a dark blue polo shirt, that reminds him of the color of Sebastian's shirt from the private dance (not that he'd admit to that), and some khaki pants that, of course, are short enough to reveal his ankles. He dresses quickly and runs the towel through his hair. He really doesn't care about putting gel in his hair; it's just the guys that are basically the only ones who have seen him without hair gel. The guys always make fun of him for wearing too much gel so they'll be happy he's not wearing it tonight. Blaine throws his clothes from before and his towel in his hamper before making his way down the stairs. As he's walking down the stairs he looks down into the living room and rolls his eyes. He knows he never should've left Nick and Jeff alone. They're lying on the couch making out.

"Get a room!" he calls out as he gets to the bottom of the stairs. Both boys jump apart and sit up straight on the couch. Nick is blushing madly and smoothes out his hair. Jeff just looks at Blaine and smirks.

"Don't come in the guest room tonight then," Jeff says with a wink. Nick blushes even more and playfully smacks his boyfriend's chest. Jeff turns to Nick with a smile and kisses his cheek. Blaine had decided to give Nick and Jeff the guest room because the thought of them having sex on his paren'ts bed was disgusting to him. So he gave that bed to David and Wes. They're not gay so he didn't have to worry about them having sex. Thad gets the futon in his dad's den since he insists that it's more comfortable than a bed. Trent gets the bed in Cooper's old room since Cooper couldn't make it for the bachelor party. Cooper apologized to Blaine over and over again and Blaine understood. Cooper is in LA finishing up his first movie. Blaine couldn't be happier for him and completely forgave him for not being able to make it. Cooper would be at the wedding anyway. He promised. Plus, he's the best man so he better make it.

The other guys burst through the door with all the alcohol.

"Finally! What took you guys do long?" Jeff asks, getting up and taking some of the alcohol from them.

"Well we had to send Wes in since he looks the oldest," David says.

"That's cause I am the oldest," Wes reminds them.

"Yeah, right. Anyway, he was too busy talking to some girl he saw on the sidewalk," David said with a roll of his eyes as he handed out the drinks.

"Oh it was well worth it. I got her number!" Wes exclaimed with a smile.

Everyone grabbed a drink and started drinking away. There were jokes being told and making fun of one another. After a while, everyone is pretty wasted.

"So Blaine, tell us..." Trent begins, "Did you think that Emerald guy was hotter than Kurt?"

Blaine feels his heart sink. How could he even ask him that?

"Dude!" Wes exclaims with a smack to Trent's arm. "You can't just ask him something like that!"

"Sorry..." Trent mumbles while rubbing his arm.

Blaine quickly takes another bottle and chugs some of its contents down so he'll forget he was even asked that. Because in all honesty, he didn't know the answer. He had never been so thankful to Wes before. Quickly Blaine forgets all about the question. Everyone follows Blaine's lead and grabs another bottle. When all of those are gone most of the guys are just about comatose.

"I think it's time for bed..." Nick mumbles, picking his head up from Jeff's chest. There are nods of agreement and everyone does their best to stand up. Wes, David, Trent, Nick and Jeff all help each other up the stairs while Blaine goes and gets the sheets to put on the futon for Thad. While they two work together to put the sheets on the futon, Thad speaks up.

"Did you have fun tonight?" he asks, sitting down on the futon once they finished. Blaine smiles.

"Yeah, I really did. Thanks for tonight, man," Blaine replies.

"It was no problem. Glad you had fun, dude," Thad says, lying down, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Thad," Blaine says, turning off the light in the den and heading up the stairs. He walks up to his parent's room and pokes his head in the door.

"Goodnight guys," Blaine says.

"Goodnight," both Wes and David say simultaneously. Blaine then walks to Cooper's old room and knocks on the door.

"G'night Trent," Blaine calls.

"Night Blaine!" Trent calls back. Blaine walks up to the guest room door and is about to knock when he hears the distinct sound of Jeff moaning. Blaine laughs to himself before banging on the door.

"Hey! Keep it down!" Blaine yells.

"Go away!" Jeff yells back. Blaine laughs and walks into his room. He dresses in his pajamas and gets into his bed. Usually when Blaine falls asleep, he holds Kurt in his arms. So tonight he takes a pillow and cuddles into it. He closes his eyes and snuggles close to the pillow he's holding. Mmm, Sebastian... Blaine's eyes shoot open. What did he just think? No, no, no, he should be imagining he's holding Kurt, not Sebastian. Just then, Blaine phone rings to alert him he had a text message. He picks it up and looks at it. It's from Kurt. And Blaine can tell that he's drunk.

'Hwy babyyy! I mizz you! Cum bak! I love uuuuu! -K'

Blaine laughs to himself and texts back.

'I miss you too babe! I'll see you soon though. Get some sleep. -B'

One thing's for sure, Blaine can sure handle his alcohol better than Kurt. Blaine turns his phone on silent because he knows if he doesn't he'll stay up texting Kurt all night. He's done it before. So Blaine turns over and holds the pillow to his chest again. He's cuddling Kurt, he tells himself. Blaine quickly falls asleep due to all the alcohol in his system plus the exhaustion of the day. And of course, Blaine had to dream about the man that he shouldn't even be thinking about.

_"Sebastian, that tickles!" Blaine says as he giggles. Sebastian smiles down at Blaine and keeps pressing soft kisses to his face as they lay on Blaine's bed. "Sebastian!" Blaine calls as he giggles harder. Sebastian stops and presses a loving kiss to Blaine's lips. Blaine smiles into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the taller man. Blaine nuzzles his head into Sebastian's neck and Sebastian softly rubs Blaine's side. _

_"You're so beautiful, Blaine," Sebastian whispers against Blaine's head. Blaine pulls back and looks up at Sebastian._

_"Not like you. You're the most beautiful man I've ever seen," Blaine tells him. Sebastian smiles and kisses Blaine again, more forcefully this time. Blaine climbs on top of_ _Sebastian, planting a hand on either side of his head. Sebastian slips his tongue across Blaine lips who parts them instantly, granting Sebastian access. Sebastian presses his tongue against Blaine's, tangling them. Blaine moans into his lover's mouth and presses his hips down. This earns a moan from Sebastian and he presses his hips right up against Blaine's. He flips them over so he's on top of Blaine. Sebastian begins to press opened mouth kisses along Blaine's neck and travels down to his chest. He kisses all the way down until he gets to the waist line of Blaine's pajama pants. Sebastian quickly pulls them down and smirks up at Blaine when he sees that he's commando._

_"I love it when you go commando, baby," Sebastian says pressing a soft kiss to the end of Blaine's length. Blaine moans and smirks down at Sebastian._

_"I know you do, baby," he tells him. Sebastian begins to tease him by pressing soft kisses all over his length. Blaine arches his back off the bed._

_"Baby..." Blaine whines._

_"Patience, my love," Sebastian says before taking the head of Blaine's cock in his mouth._

_"Oh!" Blaine moans, gripping the sheet underneath him. Sebastian smirks around Blaine and takes him deeper in. "Oh baby, your mouth..."_

_Sebastian took Blaine all the way in and began sucking as if his life depended on it. Blaine was completely falling apart underneath Sebastian. He gripped Sebastian's hair tightly, pulling on it and running his fingers through it like he wanted to since that private dance. _

_"Seb, I'm gonna..." Blaine warned. Sebastian moaned around him, telling him to let go. Blaine couldn't take it anymore and came hard down Sebastian's throat. Sebastian swallowed it all greedily and pulled off with a pop. Sebastian climbed back up next to his man and curled into his side._

_"I love you, Blaine."_

_"I love you too, Sebastian."_

Blaine awoke and his heart was racing. He put his hand up to his forehead and found that he was sweating bullets. He went to sit up and found that his cock was super sensitive. Oh no. He had cum in his pants again. He hadn't done that since Kurt and he had first started dating 3 years ago and now he does it twice in one day. Sebastian had made him cum three times today. Blaine couldn't believe the power this man had over him. Blaine hadn't had a wet dream since before he had started dating Kurt. This was unbelievable. Blaine carefully got out of bed and took his pants and boxers off. He put them in the hamper with the other cum filled clothes and went into the bathroom to wash himself off. He washed quickly and when he was done he heard the unmistakable sound of a headboard slamming against the wall from the room next to him. The guest room. Blaine rolled his eyes. He looked at the clock on the wall and it said it was 3:44 in the morning. They were still going at it? Blaine banged on the wall and he heard the sound stop instantly. Blaine smirked in satisfaction of himself and went back to his room and put a fresh pair of boxers and pajama pants on. Once done, Blaine snuggled back into bed. He lays there as he remembers his dream. He really needed to stop thinking about this man. He tried to think of Kurt as he fell back into a dreamless sleep.

Blaine is awoken by a bouncing on his bed. What the hell? Blaine opens his eyes to find Jeff jumping up and down on his bed, smiling down at him.

"Good morning, sleepy head!" Jeff chimed, way too cheery for the morning.

"Jeff, what the hell? What are yo-," Blaine's cut short as the jumping makes his alcohol filled stomach want everything to come out. Blaine runs into the bathroom and sticks his head in the toilet, puking up everything that he drank last night. Jeff walks into the bathroom, frowning.

"Sorry about that dude, I didn't even think," he says, crouching down near Blaine. Blaine finishes and wipes his mouth on the back of his hand. He leans back against the wall and closes his eyes.

"S'okay dude. But why aren't you puking? You drank just as much as me if not more," Blaine says, finally opening his eyes to look at Jeff.

"I woke up two hours ago and puked my guts out," Jeff explains to him. Blaine looks up at the clock. It was 9:15.

"You were up at seven? But you were up at four, fucking Nick's brains out," Blaine says, rubbing at his temples due to the pounding headache.

"Actually at four, Nick was fucking my brains out," Jeff says with a smirk. Blaine rolls his eyes.

"Ow!" Blaine says, holding his head.

"Here, I took some before," Jeff says, handing Blaine a bottle of aspirin.

"Thanks, dude," Blaine says as Jeff gets him some water. Blaine takes the water and downs the pills, handing the glass back to Jeff.

"Nick's down making pancakes of you'd like some. Everyone else is already up," Jeff tells him, helping Blaine up. Blaine nods and the two of them walk downstairs together. Blaine sits down next to David and Jeff sits down next to Blaine.

"Morning, Blaine!" Nick says, also too cheery for the morning. Oh, they both definitely got lucky last night. Nick scoops some pancakes on Blaine's plate, then Jeff's and finally some on the plate of the empty chair where he'd be sitting. Nick sits down and they all dig in.

"These are really good, Nick," Thad tells him and everyone agrees.

"Thanks guys," Nick says smiling, happy everyone likes his cooking. They all eat in silence, all pretty hung over from the night before. When they're done eating, David speaks up.

"So Blaine, anything else you'd like to do while you're here with us in Ohio?" he asks. Blaine knows right off the top of his head that he wants, no he needs, to go back and see Sebastian before he leaves. But of course he can't tell the guys that. So he tells them something else he'd like to do.

"Well, I'd like to go back to Dalton with you guys. Maybe check out the old choir room," Blaine says with a smile.

"That sounds perfect," Wes says, "But we'd have to do that tomorrow, they don't allow visitors on the weekends."

"That's fine," Blaine answers with a smile, actually really anxious to get back to Dalton.

"What do you want to do today?" Trent asks. Blaine has to think on his feet. What can he say he's going to do instead of seeing Sebastian?

"Well, maybe I'll go visit my grandparents. I know they would love for me to surprise them," Blaine tells his friends.

"Oh I love your grandparents! Can I come?" Jeff asks. Shit.

"Um... Well, I'd love for you to come but we're probably just going to spend the day watching old home movies and such. You'd be really bored," Blaine says, hoping it sounds convincing.

"Oh okay, dude. I hope you have fun with them then," Jeff answers with a smile. Whew. Thank goodness that worked.

"Well, I'd better get going. I have to help my sister pick out her prom dress," Trent says, standing up from the table.

"Alright, see you tomorrow man," Blaine says as the rest of the guys say their replies.

"Oh dude, we should probably go too," Wes tells David.

"Oh yeah. Sorry Blaine, we gotta go, we've got class in an hour. Damn weekend classes… See ya!" David says.

"Okay, catch ya later guys," Blaine says as he stands up, starting to clear the table. Nick and Jeff stand up to help him.

"I have to get going too, guys. It's my parents anniversary and they'll kill me of I don't help set up for the party," Thad says.

"Have fun man! Bye," Blaine says as he walks into the kitchen.

"What time do you guys have to get going?" Blaine asks his best friends, eager to get on the road.

"Well, we don't really have any plans..." Nick says, "But we know you want to see your grandparents so we'll get out of your hair."

"Oh, we could go to that store..." Jeff murmurs to Nick. Nick's eyes widen and he blushes. Blaine smirks.

"What store?" Blaine asks.

"O-Oh nothing it's just this store that sells, uh..." Nick stammers.

"Sex toys," Jeff finishes with a smug smile on his lips. Blaine busts out laughing as Nick gets redder and redder. Nick smacks his boyfriend's shoulder and Jeff just wraps his arms around Nick.

"You know you love me, baby," Jeff tells Nick.

"Yeah, yeah, doesn't mean you're not an ass though," Nick says with a smirk, kissing Jeff on the cheek. Blaine just continued to laugh at the pair. He loved their relationship. They just went perfectly together.

"Alright guys, well, have fun with your toys," Blaine says with a smirk.

"Will do!" Jeff called and pulled Nick with him towards the door.

"Bye, Blaine! See you tomorrow!" Nick calls as Jeff pulls him out the door.

"Bye guys!" he shouts before he hears the door closed. Once the door closed, Blaine runs up the stairs. He jumps in the shower, cleans himself off and jumps out. He wraps a towel around his waist and goes to his closet to find the perfect outfit to see Sebastian. He finds a nice green button up shirt that Kurt's told him makes his eyes pop. Oh, now is not a time to think of Kurt. Blaine finds a pair of tight black jeans that make his ass look great, if he does say so himself. He dresses and grabs his keys and wallet. He picks up his phone and looks at it. Some drunken messages from Kurt. He chuckles to himself and puts his phone in his pocket. Blaine basically runs out the door and jumps in his car. He pulls out of the driveway and drives, probably faster than he should have. Blaine takes a deep breath. He has no idea what he's going to do when he's there. But he needs to go. He needs to see the man that he can't stop thinking about.

* * *

**So, not too much Seblaine in this chapter, except for the dream but I promise there will be! I just needed this to be a part of the story because those two can't be together _all_ the time. Not yet anyway lol. So I hope you enjoyed and stayed tuned for chapter 4! It's already written ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh wow! I can't believe you guys are liking this so much! It makes me so so so so happy! So, I'm currently working on chapter five so look for it shortly! I hope you enjoy this! I know I enjoyed writing it! **

* * *

Chapter Four

Blaine's halfway to the bar and he still has no idea what he's going to say to Sebastian. In all honesty, he still has no idea why he wants to go back to see this man at all. Sure, he is the most attractive man that Blaine has ever seen. Uh...besides Kurt. Obviously. But he's feels a connection stronger to him than just his looks. He just wants to hold his hand and cuddle into his side while they watch a movie. He doesn't even know Sebastian's last name. He knows almost nothing about the beautiful man but yet he wants to know every single detail. He craves to get to know him. He can't explain this sudden urge but one thing he does know, he never felt this way when he first met Kurt. Kurt grew on him over time but Sebastian was smacking him in the face with feelings. But Blaine knew he could never cheat on Kurt. He just wasn't morally capable of it. Then again, Sebastian was making him think things and feel things he never thought he would feel about another man again. Blaine's head was spinning. He turned down the road to the bar and his hands slipped off the wheel due to being so sweaty. Blaine quickly grabs the wheel and straightens out the car before anything bad happens. Once he's got himself under control again he pulls into the parking lot and parks his car. Blaine leans back in his seat, trying his best to build up his courage to go inside. Blaine brings his hands up to his head and rubs his eyes with his palms. What was he doing? Why was he doing this? He had no idea. He just knew he had to go in that club to see Sebastian. It's 1:03. It's time to go in. Blaine shuts off the car and gets out. He walks into the club and takes his seat at the bar. The bartender was helping another customer so Blaine waited impatiently. Blaine notices it was the same bartender from last night. Early forties, hair graying and somewhat overweight. Once the bartender was done, he turned his attention to Blaine.

"What can I get you?" the bartender asks.

"Um, I'm here to see Sebastian," Blaine says, feeling like he was doing something sneaky, like he was supposed to wink at this guy or something. The bartender checks his watch.

"You're lucky kid; he's on his lunch break now. What's your name?"

"Blaine," Blaine told him, getting more and more anxious by the second.

"I'll be right back," the bartender tells him, leaving behind the bar to go back behind the curtain where Blaine had last seen Sebastian. Blaine sat there, fidgeting with a napkin that was sitting on the bar.

Sebastian sat in his dressing room, eating a roast beef sandwich and flipping through the newest People magazine. He wasn't much for magazines but he had forgotten his book at home today. He had just taken another bite of his sandwich when Marty, the bartender, knocked and opened the door without waiting for a response. Sebastian looked up at Marty.

"What's up, Marty?" Sebastian asks as he swallows the food in his mouth.

"There's a Blaine here to see you," Marty said. Sebastian's eyebrows furrowed as he thought.

"I don't know anyone named Blaine," he told Marty.

"Yeah, this kid was here last night. Gelled down black hair, shorter than you. I think he was wearing a bowtie last night?" Marty explained. Sebastian's eyes widened instantly.

"So that's what his name is! Yeah, send him in!" Sebastian said, looking around to make sure everything was tidy. Marty smiled at Sebastian, never seeing him be this excited for someone to come see him. Marty walked back out and finds Blaine nervously tapping on the bar.

"He's ready for you, kid. Go ahead back," Marty tells him, gesturing towards the curtain.

"Thank you," Blaine says, standing up and smiling at the man.

"Sure thing. It's the door at the end of the hall with the big green 'E' on it," Marty explains. Blaine nods and walks over to the curtain and steps behind it. Now that no one can see him, he straightens out his shirt, makes sure his hair is okay and checks his breath. Everything seems good. He takes a deep breath and begins to walk down the hallway. He smiles to himself when he sees the door with the 'E' on it. He makes sure his hair is okay once more before knocking on the door.

"Come in," Sebastian calls from inside, smiling to himself even though Blaine couldn't see it. Blaine opens the door and pokes his head in.

"Hi," Blaine says with a smile.

"Hi," Sebastian says in return, "come on in."

Blaine walks in and closes the door behind him. He looks Sebastian over. Damn. He was in a different outfit today. He had jean shorts on, cut off right below the ass and crotch. He had a white t-shirt on with a red flannel shirt on top of it with the sleeves ripped off. Cowboy boots completed the outfit. And again with the eyeliner and glitter. Blaine forgot how to speak for a moment. But just as he was checking Sebastian out, Sebastian was checking him out. Sebastian let his eyes rake over the tiny frame on front of him. Tight green shirt that made his eyes stand out in the most beautiful way and even tighter black pants that made Sebastian want him to turn around to see how they must hug his amazing ass perfectly. Not that he minded the view on the front where Blaine's pants were just slightly too tight around his crotch. They both just stared at each for a while before Sebastian spoke up, sitting back down on the couch, patting the spot next to him which Blaine took.

"So your name is Blaine," Sebastian says with a smile. Blaine furrows his eyebrows. Oh that's right; he never did tell Sebastian his name.

"Oh, yeah. That's me," Blaine said with a smile. "How did you know who came to see you then?"

"Marty described you pretty well," Sebastian explains with a smirk.

"Marty?" Blaine asks.

"The bartender," Sebastian informs him. Blaine nods understandingly.

"So what brings you by so soon? I mean, I'd hoped I'd see you again but..." Sebastian said but then trailed off, completely not believing he just admitted to Blaine he wanted to see him again. Blaine smiled sweetly and had a light blush playing on his cheeks.

"Honestly, I don't know. I just got in the car and drove here with the intention of seeing you. I really don't have a reason," Blaine admits with a shrug.

"I'm glad you came," Sebastian says with a smile.

"Me too. I-I actually haven't stopped thinking about you..." Blaine says shyly, looking down to his lap. Sebastian debates on whether or not he should admit that too. It's how he really feels but since when did he start telling people how he felt?

"I...I haven't stopped thinking about you either. I don't know why," Sebastian finally says.

"Me neither. B-But I like it," Blaine says, finally lifting his head up to look at Sebastian. Sebastian sighs.

"Blaine, you're getting married. You really shouldn't be thinking about other guys," Sebastian reminds him.

"I-I know... But I can't help it," Blaine says, looking back down again. Sebastian says nothing, unsure of what to say. "What time do you get off of work tonight?"

"At one in the morning. Why?" Sebastian asks.

"Do you think maybe we could grab something to eat then?" Blaine asks hopefully. Sebastian considers this. He knows he probably shouldn't be spending so much time with an engaged man. Especially one who he already knows he has strong feelings for. But he has to do it. He has to get to know this man as much as he possibly can.

"Sure, that sounds great," Sebastian says with a small smile. Blaine smiles wide.

"Perfect," he says. Then there's a knock on the door and a shout from a man.

"Five minutes, Emerald!" the voice says. Sebastian stands up and stretches. Blaine couldn't tear his eyes away from his ass as he stood. Sebastian catches him staring and smirks.

"Like what you see?" he teases. Blaine looks up at his eyes and then down at his own lap, blushing. Sebastian smiles and takes Blaine's hand to help him up as well. Blaine stands up and looks at Sebastian.

"I guess I'll see you in a little less than twelve hours, huh?" Sebastian asks.

"Yeah, sounds about right," Blaine answers. Sebastian grabs a cowboy hat from his vanity and puts it on his head with a smirk.

"How do I look?" Sebastian asks, giving Blaine a wink. Blaine feels his knees go weak. The hat makes him look even sexier.

"R-Really good," Blaine stammers out. Sebastian smirks and gives Blaine a kiss on the cheek before going over to the door and opening it. Blaine walks over to the door and smiles at Sebastian before walking out. Sebastian walks out as well, closing the door behind him.

"Well, I'll see you later sexy," Sebastian says as he walks behind a door that reads 'Stage Door'. Blaine smiles and waves at him as he disappears. Blaine walks out from behind the curtain and into the seating area of the club. Since Sebastian is about to go on, the place was packed. So Blaine took a seat near the back. No harm in sitting in on another performance, is there? Especially when he had about twelve hours to kill. The lights went out. Blaine started to get excited. He got to see Emerald's sexy moves again. Yes, Emerald. Because when he was on that stage, he was Emerald. When it's just the two of them, like in the dressing room before, he's Sebastian. The announcer came over the speaker.

"Ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for the daily musical performance of our star...Emerald!"

Musical performance what did that mean? Blaine didn't have much time to think because then a spotlight hit him in that super sexy outfit he was wearing. Blaine had such pure thoughts mixed with such dirty thoughts when he looked at this man. Right now with the way he was standing, with his hip jutted out to the side and his thumbs hooked through the belt loops on his shorts, they were all dirty. The music started to play and he began to swing his hips. His head lifted with that signature smirk on his lips. But then Blaine saw the small microphone headset he was wearing. Oh my God. He was going to sing. Blaine was so aroused at this thought. And then it happened. Emerald's silky and sexy voice came through the speakers.

**We've been here too long tryin' to get along**

**Pretendin' that you're oh, so shy**

**I'm a natural ma'am doin' all I can**

**My temperature is runnin' high**

Blaine felt his body go on fire. This man can't just do such sexy things! His moves mixed with his voice and the lyrics! Blaine was going to explode! Emerald strutted to the edge of the stage and began to twirl his hips around as he sang.

**Cry at night no one in sight**

**An' we got so much to share**

**Talking's fine if you got the time**

**But I ain't got the time to spare, yeah.**

The crowd stood on their feet and began to clap to the beat. With everyone standing, Blaine couldn't see so he stands up on his chair because he'll be damned if he's going to miss this.

**Do you wanna touch?**

**(Yeah)**

**Do you wanna touch?**

**(Yeah)**

**Do you wanna touch me there, where?**

**Do you wanna touch?**

**(Yeah)**

**Do you wanna touch?**

**(Yeah)**

**Do you wanna touch me there, where, there, yeah?**

**Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah.**

**Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah.**

Blaine could hear the audience's screams of 'Yes!' or 'I wanna touch!' as Emerald sang the lyrics. Blaine knew he wanted to touch. He felt himself getting hard by just imagining himself touching Emerald's body. And the moves Emerald did for the next line of the song weren't helping the situation either. He was on his knees, gyrating his hips. He arched his back and bit his lip when he wasn't singing. Then he ran his hands through his hair before taking off the flannel shirt, leaving on the white t-shirt underneath.

**Every girl an' boy needs a little joy**

**All you do is sit an' stare**

**Beggin' on my knees baby, won't you please?**

**Run your fingers through my hair.**

Blaine wanted to do every single thing that Emerald was singing about. This performance was mesmerizing. And Blaine smiled. Because no, Sebastian wasn't a stripper. He was a performer. A true, talented performer. The thought made Blaine happy. He couldn't help but smile to himself as Emerald finished the performance. Not because he was sexually aroused, which he was, but because he could see how much Sebastian loved performing. This is what made him happy. And him being happy made Blaine happy.

**My, my, my whiskey and rye**

**Don't it make you feel so fine?**

**Right or wrong don't it turn you on?**

**Can't you see we're wastin' time, yeah?**

**Do you wanna touch?**

**(Yeah)**

**Do you wanna touch?**

**(Yeah)**

**Do you wanna touch me there, where?**

Next the white t-shirt came off. But not over his head. Oh no, that would mean he'd have to take off his hat. So Emerald ripped his t-shirt right off, earning hollers and hoots from the audience. Blaine was in awe of how he made it look so effortless. He was so strong and Blaine just wanted to be held in those strong arms.

**Do you wanna touch?**

**(Yeah)**

**Do you wanna touch?**

**(Yeah)**

**Do you wanna touch me there, where, there, yeah?**

**Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah**

**Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah**

**Do you wanna touch?**

**(Yeah)**

Some guys got up and walked to the end of the stage with money in their hands. Emerald danced over to them and let them put the money in his shorts. Some of them let their hands wander over his ass and legs. Emerald just winked at them. Blaine felt the anger building up in him. No. They can't touch him. He's Blaine's. Wait... Did he just think that? But, he's not his. Kurt is his. But then why did he feel this...jealousy? Blaine pushed it out of his mind, deciding he could think about that while this sexy man isn't on stage, dancing around.

**Do you wanna touch me there?**

**Do you wanna touch?**

**(Yeah)**

**Do you wanna touch me there, there, yeah?**

**My, my, my do you wanna touch me there?**

**Touch you, touch me touch, everybody**

**You touch me, you know where, there**

**Oh yeah, oh, yeah. **

Sebastian ended with a final twirl and rock of his hips. Blaine started clapping enthusiastically. Whistling as well. Emerald looked to the back when he heard the whistling and saw Blaine standing up on a chair, cheering for him. In that moment, Sebastian felt so happy. He never smiled out to the audience but he couldn't help the stupid grin on his face as he looked at Blaine. Sebastian had never felt this way and as much as it scared him, it felt way too good to let something like fear get in the way. Sebastian walked offstage and for the first time in a long, long time, he started to giggle. He walked back to his dressing room completely giddy and giggling like a teenage girl. He walked in and closed the door behind him, sliding down it to sit on the floor, the smile never leaving his face. He sat there just thinking about Blaine.

Blaine kept cheering until he couldn't see Sebastian anymore. Blaine got off of the chair and walked back into the bar area. The thoughts he had during the show started coming back to him. Why did he get jealous? Blaine sat down at the bar, needing to think. He was trying to sort through his feelings to find out why he was jealous but the noise in the bar was just too much. He got up and walked out to his car and got inside. He leaned his seat back so he was more comfortable. He was so confused. He wanted Sebastian so much. This man just seemed so perfect. But he had Kurt. Blaine could never dream of hurting Kurt. Speaking of the devil, Blaine's phone began to ring and he picked it up. He looked at the screen and there was the picture of Kurt from their first night in their apartment together. Kurt had whipped cream all over his chest, his face and his hair and he was actually laughing about it. Blaine always smiled when he saw this picture and this time was no exception.

"Hello?" Blaine answered. Kurt could basically hear the smile in Blaine's voice.

"Looking at my caller ID picture again?" Kurt asked.

"Of course," Blaine said with a chuckle. Kurt laughed as well.

"Well, I'm calling to apologize about my drunken texts last night," Kurt said with another chuckle.

"Oh no need to apologize, I found then rather amusing," Blaine tells his fiancé.

"Oh I'm sure you did," Kurt says and Blaine's sure he's smirking.

"Sorry I didn't keep responding, I was pretty drunk myself," Blaine explained.

"Don't apologize, baby. Did you have fun?" Kurt asked. Part of Blaine hated how he was being so sweet, like always. It made how he felt about Sebastian even worse.

"Yeah, I had fun. Did you?" Blaine asks.

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun. Did you guys have any strippers? If Jeff had anything to do with it I'm sure you did," Kurt said with a giggle. Blaine couldn't help but chuckle too because now that Kurt brought it up, it probably was Jeff's idea to go see the strippers.

"Yeah, we went to a bar slash strip club thing. It was cool," Blaine says as he looks out at the very building he was talking about.

"Yeah, Rachel hired a stripper too. He wasn't very good though. I think he was new because he didn't know what he was doing," Kurt explained. Blaine was slightly unnerved that there was a stripper for his fiancé in his home but he feels better when Kurt tells him he wasn't that good. "How were your strippers?"

"They weren't anything special. The last guy wasn't bad though," Blaine tells him, blushing and is extremely grateful Kurt can't see him.

"Oh? I'll have to call the Warblers later to find out what 'wasn't bad' means," Kurt says with a giggle. Blaine prays he won't call them. Because then he'd probably find out about the private dance and then he'd wonder why Blaine didn't tell him. Blaine just chuckled nervously, not sure of how to respond to that.

"Well, I've got to head out to class baby. I'll see you tomorrow night. I love you," Kurt says.

"Okay, I love you too. Bye Kurt," Blaine says.

"Bye!" Kurt calls before hanging up. Blaine put his phone down and groaned. He knew he still loved Kurt. He couldn't hurt him. This was killing Blaine. He decided to stop thinking about it and turned the radio on. He found a good station and just relaxed, singing along to the radio. Before he knew it he it was five o'clock. He yawned and turned the radio off. He was still tired from Jeff bouncing him awake at nine in the morning. He picked up his phone and set the alarm for midnight. Then he climbed into the backseat and stretched himself out on the backseat. He grabbed his jacket from the back the passenger seat and balled it up and put it under his head to use as a pillow. He closed his eyes and soon he was fast asleep.

_Blaine slammed open the door to Sebastian's dressing room to find him lying on his couch, shirtless and wearing basketball shorts. Sebastian stood up and smirked at Blaine. Blaine smirked right back at him. Sebastian opened his mouth to speak but Blaine pressed his mouth to Sebastian's kissing him passionately. Blaine pressed him up against the wall earning a moan from Sebastian. Blaine smirked into the kiss, happy to make Sebastian moan like that. Their tongues battled for dominance as Blaine struggled to keep the upper hand. Blaine began to grind his hips into Sebastian's, forcefully pushing his ass up against the wall. Sebastian moaned yet again and Blaine decided he would do anything as long as he kept making those noises. Sebastian surprised Blaine and stuck his hand down Blaine's pants and began massaging him through his boxers. Blaine moaned and threw his head back. Sebastian took advantage of that and began to kiss and suck on his neck. Blaine arched his back and ground his_ _hips against Sebastian's hand. It felt to damn good. Blaine followed Sebastian's action and slipped his hand inside Sebastian's shorts and moaned when he found that he wasn't wearing any underwear. Sebastian smirked before pulling Blaine in for another searing kiss. Blaine wrapped his hand around Sebastian's length and began to stroke him. Sebastian snaked his hand into Blaine's boxers and began to stroke Blaine as well. Blaine moaned into the kiss, exploring Sebastian's mouth with his tongue. Blaine could feel himself coming closer and closer to the edge. He breaks away from the kiss to warn Sebastian._

_"Sebastian...I-I'm gonna..."_

***RING RING RING!***

Blaine jumped at the sound of his alarm. He quickly grabbed his phone to shut the annoying noise off. Blaine then relaxed, lying down again. Then he felt the familiar aching coming from in between his legs. He looked down and saw himself fully erect. He groaned and dropped his head back down to his jacket. He loved having these dreams but the aftermath was always a mess. He stuffed his keys and phone in his pocket before climbing out of the car, carrying the jacket he was using as a pillow in front of him to hide himself. Blaine was thankful it was dark so no one would see his little problem. He quickly walked into the bar and found the men's restroom. He went into one of the stalls, hung his jacket up on the hook and pulled his pants and boxers down. He took himself in his hands and starts pumping. Just then, two men walked into the restroom. Great, now Blaine had to keep quiet.

"Yeah, I agree Stallion is really good but the best has got to be Emerald!" one of the men said. Blaine picked his head up, eager to hear what the men had to say.

"Yes! Emerald is amazing. Those hips? Damn!" the other man said. And then Blaine was imagining those hips. Mmm...

"Right? And that ass? Oh fuck! Couldn't you just bend that over and grip his hair and oh..." the other man said. Blaine was picturing that now and felt himself coming closer and closer. He was so close.

"Baby, maybe we should get home?"

"Yeah...that sounds good," the other man says and then they're out the door. Blaine was just imagining that perfect ass and Sebastian prepping himself for Blaine. And oh that image is what got it done. Blaine came spilling all over his hand. He was thankful the men had left because there was a small moan that left his lips. Once he was done, he used some toilet paper to clean himself off and flushed it down. He fixes his pants and puts his jacket on. He walks over to the sink and frowns when he sees that his hair was a little bit disheveled due to falling asleep in the car. He washes his hands and then uses his wet hands to fix his hair. He smiles when he gets it back to the way he wants it. He looks at his watch. It's 12:30. He's got a half an hour. He walks out into the bar and looks around. He's not sure what to do until he hears the announcer make an announcement.

"And now, for his final performance of the evening, please welcome Emerald!"

Blaine smiles and walks into the club area. He takes a seat in the very back so he can be the first one out to greet Sebastian at the bar once it's over. Blaine looks around and notices some people who were there for the performance this afternoon. And even some from the night before... Wow, some of these guys must be real creeps and perverts. Blaine doesn't like the thought of Sebastian having to deal with them. He deserves to be treated like the gentleman he is. Blaine makes a mental note to tell him that. The lights dim and Blaine knows the routine by now. Right on cue, the spotlight shines down on him and Blaine smiles. There he is. Blaine can't help but smile whenever he looks at him. Emerald is wearing what may be the hottest thing Blaine has seen on him. It's a school boy outfit. It looks almost exactly like the Dalton uniform. Blaine groans when he sees it. He just looks so sexy. Now Blaine wishes Sebastian had gone to Dalton with him. Maybe he could've met him there and dated him. Blaine is entranced yet again as Emerald swings his hips to the beat. No singing this time, just dancing. Blaine watches the performance in awe of how this man can move. It would never cease to amaze him at how good Emerald was at his job. Making the guys want him. He had done an especially good job on Blaine. And Blaine might just explain away his feelings towards Sebastian by Sebastian just doing his job but no, Sebastian felt the same way. That's how he knew it was more than just a crush on a stripper. These were real feelings for a real man. Not some fantasy up on a stage. He was real to Blaine. Sebastian let himself be a real man to Blaine and Blaine couldn't thank him enough. The next thing Blaine knows, Emerald is in just his briefs. And it seems like just as soon as it started, the performance ended. But this meant Blaine was going to see him now so he bolted out of the club area and went to sit at the bar. Marty noticed someone sitting in the seat and was about to ask him if he would like anything but then he looked up and saw Blaine. He smirked, knowing this boy was here for Sebastian. He winked at him before turning to another customer. Blaine was looking all around for Sebastian when he heard a familiar, sexy voice.

"Hey there, killer."

Blaine turned around and smiled. There stood Sebastian. Dressed in street clothes. And it was way sexier than any costume he could've been wearing. He was wearing a simple, tight black t-shirt and light blue jeans that hugged him in all the right places. He wasn't wearing any makeup. Just all natural Sebastian. He looked absolutely perfect.

"Hey. You were great out there," Blaine tells him. Sebastian usually would've smirked and winked at someone when they told him that but it meant so much more coming from Blaine. Sebastian smiles at him.

"Thank you, Blaine. Should we go?" he asks.

"Yeah, let's go," Blaine says, walking with Sebastian towards the door.

"Hey man, you looked so great out there!" a man stopped Sebastian along the way. He was very nice and polite to the man but kept walking with Blaine.

"Hey sexy! You should swing by my place sometime!" another man called at him. Blaine felt the rage building up inside of him. Can they stop treating him like this?

"Mmm, hey baby. Want me to show you a good time?" another man asks, almost pushing Blaine out of the way. Blaine had had it. So had Sebastian. Can't they see that he's with a guy? If he was alone, fine, Sebastian thought, they could drool over him and say these things but not now. Not while he's with Blaine. At almost the same exact time, they reached for the other's hand. They smiled wide at each other when they saw each other going to do the same thing. They held hands and immediately guys shut up and got out of the way. They walked outside, hand in hand. Sebastian led Blaine over to his car.

"Thanks for holding my hand," Sebastian says, not letting go of Blaine.

"Of course. Those guys were annoying me," Blaine says, not letting go either. Sebastian smiles gratefully at him.

"Well, the only place that's open at this time is a diner around the corner. Wanna go there?" Sebastian asks. Blaine nods.

"Yeah, that sounds great," Blaine answers.

"Great, so you wanna follow me there?" Sebastian asks him, playing with their intertwined fingers. Blaine smiles down at their hands.

"Yeah, okay," he says. Sebastian smiles and kisses Blaine's cheek before letting his hand go and getting into the car. Blaine smiles and walks over to his car, getting in as well. Blaine pulls out and follows Sebastian down the road to the diner.

Neither Blaine nor Sebastian was sure what to call the emotion they were feeling right now. But they knew they liked it.

* * *

**What did you guys think? I really love every single one of you who review! Every single one makes me smile and makes me want to keep writing this. I love it, I love you guys! Thanks for reading what my crazy mind comes up with!**


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter! Yay! I find it pretty funny how gotta B writin commented on this story asking about Sebastian's past. The funny part id that I always write the next chapter of this story before I post a new one. So chapter 4 was written before I posted chapter 3 and 5 was written before I posted 4 and so on. So I had already written this chapter when I read that comment and laughed to myself because I had already written about Sebastian's past. So read on and enjoy :)**

* * *

The drive to the diner was pretty quick. Each of them parked their cars and joined each other in front of the door to the diner.

"This place looks nice. Have you ever been here before?" Blaine asks as they make their way inside, Blaine holding the door open for Sebastian. Sebastian smiles to Blaine as a thank you before answering.

"Yeah, I come here sometimes to grab a bite to eat after work," Sebastian tells him as he leads them to his usual table. They sit down across from each other and the waitress comes over to take their order.

"What can I get you boys?" she asks, obviously checking Blaine out, making him blush.

"I'll have some soup. Tomato soup, please," Blaine said, handing the menu to the waitress.

"I'll just have a ham and cheese sandwich, tonight. Thanks, Kelly," Sebastian says as he hands her his menu as well.

"No problem boys. Better keep an eye on this one, Seb. He's so sexy someone might try and steal him from you," Kelly said, sending a wink to both of the boys. Sebastian smiles at her as Blaine blushes deeper.

"Sorry about Kelly. She doesn't have a filter between her brain and her mouth," Sebastian explains. Blaine smiles at him.

"It's no problem," he replies.

"So what would you like to talk about?" Sebastian asks Blaine, tilting his head in curiosity. Blaine honestly didn't know. He hadn't thought that far ahead.

"Well…" Blaine started, "We don't really know much about each other. I mean, you didn't even know my name twelve hours ago."

Sebastian smiled, knowing Blaine was right.

"Okay _Blaine_," Sebastian said, putting emphasis on the man's first name, "where do we start?"

"Hmmm…" Blaine said as he thought. "Okay, what's your last name?"

"Smythe. Sebastian Smythe. What's yours, sexy?" Sebastian asks. Blaine smiled and blushed at the nickname now that he was still calling him that after he knew his real name.

"Anderson. Blaine Anderson," Blaine says with a smile. Sebastian chuckles. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, nothing," Sebastian says as he finally stops, "It just sounds like a name you'd hear like from a news anchor or something." Sebastian sits up straight and pretends like he's reading from a teleprompter, "Hello, my name is Blaine Anderson and welcome to the six o'clock news." Sebastian said before breaking into a grin. Blaine laughs and playfully rolls his eyes.

"Okay, okay…" Blaine says, holding his hands up in mock surrender. Sebastian smiles at Blaine and they get lost in each other's eyes for a moment before Sebastian looks down to the table.

"So, um, how old are you?" Sebastian says, looking back up at Blaine trying not to stare into his eyes this time. Blaine smirks and settles his arms on the table.

"Guess," Blaine says. Sebastian looks Blaine up and down, making Blaine's stomach flip.

"Twenty-one," Sebastian finally says. Blaine smiles and shakes his head.

"Everyone thinks I'm older than I am. I'm nineteen," Blaine says proudly. Sebastian's eyes widen in some shock.

"You're getting married at nineteen?" Sebastian asks, dumbfounded. Blaine looks down at the table, hating being reminded that he's getting married.

"Um, yeah. He was my high school sweetheart," Blaine explains. Sebastian nods, looking uncomfortable being on this topic even though he brought it up.

"So, how old do you think I am?" Sebastian asks, desperately needing to change the subject. Blaine looked Sebastian over thoughtfully.

"I'm going to say twenty-two," Blaine guesses. Sebastian smirks.

"Okay, so do you want my real age or the age the club thinks I am?" Sebastian says with a sly grin. Blaine's eyes widen some.

"They're not the same?" he asks. Sebastian can't help but chuckle.

"No, they're not," Sebastian tells him.

"Um, tell me both," Blaine decides.

"Okay," Sebastian says. "Well, the club thinks I'm twenty but I'm really eighteen." Blaine's eyes widened so much that Sebastian couldn't help but laugh.

"You're eighteen? No way!" Blaine exclaims. Sebastian laughs again.

"Yeah, I'm eighteen. The club thinks I'm two years older because I had to tell them I was eighteen when I started working there," Sebastian explains.

"You started working there when you were sixteen?" Blaine questions. Sebastian nods.

"I had too. I got kicked out of my house, I had no place to stay so I dropped out of school and started working there," Sebastian says before thinking. He has no idea why he told Blaine those things because he had never told anyone any of this before. Blaine wanted so bad to ask why all of those things happened but he didn't dare try to push Sebastian.

"I'm sorry that had to happen to you," Blaine says quietly. Sebastian shakes his head.

"Don't be. I plan on getting my GED which should be easy because I've always been pretty smart. And I actually like working at the club," Sebastian says with a shrug, again wondering what's wrong with him because he never tells this much about himself to anyone. Blaine just smiles because he gets the feeling that Sebastian doesn't talk like this to just anybody.

"You seem very smart," Blaine says before he even knows what he's saying. Sebastian smiles.

"Thanks," he says. Kelly comes back with their food and the two remain silent until she's gone again.

"So how did you find the club?" Blaine asks, taking a spoonful of his soup.

"Well, one night after I got kicked out I was just walking around, looking for somewhere I could spend the night. But I eventually gave up and decided to grab something to eat. I found this diner and came inside. I only had four dollars on me so I sat the counter over there and asked what I could afford. There was a man who was sitting next to me who said he'd buy me some food. I could tell he was gay by the way he looked at me so I just smiled and winked at him when he handed me some cash. As I ate he began to talk to me. He said he worked at this club down the street and he thought I'd be perfect to work there. I asked what position he had in mind and then he asked me if I was eighteen. I was desperate for a job so I told him I was. He said he thought I would make an excellent stripper. I have to admit, I was a little stunned he said that. I mean, I knew that there were a lot of men who found me attractive but I never thought they would actually _pay _to see me take off my clothes. And honestly, I was flattered. So I told him I was interested and once I was done eating he took me over there. I was nervous at first but the man led me to one of the private rooms and went to get the owner. Once they were both in there they told me to dance. So I put some music on and I did. And the more I got into it, the more I liked it. I could see the lust in both men's eyes and I loved that I could do that to them. That I could make them look at me like that. I felt really comfortable up there. I was in the theatre department and the glee club in my high school so I already knew I loved performing. That's what I consider what I do. Performing. Well the man at the diner here turned out to be Marty, the bartender. So I got the job and now about two years later I have a nice apartment all to myself and some spare cash in my pocket," he told Blaine. Blaine just looked at the man in awe. That's exactly what Blaine knew Sebastian was doing up on that stage. Performing.

"W-When I saw you up on that stage, and watched the way you dance, that's exactly what I thought to myself. You're a performer. And a talented one at that, Sebastian," Blaine tells him. Sebastian smiles at him.

"You really mean that?" he asks. Blaine nods.

"I do," Blaine responds.

"Thank you, Blaine. It's the first time that anyone's ever understood that," Sebastian says. Sebastian can't believe he's met this man. He seems so perfect in every conceivable way. Except for the fact that he's getting married.

"I don't want you to think I'm one of those creepy guys who just drool over you because of your body and try to get you to sleep with them. That's not me. I had never even been to a strip club before last night. I-I just…I don't know. When I saw you up on the stage yeah, maybe my first thought was how beautiful you are but after that I just…I wanted to get to know you. To know the silly facts about you like what's your favorite color or what movie makes you feel better when you're sick. I know it's completely wrong and I-I shouldn't be feeling this way but…I like you, Sebastian. I-I like you a lot…" Blaine admits, needing for his feelings to be heard. Sebastian felt his heart swell. First of all…beautiful? No one had ever called him that before. I mean, sexy? Hot? Yeah, he'd heard them all before but never beautiful. And did this perfect man just admit to having feelings for him? That couldn't be. He was getting married. Sebastian didn't even know how far away that was. He could be getting married tomorrow for all he knew. But in his heart, Sebastian knew he felt the same way about the man sitting in front of him. He knew exactly what Blaine meant by wanting to know all the silly facts about him. Sebastian wanted that too. And he had never wanted that with any other man he had ever met before. Sebastian loved the way Blaine looked at him. When he was being sexy his eyes were full of lust but when they were just sitting down talking like they were now, Blaine looked at him with a look that Sebastian had never seen before. It made his stomach flip and he could feel a blush creeping up his neck. And he never blushed. He got naked in front of strangers and didn't blush but when Blaine looks at him he feels like his face is going to look like a cherry. Sebastian didn't know what to say back to Blaine.

"I…I don't know what to say, Blaine. I mean, I-I feel the same way you do. I really do and it's a strange feeling because…I've never had these feelings for someone that came into the club. But you're different. But…you're getting married, Blaine. We…we can't be anything. So…I really don't know what to do…" Sebastian admitted, feeling defeated by his own words. "When is the wedding anyway?"

"I-It's in a month…" Blaine said, looking down into his soup, suddenly not hungry. Sebastian nodded.

"Is he at home waiting for you right now? Where does he think you are?" Sebastian asks. Even though Blaine really doesn't want to talk about Kurt and _really_ doesn't want to tell Sebastian he doesn't live in Ohio, he knows he has to.

"Actually, he is at home but he's not expecting me home until tomorrow night. And, he knows I'm in Ohio, he just doesn't know exactly where…" Blaine admits, feeling awful about what he's saying. He doesn't want Sebastian to get upset and leave. He wants him to stay.

"Wait, what do you mean he knows you're in Ohio? Isn't he i-…? Wait… Blaine, where do you live?" Sebastian asks, afraid of the answer.

"I-I live in New York… I go to NYU," Blaine admits, avoiding Sebastian's gaze. Sebastian feels his heart drops. This man is leaving forever tomorrow night. The one man he's ever met that he could actually see himself being with is taken and leaving for good.

"O-Oh…" Sebastian says, dropping his eyes down to the table. Blaine feels completely awful. He wants nothing more than to tell him that was all a joke and he's here to stay. That they can date freely because there's no one in the way. But he can't. Because he lives in New York and is getting married to Kurt. "Maybe I should go…" Sebastian says after a silence.

"No!" Blaine all but yells. "Please don't go. I-I can't let you just walk out. Please stay?"

Sebastian looks into Blaine's eyes and knows he would do anything this man asked him to do.

"Alright, I'll stay," Sebastian says. And once he sees the small smile playing on Blaine's lips, he knows that he couldn't leave this gorgeous man even if he wanted to.

"Good," Blaine says.

"So…where are you staying?" Sebastian asks, pushing his plate away from himself, not wanting to eat anymore.

"At my parents' house in Westerville. Ah!" Blaine said, jumping from a loud clap of thunder. Sebastian couldn't help but smile as the smaller boy jumped from the thunder. They both looked out the window to find that it was now storming outside. Pouring rain, booming thunder and bright lightning.

"Westerville? Blaine, that's an hour away, it's almost three in the morning and its pouring rain out there. You can't drive back there tonight," Sebastian tells him.

"I don't have anywhere else to go," Blaine says with a shrug. Sebastian thought carefully before saying his next words. He knew they had the potential to screw everything up.

"You could stay with me for the night? I have a pull-out couch," Sebastian offers. Blaine can't help but smile at Sebastian's offer. He also feels nervous about it though. Of course he wanted to go back to this man's house but could he really take being in his house all alone at night without giving in to temptation? Blaine wasn't so sure. But he knew he didn't want to part with the taller man just yet.

"Yeah, okay. Thanks Sebastian," Blaine says with a smile. Sebastian smiled too as Kelly brings over the bill. Sebastian goes to reach for it but Blaine nabs it before he can.

"Really Blaine, let me pay," Sebastian tried to coax.

"No way. You're letting me stay at your house tonight, I've got this," Blaine says, sliding out of the booth and walking over to the registers. Sebastian couldn't help but let his eyes fall to Blaine's ass as he walked. Damn, it looked so good. Sebastian shook his head, clearing himself out of his daze and walked up beside Blaine. Blaine finished paying and they walked outside together.

"My place is only a few minutes away, want to just follow me again?" Sebastian yelled over the loud rain hitting the pavement. Blaine nodded and they ran out to their cars in the cold rain. Once they were inside they each started their car and Blaine began to follow Sebastian to the next location. Blaine couldn't help the smile on his face as he imagined being alone with the handsome man driving in front of him. What he didn't know was that Sebastian had the same smile on his face for the same exact reason.

They arrived to Sebastian's house and Blaine pulled his car into the spot next to where Sebastian parked. They got out and ran under the awning that's in front of the building. Once they were both under it they looked at each other. They were both soaking wet and they just began laughing. They laughed all the way up to the second floor and to Sebastian's door. Sebastian unlocked the door and allowed Blaine to go in first. Blaine walked in and looked around.

"Wow," Blaine says. Sebastian smiled and closed the door behind them.

"Do you like it?" Sebastian asks, putting his keys down on the table by the door.

"It's beautiful," Blaine says as he looks around. He looked at the couch and it was a beautiful blue couch that just looked so comfortable. There were oak tables around the room and the walls were lined with paintings and photos that just made the room look so perfect. Blaine felt like he stepped into a model room for a magazine.

"Well, the couch pulls out so let me go grab the sheets," Sebastian says as he disappears around the corner. Blaine frowns and sits down on the couch. He doesn't want to go to sleep yet. He wants to stay up and talk to Sebastian. But Blaine knows Sebastian had a long day at work and probably can't wait to fall asleep. Sebastian comes back and sits the sheets, blanket and pillow down on the coffee table. Blaine helps him carry the table off to the corner of the room so they can pull the pull-out bed out. Once they pulled it out and got the sheets on it Blaine sat down on it. Sebastian stood next to it just looking at Blaine. Sebastian was so tired and his body ached for his bed. But he didn't want to leave Blaine. He wanted to stay here with him.

"Blaine?" Sebastian asks. Blaine looks up at Sebastian.

"Yeah, Sebastian?" Blaine questions.

"Do you mind if I just hang out here with you for a little while? I'm not quite ready for bed yet," Sebastian lied. Blaine had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling.

"Of course, Sebastian. It's your home," Blaine says, scooting over on the bed to make room for Sebastian. Sebastian smiles and sits on the bed next to him.

"So why did you come to Ohio for your bachelor party?" Sebastian asks, leaning down against the back of the couch.

"I used to live here. I lived here all of my life until I went to New York," Blaine tells him, leaning back just like Sebastian.

"What made you move to New York? I mean, why did you choose NYU?" Sebastian asks, unknowingly staring into the eyes of the man who was staring right back. But then Blaine looked away and down at his lap.

"Um, because that's where my boyfriend went. So I followed him…" Blaine said softly. Sebastian looked away from Blaine and down to his own lap.

"What's his name?" Sebastian asks.

"Kurt," Blaine almost mumbles. Sebastian nods.

"He's a lucky man," Sebastian says, looking back to Blaine. Blaine looks back as well.

"Thanks," Blaine says. Sebastian nods as he lies down. Blaine scoots down and lies down next to him.

"You know, even though I'm not going to see you again after tomorrow morning, I'm glad you came into the club and I got to meet you," Sebastian says, looking into Blaine's eyes again. Blaine smiles softly.

"I'm really glad too," Blaine says. "But maybe I could stop by before I go to the airport? Will you be at the club?"

"Yeah," Sebastian says, "I'm always there."

"My flight isn't until the night so I'll ask my friends to drop me off there first," Blaine tells him.

"Your friends? Won't they wonder why you're stopping there?" Sebastian asks. Damn, Blaine hadn't thought of that.

"I'll think of something to tell them," Blaine says. Sebastian nods and his eyes slip closed. Blaine can see how tired he is and how much he wants to go to sleep. But it makes Blaine feel good that he stayed out there with him. Blaine decides to remain quiet so that Sebastian can sleep. Once he knows Sebastian's asleep, Blaine turns the light off and pulls the blanket up over the top of them. Blaine gently slips half off the pillow under Sebastian's head before laying his head on the other half. Blaine smiled at how truly adorable Sebastian looked while he's asleep. Blaine couldn't help himself but he leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to Sebastian's forehead. Blaine wasn't going to think about the fact that he has to leave this amazing man tomorrow. He didn't think about the fact that he was getting married to someone that wasn't Sebastian in a month. He didn't think about the fact that this man wasn't his. Blaine snuggled in close to Sebastian and pretended, for just one night, that Sebastian was his. And that this was their home that they shared together. And they were falling asleep next to each other like they did every night. For one night, Blaine just wanted to pretend.

* * *

**Aren't they just perfect? Aw, I love it! Next chapter Blaine lets his little secret spill! But to who? :O Check back to find out! :) Let me know what you thought about this chapter! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm here! Sorry I've been gone so long but I was out of state and now I have family visiting so I've been really really busy! And I leave Friday to go out of state again for a few days. But when I'm there I'm going to see R5 so I'm super excited for that! I get back on Tuesday and should be back to updating regularly for a month or so. But then I move into college O.O and I'm not sure how much I'll be able to update then... Anyway, back to the story. I'm still loving how much you guys like this story! It makes me really really happy! And I've decided how I'm going to write a big plot point for this! I'm excited for using it because I'm kind of basing off something I read in another fic. It's actually probably my favorite fic of the moment so when I use it I'll be sure to credit where I got the idea from! It's not like I'm totally copying the idea...well, you'll see :P But I like this chapter because it's got my Seblaine and my Niff. Gotta love both! Enjoy!**

* * *

Sebastian wakes up but doesn't open his eyes. He's slept better than he has in a long time. Sebastian smiles, snuggling into the bed. Wait...this wasn't his bed. And what's that noise? It sounds like a soft breathing. Sebastian's eyes shoot open. There's Blaine. He fell asleep next to Blaine. Sebastian's staring at the sleeping boy. He knows he should get out of bed but he doesn't want to. And their head is sharing the same pillow. Sebastian smiles again and scoots himself closer to the man in the bed. Blaine feels the motion on the bed and opens his eyes. Blaine smiles when he sees that Sebastian is looking at him and smiling. Sebastian looks down, embarrassed he got caught.

"Good morning," Sebastian mumbles. Blaine smiles.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" Blaine asks.

"Actually, better than I have in a long time," Sebastian says, sitting up and stretching.

"I'm glad to hear that. It must've been this bed," Blaine said with a smirk. Sebastian chuckled and stood up.

"Yeah, that had to be it," Sebastian says, shooting Blaine a wink. Blaine smiles and playfully pulls the blanket up over his head. Sebastian loved how adorable he was being and had to tear himself away from the scene before he did something he shouldn't. Sebastian walked into the kitchen.

"You want some pancakes?" he yelled from the kitchen. Blaine pulled the blanket down and looked around to see that Sebastian was gone.

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks," Blaine said, standing up and smoothing out his clothes. Sebastian pulls out the ingredients and begins to make pancakes.

"I didn't know you could cook," Blaine says, waltzing into the kitchen.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, killer," Sebastian says keeping his focus on his cooking. Blaine takes a seat at the kitchen table.

"I'd like to," Blaine says, looking down at his hands. Sebastian stops what he's doing and sighs.

"Blaine..." he says, turning around to face the man. Blaine reluctantly looked up to meet Sebastian's eyes. "Blaine, you're leaving today. And we're never going to see each other again."

"Don't say that," Blaine snapped, his back straightening.

"Why? It's true, isn't it?" Sebastian questions.

"I don't want it to be," Blaine says quietly. Sebastian sighs and sits across the table from Blaine.

"What do you want?" Sebastian asks, looking Blaine directly in the eyes.

"I..." Blaine sighs, "I don't know. I honestly don't."

Sebastian nods.

"Only you can decide that, Blaine," Sebastian tells him and Blaine nods in agreement. "Now, let me get those pancakes going," Sebastian says, standing up and returning to his cooking. Blaine groans and drops his head to the table. Sebastian finishes a stack of pancakes and sets them on the table. He grabs the syrup, butter and forks and sits down at the table.

"These look great," Blaine says, putting some on his plate. Sebastian smiles and puts some on his own plate. They both take a bite.

"Damn, these are good!" Blaine calls out with his mouth stuffed, making Sebastian laugh.

"Oh, you have some..." Sebastian says, reaching over and wiping some butter off of Blaine's upper lip. Blaine watches him, feeling his heart skip a beat when Sebastian touches his lip. Sebastian looks at the butter on his finger and brings his finger up to his mouth, sucking the butter off. Blaine can't help the soft moan that escapes his lips and Sebastian smirks at him before continuing to eat his pancakes. They finish their pancakes in silence and Sebastian stands up to clear the dishes. Blaine stands up as well.

"Thanks for breakfast Sebastian, it was really great," Blaine says. Sebastian turns to him and smiles.

"It was no problem," Sebastian answers. Blaine reluctantly looks at his watch a sighs. "Gotta get going?"

"Yeah," Blaine says sadly. "I'm supposed to meet me friends."

"You gonna come say goodbye tonight?" Sebastian asks. Blaine nods.

"Definitely. I wouldn't leave without it," Blaine tells him. Sebastian smiles and walks over to stand in front of Blaine. "Can I have a hug?" Blaine asks timidly. Sebastian nods and wraps his arms around the smaller boy. Blaine leans into the hug and lays his head on Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian holds Blaine close to him, never wanting to let go. Blaine takes in Sebastian's scent, trying to memorize it. Neither man wanted to let go so they just stayed that way for a while, just holding each other. Sebastian pulled away first, knowing that Blaine had somewhere to be.

"You better get going, sexy," Sebastian said, avoiding Blaine's eyes. Blaine nodded and gave Sebastian's cheek a quick kiss. Sebastian looked at Blaine's face and smiled at him.

"I'll see you later, Sebastian," Blaine said, headed for the door.

"See you, Blaine," Sebastian said as he turned back to the sink full of dishes, determined not to get emotional about this. Sebastian scrubbed furiously at the drying syrup on the plates trying his hardest to tell himself that he'd be fine once Blaine left.

Blaine walked out of the door and just stood in front of the door to Sebastian's apartment. He wanted to just run in there and kiss Sebastian and tell him that he had no where he'd rather be. And maybe that was true but Blaine knew he had to leave. He had to go meet up with his friends at Dalton and act like everything was okay. Blaine composed himself and made his way down to his car. He got inside and just sat there for a moment before starting the car. He took deep breaths trying to calm himself down. He didn't know why he was so worked up about this but it was really getting to him. Blaine started the drive back to Dalton in silence. He was just thinking. Thinking about his life and how it had all changed so suddenly since he met Sebastian. Before he was so sure about everything in his life. He knew that Kurt was the one for him and that they were to be married shortly. He knew they'd live happily ever after in New York and have beautiful children together. But now, Blaine had no idea about his life. He wasn't so sure Kurt was the one for him anymore. I mean, how can someone be the right person when you find someone else who makes you feel amazing as well? Blaine knew he loved Kurt but he couldn't quite put his finger on how he felt about Sebastian. And now the idea of marrying Kurt made Blaine's heart ache because that meant he wouldn't be with Sebastian. But also the thought of leaving Kurt for Sebastian made his heart ache because that meant hurting Kurt and that's something Blaine never ever wanted to do. After a while of contemplating his life, Blaine got tired of thinking and decided to turn on the radio. But why does every stupid song have to be about love? Or heartbreak? Definitely things Blaine did not want to hear about right now. He scanned through each channel multiple times before giving up and putting in his soundtrack of The Lion King. But he skipped Can You Feel The Love Tonight of course. Blaine loved listening to Disney music when he was tense because it calmed his nerves and the music was generally happy and upbeat which made it fun.

Blaine pulled into the Dalton parking lot and already spotted everyone else's cars in the lot. Blaine looked down at his clothes. Thankfully he had changed his outfit after everyone left so no one would know that these clothes were from yesterday. He got out of the car and ran a hand through his half-gelled hair hoping it still looked presentable. He quickly found his way to the front office where everyone was waiting for him.

"Finally dude! Where were you?" David exclaimed, as all of the Warblers stood up from their seats.

"Uh…" Blaine said.

"What's up with your hair?" Wes asked. Blaine reached up to feel his hair.

"What's wrong with it?" he asked.

"It looks like you slept in the gutter last night. Plus your clothes are all wrinkled," Jeff says as his eyes widened. "Hey…" Jeff said in an accusatory tone.

"No, Jeffrey Sterling, I did not have sex with anyone last night," Blaine informed the blonde. Jeff pouted and crossed his arms, standing next to his boyfriend. Blaine looked at the way Nick was looking at him. His look told him that he knew something was up and that Blaine would be questioned about it later.

"So, uh, we ready to go?" Blaine asked, grabbing the visitor's pass that Thad was holding out to him.

"Yeah man, let's go," David said as they all made their way out into the hall and down towards the old choir room. As they walked Blaine spaced out and began to think about Sebastian. He wondered what time he had to go into work today. And how many creeps would hit on him and try to get them to go home with them. Blaine knew Sebastian loved performing but Blaine wasn't a fan of the creepy old men that Sebastian performed for. It made him mad that those men just treat him as an object. Not as a man. He's a real man with real feelings that Blaine just wants to get to know a little bit better.

"Blaine?" Thad called. Blaine looked up at him.

"Yeah?" Blaine asked. He looked around. He hadn't even noticed that they had gotten to the choir room and that everyone was inside.

"You alright? You seem kind of lost…" Thad says.

"Oh, um, yeah, I'm fine," Blaine said, trying to keep it cool.

"If you say so man…" Thad said with a look that told Blaine that he didn't believe him. Blaine tried to keep his focus for the rest of the visit. He smiled and laughed when one of the guys came up with a memory that happened in a particular room they were in. He added his comments about how the Dalton food was some of the best he'd ever had. He even made a few jokes throughout the day as they looked around. The only thing that made Blaine uneasy was the way Nick kept looking at him. He knew Nick was going to corner him the first chance he got and Blaine didn't want to give him that chance. That's part of the reason that he stayed so animated throughout the day, trying to give the illusion that there was nothing up. But Nick was his best friend, of course he could see through it. The tour ended and all former Warblers made their way out of the school and out into the parking lot.

"Well, I guess this is it. We'll see you at the wedding man," Wes said, pulling Blaine into a hug. Blaine hugged Wes back.

"See you then, dude. Take care," Blaine told him, patting his back and pulling away. Wes smiled at him and let Trent say his goodbyes next.

"I'll miss you, Blaine," Trent said as he hugged him.

"I'll miss you two, man. But I'll see you next month," Blaine said, smiling at Trent. Trent smiled and nodded, letting David pull Blaine into a hug.

"Be good," David said which made Blaine's eyes widen. But then he remembered that it was just an expression and David didn't actually know anything.

"Will do. Take care of yourself, man," Blaine says, smiling at one of his oldest friends. Next was Thad's turn.

"See you soon, buddy," Thad said.

"See you, dude," Blaine says in return. Blaine waves as his four friends walk to their cars. Blaine doesn't even bother to look back at Nick and Jeff. They're taking him to airport so he'll see them later. Blaine's quickly walks to his car.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Blaine hears from behind him. He squeezes his eyes shut. He was cornered. Blaine turns around coming face to face with Nick. Jeff was trailing behind Nick, not sure what was going on.

"Yeah?" Blaine asks, putting on as innocent of a mask as he could fake.

"Oh, don't give me that. What's up with you man? And no lies," Nick says. Blaine sighs. Nick knows damn well that Blaine isn't capable of lying to him.

"Okay, can we at least go back to my place and I can tell you there?" Blaine asks. Nick nods.

"Okay, sure. We'll see you there," Nick says, taking Jeff's arm and walking to his own car. Blaine sighed that he had at least some time to think of how to explain this whole mess. Blaine got in his car and turned off The Lion King soundtrack as it came on. He needed this ride to be silent. He pulled out of the Dalton parking lot and began the short drive home. Before he knows it, he's there and still has no idea what he's going to say. Blaine parks in the driveway and Nick pulls in behind him. The three men walk into the house and Nick practically sits Blaine down on the couch himself as they walk into the living room.

"Okay, now talk," Nick ordered.

"Wait, what's going on?" Jeff asks, still confused. Nick sighs.

"Something's up with Blaine. He's been acting all weird ever since we left Dirty Times on Saturday. Are you sure you didn't cheat on Kurt, man?" Nick asks, looking back to Blaine.

"Yes, I'm sure," Blaine says with a huff.

"Well then what is it?" Jeff asks.

"I just…I don't…ugh," Blaine starts. "Promise me you won't freak out or judge me or anything?"

"Duh! We're your best friends, you know you can tell us anything," Jeff says and Nick nods in agreement. Blaine sighs.

"Okay, well…I may have a crush…" Blaine says, looking up at his friends through his eyelashes. Both Nick and Jeff were just staring at him.

"On who?" Nick asks after a moment of awkward silence.

"Seb-…Emerald," Blaine admits. Again, the only immediate response he got from his friends was staring.

"Blaine…that's insane," Nick says.

"Yeah, I mean, tons of guys get lap dances. Blaine, the strippers are paid to act like they want you," Jeff adds.

"No, it's not like that in this case," Blaine says.

"Blaine, you don't even know this guy's real name. You don't even kn-" Nick was cut off.

"HIS NAME IS SEBASTIAN SMYTHE! HE DROPPED OUT OF HIGH SCHOOL BECAUSE HE GOT KICKED OUT OF THE HOUSE AND THE ONLY JOB HE COULD FIND WAS AT THE CLUB. HE'S AMAZING AND SWEET AND FUNNY AND IS A GOOD COOK!" Blaine screamed at his best friends. Both boys looked taken aback by their friend's out lash. They were stunned into silence for a few moments.

"Oh…um, he cooked for you?" Nick asked.

"Y-Yeah, he made me breakfast this morning," Blaine says.

"But you said you two didn't -" Jeff was interrupted.

"We didn't. I just… When I said I was going to my grandparents I really went back to the club. I saw him there and I asked when he got off of work and it wasn't until really late. I said I'd wait and I did. We went to a diner and ate and then when we were ready to leave there was a thunderstorm out and he said he didn't want me driving in it so he invited me to his place. Nothing happened, we just talked for a little bit then we fell asleep," Blaine explained, thinking they didn't need to know about falling asleep in the same bed part.

"Wow…" Nick said, not really sure what else to say. Then Jeff asked the one thing Blaine really didn't want to talk about.

"What about Kurt?"

"I…I don't know," Blaine admitted with a sigh. "I love him and I don't want to hurt him. But I can't get Sebastian out of my mind."

"Okay Blaine tell me this," Nick said, leaning forward so his elbows were on his knees. "Which scenario is worse? You living here with Sebastian after you called off the wedding with Kurt or you living in New York with Kurt, leaving Sebastian behind?"

Blaine lowered his head, in deep thought. He really didn't know.

"I really don't know, Nick. I honestly can't answer that," Blaine tells him, looking up to meet his friend's eyes. Nick nods.

"Would you like my advice?" Nick asks.

"I'd love it," Blaine says with a nod.

"I think you should postpone the wedding. Not cancel it, just delay it. Because you need to sort out your feelings before you commit to anyone," Nick says. Blaine nods. That sounds reasonable to him.

"Why do I tell Kurt I'm postponing? I can't tell him the truth. It'd kill him," Blaine says.

"Tell him something came up and Nick and I can't make it," Jeff suggests.

"Yeah, okay. He wouldn't go through with it if you guys aren't there. But why can't you make it?" Blaine asks.

"Um… Tell him we had decided to get a baby and that's when all the adoption crap is going to happen!" Jeff comes up with.

"But what about when you don't get a baby?" Blaine asks.

"The adoption fell through," Nick says. Blaine smiles.

"Yeah, that could work," Blaine says. Nick and Jeff smile.

"But you still have to figure out what you want to do about Sebastian," Jeff says. Blaine nods.

"Yeah, I know. I told him I'd stop by the club on the way to the airport to say goodbye. Is that okay, guys?" Blaine asks hopefully.

"Yeah, sure," Nick says.

"Can we go now so we can catch another show?" Jeff asks excitedly. Nick rolls his eyes. Blaine chuckles.

"My bags are all packed whenever you guys are ready," Blaine says.

"Now. Please. NOW." Jeff says, standing up and heading for the door.

"So you'd rather see a bunch of men that you can't have dance around up on stage instead of seeing me, the man you already have, naked in front of you?" Nick asks, following Jeff out. Jeff smirks.

"Oh babe, don't be silly. I know I'll get to see both tonight," Jeff says as he runs away from Nick, knowing that would earn him a hit. Nick began to run after his boyfriend as Blaine put his suitcase in the trunk of Nick's car, laughing at the pair. Blaine would've driven himself to the airport but he didn't want to just leave his car at the airport. He had left his car in Ohio because there really isn't much need for one in New York. Jeff had managed to escape Nick and slid into the passenger seat of his car. Nick got in the driver's seat and glared at Jeff.

"Get. Out," Nick ordered. Jeff smirked.

"You wouldn't leave without me," Jeff says.

"No, I meant get in the backseat. I'm not going to sit by you, I'll sit by Blaine," Nick says, somewhat resembling a pouting child. Jeff rolls his eyes and climbs out of the car, switching seats with Blaine. Blaine slides into the passenger seat and Nick begins to drive.

Blaine's dreading seeing Sebastian because he knows this is goodbye. But he's also excited as well because right now he's on his way to see Sebastian.

* * *

**Thoughts? I hope this was worth the wait! And I just finished the next chapter tonight and I'll tell ya, it's pretty sad :( But look out for it soon! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: Long author's note. Hi guys! I know I've been really slacking in the updates lately but that's because I'm super busy packing for college! I leave this week to go there and I'm totally not prepared... So my updates probably won't happen too often. Plus the fact that my house got struck by lightning a few days ago so I haven't had internet until today. And usually I have the next chapter of this written before I post another one but this time I don't :( So y'all might have to wait a little longer for the next chapter. I really can't guarantee when I'll be able to write again for a while. But I thought you guys deserved an update! I just made a twitter for my fanfics because I have twitter on my phone so if anything were to happen that I would need to delay a chapter like my internet going out again or something, I could just tell you on there. So go follow FangirlingFFN and maybe I'll even give away spoilers if you want some ;) Anyway, back to the story! I hope you guys like this chapter. It's sad but we all knew this had to come eventually. No, it's not the end, it's just a sad part. So enjoy chapter seven!**

* * *

The ride to the club was filled with Jeff chattering away about how he was happy to go back to the club to see all the hot guys and Nick making sarcastic comments in return. Blaine was too lost in his thoughts to even really notice either of his friends were talking though. He wanted to hurry up and get to the club to see Sebastian. But he knew that once he got there, he would never want to leave. He wanted to take Sebastian back to New York with him. He just didn't want to leave his side. Nick Finally pulled up in the club's parking lot and pulled into a space. They all got out and Blaine practically sprinted up to the bar to see Marty. Nick and Jeff followed him and stood behind him as he stood at the bar.

"Marty, I-," Blaine began but Marty silenced him by sticking his hand up.

"I know who you're here to see. He hasn't stopped talking about you since you came into this joint," Marty tells him with a smile. Blaine smiled weakly, feeling his heart swell and drop at what the bartender just told him. Marty made his way back behind the curtain to go tell Sebastian that Blaine was here. Blaine turned to face Nick and Jeff.

"Do I look okay?" Blaine asked.

"You look a little sweaty," Jeff answered honestly. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"You look good, Blaine," Nick told him reassuringly.

"Thanks man," Blaine replied.

* * *

"Yo, kid. Your man is here to see you," Marty said as he knocked on Sebastian's dressing room door. Sebastian couldn't help but smile and roll his eyes.

"He's not my man, Marty," Sebastian answers as he stood up and opened the door.

"Yeah, okay," Marty said sarcastically with a smirk on his face. "He's got two other guys here with him. Are they allowed back?"

"Um… If they want to I guess they can," Sebastian says, unsure. Marty nods and heads back out to the bar area.

* * *

"Go ahead in, kid. He says you can brings your friends back too if they want," Marty tells Blaine, taking his spot back behind the bar. Blaine looks at his two friends.

"You guys wanna come back?" Blaine asks, praying they say no.

"Yes!" Jeff says, taking a step forward. Nick presses his hand against his boyfriend's chest.

"No Blaine, you need to do this alone," Nick says, glaring at Jeff out of the corner of his eye. Jeff sighs.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Well, I'll be back soon…" Blaine says as he walks back and goes behind the curtain. He finds the room and knocks on the door.

Sebastian hears Blaine knock and he knows this is it. The goodbye. He quickly opens the door. The pair just smile at each other for a moment. Sebastian reaches out and takes Blaine's hand, pulling him into the room. Blaine shuts the door behind him and even once he's inside, he still doesn't let go of Sebastian's hand.

"Hey there," Sebastian says quietly, his usual confidence fading as his sadness takes over.

"Hey," Blaine answers, pulling Sebastian into a tight hug and wrapping his arms around him securely. Sebastian hugs back instantly, burying his head into Blaine's hair, trying to ignore the gobs of hair gel he's probably inhaling.

"I'm going to miss you, Blaine," Sebastian admits.

"I'm going to miss you too. Honestly, I don't want to go," Blaine mumbles into Sebastian's shoulder.

"You have to," Sebastian mumbles back. "You have Kurt and your life in New York. You'll forget about me."

Blaine pulls back and looks into Sebastian's eyes.

"Never. I will never forget about you as long as I live. You're amazing Sebastian. Sometimes I think you don't realize how truly amazing you are and that's heartbreaking," Blaine tells him. He couldn't tell him he was going to postpone the wedding. Sebastian would either get mad, telling Blaine that he shouldn't, which in turn would make Blaine mad, or get his hopes up and then what would happen if Blaine picked Kurt? Blaine couldn't do that to him.

"Thank you, Blaine. I'm really glad I got to meet you. I'll never forget about you either," Sebastian says, a slight smile on his lips.

"Hey," Blaine says, pulling Sebastian's hand into his own and squeezing it, "let me see your phone."

Sebastian goes to the other side of the room and fishes around in his bag. He finally pulls out his phone and hands it to Blaine. Blaine takes it and types his number in, saving his name as 'Blaine aka sexy ;)'.

"There. Now call me so I can have your number," Blaine says. Sebastian looks down at his phone and smirks before calling Blaine's number. Blaine smiles and saves Sebastian in his phone. "Thanks."

"Thank you too, Blaine. I'm glad we can keep in touch," Sebastian tells him.

"Me too. And if you're ever in New York you have to come see me. I'll take you anywhere you'd like to go!" Blaine says.

"I've never been there so that's a lot," Sebastian says with a chuckle. "And whenever you come back to Ohio you should call me."

"I most definitely will," Blaine responds. Then it gets quiet because they both know what's coming next.

"I-I guess this is goodbye, Blaine…" Sebastian says sadly.

"No, not goodbye. I'll see you later," Blaine says and Sebastian nods.

"Yeah, okay," Sebastian mutters, almost not audibly. He pulls Blaine into a hug that Blaine returns just as tightly. They just sit there holding each other for a few minutes. Blaine clings to this man, never wanting to let him out of his grasp. Sebastian is the one to pull back because he knows if he doesn't do it now then he'll just end up on his knees begging for Blaine not to leave him. Blaine looks up at Sebastian with watery eyes.

"B-Bye, Sebastian," Blaine says, trying to put his acting skills to use and not cry.

"Bye, B-Blaine," Sebastian says and then presses a soft kiss to Blaine's forehead. Blaine hugs him quickly once more before quickly walking out of the door, knowing that if he stayed for one more second, he would never go home to Kurt. Sebastian fell back onto his couch, just staring at nothing. He was numb.

Blaine quickly walked back out to his friends, desperately needing to get out of this club. Nick and Jeff saw him and stood up.

"Hey Blaine, ready to g-," Jeff gets cut off as Blaine speeds right past him and out the door.

"Was he crying?" Nick asks. Jeff looks after Blaine worriedly before both of them rushed out the door after Blaine.

* * *

Marty sees that Blaine was crying and knows that something must have happened between the two of them. He walks out from behind the bar, ignoring the customers that are getting annoyed as they wait for their drink. He walks up to Sebastian's door and is about to knock when he hears a noise he's never heard before coming from the other side of the door. Sebastian crying. Marty almost can't believe it. Not that Sebastian had feelings, because he knew how big of a heart Sebastian had. But he can't believe he was hurt this bad that something would actually make him cry. Marty knocked softly.

"Kid? You okay?" Marty asks quietly. It takes a few moments for Sebastian to answer.

"Y-Yeah… B-But can I cancel my performances today? I-I-I really j-just want to g-go home…" Sebastian replies. Now Marty knew this was really bad. In the whole two years Sebastian had been working here, he had never cancelled a performance. Sure, one time last year he had the flu and Marty sent him home for the week but that wasn't Sebastian's choice. But now he's cancelling a performance? Marty knew he needed to go home.

"Of course, Sebastian. Go home and feel better," Marty told him.

"T-Thanks, Marty," Sebastian said between sniffles. Marty went back to his place at the bar, hoping that Sebastian could recover from whatever was wrong.

* * *

"Blaine, what's wrong?" Nick asked as he and Jeff rushed after him in the parking lot.

"I didn't want to do it!" Blaine yelled, turning around to face them. "I wanted to stay. I wanted to call Kurt up and tell him we were over and just stay there with Sebastian and go home with him today when he gets off of work."

Jeff couldn't take his friend looking so sad and came up to him, pulling him into a comforting embrace. Blaine began sobbing instantly, burying his head in Jeff's chest. Jeff rubbed Blaine's back softly while Nick unlocked the car. Blaine let go of Jeff and slumped down in the back seat, Jeff sliding in next to him. Nick got in the driver's seat, all three of them remaining silent. Blaine leaned into Jeff and cried his eyes out the whole way to the airport. Jeff did his best to soothe his friend but nothing would work. Kurt wouldn't even be able to calm him down now. Actually, Kurt would just make it worse. Blaine just wanted Sebastian. They finally arrive to the airport and Blaine has calmed down some. They all get out of the car and Blaine gets his bag.

"Thank you guys for everything," Blaine says as he hugs Jeff.

"No problem, man. Take care, buddy," Jeff answers.

"I'll see you guys soon," Blaine says as he hugs Nick.

"Can't wait, Blaine. Have a safe trip," Nick replies, giving Blaine a pat on the back. Blaine smiles at them one more time as he gives them a wave. He walks into the airport and everything becomes a blur. He checks in, the checks his bag, he goes through security, he sits at the gate waiting to board the plane.

"Is this seat taken?" Blaine hears and he looks up. There's a girl maybe a little older than him standing in front of him.

"No, go ahead," Blaine says, gesturing to the seat next to him. She smiles and sits down next to him.

"Are you from Ohio?" the girl asks. Blaine turns his head to look at her. She had auburn hair and light brown eyes.

"Yeah but I moved to New York," Blaine answers simply. Not in the mood for a conversation.

"Oh me too. Maybe we could hang out sometime?" the girl asks, batting her eyelashes at Blaine. Blaine had to remind himself that it was rude to roll his eyes at people in public before answering.

"Actually, I'm gay. And e-engaged," Blaine answers her. She frowns and immediately faces forward, blushing some.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the girl says.

"S'okay," Blaine answers, closing his eyes tightly. Luckily, to save them both from further embarrassment, the flight attendants have started the boarding process. Blaine gets up and gets in the line. He gets on the plane and takes his seat. He has nothing to occupy his mind on this flight so he just closes his eyes, hoping that he'll fall asleep. Blaine pulls out his phone and decides to text Sebastian before he has to turn his phone off.

'I'll see you soon. –B'

He sends it and then turns his phone off. The plane takes off and Blaine slips off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Sebastian arrives home, his eyes red and puffy. He walks into his room and immediately collapses onto his bed. He doesn't even care that he still has his day clothes on as he slips underneath the covers. He hears his phone buzz and he pulls it out of his pocket. He sees the text from Blaine and begins to cry even harder. He manages to type out a quick reply before throwing his phone onto his night stand and crying himself to sleep.

'I can't wait. –S'

* * *

Blaine's jolted awake as the plane lands and the plane bounces up and down on the runway. He rubs the sleep out of his eyes as the plane taxis to the gate. Once the plane stops he stands up and walks off of the plane. He checks his phone as he walks to the baggage claim and sees that he has two text messages.

'I'll be waiting for you at the baggage claim, baby! See you then! –K'

'I can't wait –S'

Blaine smiles to himself as he sees that last text and is almost knocked over as someone barrels into him and pulls him into a hug. It takes him a minute to recuperate and figure out its Kurt. Blaine puts his phone back in his pocket and hugs Kurt back.

"Blaine! I missed you so much!" Kurt exclaims.

"I missed you too, baby," Blaine says back, squeezing Kurt. Kurt smiles up at him and takes his hand, walking him over to the baggage claim.

"What were you smiling at when I saw you? Were you reading that text from me?" Kurt asks. Blaine blushes, knowing that he has to say yes.

"Uh, yeah, baby, I was," Blaine says as he spots his bag, saving him from talking about it anymore. Once Blaine has his bag, Kurt takes his empty hand and they walk to the car together. Kurt begins to ask Blaine all kinds of questions about his visit to Dalton and how their friends are doing on the way home. Blaine answers him the best he can, trying to steer the conversation away from anything to do with Sebastian. Once they get home, Blaine practically hops out of the car, needing to be in his own home again.

"So baby…" Kurt says, putting on his seductive face. "Should we fool around tonight or are you too tired?"

"You know I would love to baby," Blaine lies, knowing he would just think of Sebastian the whole time, "but I'm pretty exhausted. Tomorrow?"

"I'll hold you to that," Kurt says with a wink. Blaine fakes a smile, trying not to groan. He slips into his pajamas and they both get in bed.

"Goodnight my love. I'm glad to have you home," Kurt says, taking Blaine in his arms as they lay in their bed.

"I'm glad to be home," Blaine says, snuggling into Kurt's chest, desperately needing sleep. He could worry about talking to Kurt about pushing the wedding back tomorrow.

"I love you, Blaine,"

"I love you too, Kurt,"

* * *

**So what'd you guys think? I hope you liked it! Should Klaine or Seblaine prevai? ;) Don't forget to follow FangirlingFFN! Oh! And even though I do enjoy my current picture for that account (it's pretty funny and genius if you ask me! I'd love to know who made it!), I was wondering if anyone on here would be interested in creating a picture for me to use as my default on twitter? Something that has 'Fangirling Forever' written in it. Something that fits me? Let me know if you're interested! Either on here or on my twitter...or even my tumblr! Hope to see you soon guys! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi there! So I wrote this whole thing today. Oh the things you can do when you get inspiration :) Anyway, I'm in college now! And I try to work on my fanfics in my spare time (which isn't alot right now) so yes, they are all going to slow down a little bit. But I will tell you, this and By The Way I Love You are the ones I'll be working on and updating the most because they seem to be the crowd favorites. But I'm personally in love with Never Alone, as I am with all my other fics, so that one will be getting updated alot as well. The other stories will too, they'll just be a little bit slower. And I'll be writing a fic for Seblaine Week next week! I'm so excited! I already have my first day's entry completed because I am so excited! If you want to know the prompts just check out tumblr. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It dives into some of Sebastian's past that he hasn't talked about before but it explains some things that you might be wondering about. And there's some angst (i guess you could call it that?) towards the end! So enjoy this chapter! I really liked writing it :)**

* * *

Chapter 8

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Sebastian is awoken by his alarm blaring way too loud and way too early for his taste. He blindly reaches over and turns it off before turning over his bed and pulling the blankets up over his head. He did not want to get out of bed today. Sebastian wishes he could cocoon himself in his blankets and never have to get up on stage and perform for creepy old men again. This was the first time Sebastian ever thought of his job like that. Well, always as performing but he never really paid mind to the creepy old men. He knew they came with the territory and Sebastian always was professional about them and took their perverted nature kindly, although if he had just met them on the street, Sebastian would knock their teeth out. Sebastian loved being up on that stage performing, singing and dancing along to the songs that he got to pick out. He even liked that he got to do it almost naked every night. The way the men watched him as he took his clothes off and danced around made him feel sexy and gave him confidence. Once Sebastian had seen an article online about what makes strippers like their job. As he read it he saw that it was written by a psychologist that had done case studies on strippers. Most of the 'facts' in there he found meaningless but there was one argument that stayed with him and was stuck into his head. It said that strippers, male or female, like the attention given to them because of their bodies because they were denied it some other time in their life. And as Sebastian had read that he remembered a specific time in his life where this was true. It was back when he was sixteen, just shortly before he got kicked out. His dad, the big state attorney that he was, was always having parties at their house which clients, potential clients and co-workers would attend. Normally Sebastian detested these parties for many reasons. One, there was never anyone there his age to mingle with. Two, since no one there was his age, most of the adults avoided him, not wanting to get stuck talking to a 'kid'. And three, if the adults did talk to him it was always about how he needed to straighten out and be a man that his father could be proud of. And not once did Sebastian's father ever argue this or say that he was proud of Sebastian. Sometimes he would actually agree with the accuser. But at this particular party when he was sixteen, there was a new intern at his father's office that came to the party. Sebastian had seen this man before when he'd go to his father's office on the slight occasion that his father had forgotten something at home and needed Sebastian to bring it. The first time Sebastian had seen him was when Sebastian needed some money to fill up his car with gas and stopped by his father's office so he could get some. When Sebastian walked in he saw him sitting at the desk directly in front of the elevators. Sebastian was frozen as he looked over this man. He was beautiful. He had honey colored hair and light brown eyes. He was strong but not too overly muscled. And when he stood he saw that the man was just slightly taller than Sebastian. But that was okay because Sebastian was still a growing boy. Sebastian walked over to his desk as the man stepped away for coffee. He read the man's name tag on the desk. Parker Jones, intern. Parker. What a cute name, Sebastian thought. Parker came back to his desk and gave Sebastian a polite smile. Sebastian smiled, in return easily getting lost in the man's eyes. Sebastian heard his father call his name and was brought out of his daze and walked over to his father telling him the intention with which he came. After that Sebastian found many more excuses to go to his father's office. Just sometimes to say hello, which Sebastian's father found extremely odd. Though Sebastian never talked to Parker, they would share flirty glances and smiles and smirks. Sebastian knew he was gay and that he wanted him. But neither never had an opportunity to make their move because of Sebastian's father. Parker couldn't go after his boss's son. And Sebastian couldn't 'show his gay' in front of his father. So when Sebastian found out that his father was having another party at their house, Sebastian was actually excited for the first time. He wore his best attire, his black suit with silk tie. He knew he looked good in it and he hoped Parker would think the same. The party started and all of the guests started to arrive. Sebastian politely greeted them all as he always searched out the window for the next car to show up, hoping it was Parker. And then he finally came. Looking gorgeous in his suit. Sebastian smiled at him as he walked in the house and finally spoke his first words to him.

"Hello there, how nice of you to come," Sebastian said with a sly smirk playing across his lips. Parker smiled at Sebastian.

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world," Parker said with a matching expression on his face. Sebastian smiled and greeted the rest of the arriving guests. Once everyone had arrived and Sebastian didn't have to be on greeting duty anymore, he went straight for the refreshment table, grabbing two glasses of champagne and making his way over to Parker. Sebastian handed him a glass and the two drank in silence for a few minutes.

"Are you enjoying the party?" Sebastian asked.

"It's very loud in here. Is there perhaps a bathroom I could use in a quieter part of the house? Maybe upstairs?" Parker asked quietly, giving Sebastian a smirk. Sebastian instantly grabbed Parker's hand and led him to his bedroom.

"There's a bathroom in here if you really want one," Sebastian said, closing his door and going over to sit on his bed.

"Suddenly, I don't think I have to go anymore," Parker said, straddling Sebastian's lap and then began kissing him. Sebastian kissed back instantly, wrapping his arms around Parker's waist. Parker pushed them down so they were lying down. Jackets were pulled off, ties thrown across the room and then Parker went for Sebastian's shirt. He popped open the buttons and stared down at Sebastian's chest. Sebastian threw his head back, expecting Parker to begin rubbing his hands over his chest. Instead, Sebastian felt nothing but heard a laugh. Sebastian's head snapped up as he looked up at Parker. What could possibly be funny?

"What?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh, it's just, I thought you had abs. And you clearly don't," Parker said, gesturing down to Sebastian's stomach which, although not fat by any means, was not muscular.

"Well when your father ships you to a prep school that doesn't have a gym, it's hard to work out. Especially with the work amount load," Sebastian shot back.

"Wait, prep school? How old are you?" Parker asked, getting off of Sebastian.

"I'm sixteen. How old are you?" Sebastian asked back.

"I'm twenty-five. Wow, sixteen… I thought you were twenty-one at least. Yeah, I'm not doing this. If you had more muscle, maybe but no. Sorry," Parker said as he picked up his ties, putting it back on and shrugging on his jacket.

"What the hell?" Sebastian shouted as he followed Parker out into the hallway outside his room. As they both walked into the hallway they came face to face with Sebastian's father as he was showing once of his client's around the house. Sebastian shirtless and messed up hair as Parker's clothes were all wrinkled and his hair disheveled as well. Sebastian instantly knew what would happen. His father caught him 'being gay' and that wasn't allowed in his house.

"Sebastian Smythe. Pack your bags and get out of my house. Parker Jones, don't bother showing up for work on Monday. We will have already found someone to replace you," are the last words Sebastian ever heard his father say. Sebastian went back to his room and gathered his things, slipping out the back door, trying to avoid all the party guests, knowing there would be speculation of him if any of them saw him. So that part of the article made sense to Sebastian. That's why he loved to be admired for his body, because Parker had rejected it. But right now Sebastian didn't want to get out of his bed, let alone dance. So he stuck his hand out of the blankets and grabbed his phone. He dialed Marty.

"Hey Sebastian, what's up?" Marty's voice answered.

"I'm calling in sick again today. I still don't feel well," Sebastian told him. Marty felt his heart drop. Whatever was eating him was still bothering him.

"Yeah, of course kid. You get some rest," Marty said.

"Will do. Bye," Sebastian said before hanging up and pulling the blankets back over his head. This is exactly how Sebastian planned to spend the rest of his Monday.

* * *

Blaine awoke to Kurt singing in the shower and immediately pulled the pillow up over his head. He did not want to get up. He did not want to go to class. He did not want to tell Kurt that they had to postpone the wedding. But these were all things that he had to do today. Kurt opened the door to their bedroom from the adjoining bathroom. He leaned against the door frame, his towel hanging loosely around his waist.

"Blaine, you have to get up," Kurt reminded him. Blaine groaned in response. He poked his out from underneath the pillow and looked at Kurt. Normally when he saw Kurt like this, right out of the shower, he would be all over him and trying to get him to fool around before class. But Kurt always refused. He said that if they did it once they would get do it again and then they would never get to class. So when Blaine didn't even make a remark about how Kurt wasn't dressed, Kurt knew something was up.

"Hey, you okay?" Kurt asked, going over to sit on the bed next to Blaine. "Are you still tired from your trip? You could just skip your first class and come later."

"No, that's not it," Blaine said, rolling over so he could lie on his back and look up at Kurt.

"Then what is it, sweetheart?" Kurt asked, brushing some of Blaine's curls off of his forehead.

"I need to talk to you about something important," Blaine said.

"Well, I don't know if we have time for something important before class. Can it wait? Just a few hours?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," Blaine said with a nod. Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead.

"Okay. Now let's get up sleepy head!" Kurt said with a smile, getting off of the bed. Blaine nodded and pulled the blankets off of him and rolled out of bed. Kurt gathered his clothes and began to get changed as Blaine made his way into the bathroom. He turned the shower on cold and jumped in, hoping the cold water would wake him up. It did the trick and then Blaine was out of the shower quickly. He dried off and got dressed to find Kurt in the kitchen, making coffee for the two of them.

"Hungry, babe?" Kurt asked, pouring the coffee into their thermoses.

"Yeah, but I'll just grab a banana for the ride," Blaine said, picking a banana off of the bunch they had on the counter.

"Okay, ready to go?" Kurt asks, handing Blaine his thermos. Blaine takes it and nods.

"Yeah, I'm good," he says as they head out the door and down to the street to catch the bus. Blaine's thankful he has a few more hours to think about how he should bring this up to Kurt. Kurt's going on about what he, the girls and Finn did over the weekend while Blaine was away but Blaine was only half-listening. He was so skilled at this by now that he just automatically nodded at the appropriate times as his mind wandered elsewhere. They arrived on campus and parted ways as they had different classes this day.

Blaine thought the day went by way too fast as well as painfully slow by the time he had rejoined Kurt as four, as his final class for the day ended. Kurt's ended at 3:30 so Kurt always just waited for Blaine by the fountain on the central part of the campus. Kurt took Blaine's hand, loving to hold hands in public now that no one would judge them. One of the many amazing things of New York Blaine had always said. He was proud to show his fiancé off to the world. All too quickly for Blaine's liking, they were back in the apartment and sitting down to relax for a little while.

"So what important thing did you have to discuss with me?" Kurt asked, snuggling up to Blaine on the couch. Blaine swallowed thickly and turned on the couch to face Kurt.

"Okay, well… W-We need to postpone the wedding," Blaine finally says after a moment of awkward silence where both Blaine and Kurt thought he had forgotten how to speak completely. Kurt looked at Blaine with a mixture of confusion, hurt and sadness.

"W-What? Why? I mean, we were all set for the sixteenth…" Kurt said, tears beginning to flood his eyes.

"I know, I know sweetie. But I was talking to Nick and Jeff and they've been in the process of adoption. And the day that it's mandatory that they sign the papers or go to a meeting or something like that, is the sixteenth. And I don't want to have the wedding without them. And I know you won't either," Blaine said calmly, thanking himself for taking so many acting classes and not listening to Cooper's acting tips and advice.

"Oh, okay… Yeah, I want them to be there also. They're our best friends. But wait, what exactly are they doing on the sixteenth?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, um, I'm not exactly sure what it is, Nick explained it to me. But I know that it's mandatory for them if they want to get the baby," Blaine came up with on the spot.

"Aww, them as dads! That's so cute! Is it a boy or is it a girl?" Kurt asked excitedly.

"Oh you know, I didn't even ask them. Maybe you could call them later and ask," Blaine says, absolutely hating to be lying to Kurt like this.

"I think I will. I'd love to talk about it with them. Maybe I can help design the nursery?" Kurt said with a smile.

"That'd be great," Blaine replied with a smile.

"Okay, so do you want to call of the guests and I'll call all the places we made arrangements at?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, that sounds good. But you're going to have to go first so I know when to tell all the guests it's actually going to take place," Blaine said.

"Sounds good! I'll get on that right now," Kurt said, getting off of the couch and grabbing the laptop so he could look up the number for the venue, the caterer, etc. Blaine leaned back on the couch, happy that Kurt didn't seem suspicious and he was alright with changing the date. Blaine closed his eyes, still pretty exhausted from the trip. But as soon as he closed them, he only saw one man behind his closed lids.

* * *

At about six o'clock Sebastian's stomach was rumbling furiously. He hadn't eaten all day, or even gotten out of bed for that matter. He had to pee so badly and was starving but he was too depressed to function. Finally, he had had enough. He threw the blankets off himself, got out of bed and grabbed his laptop. He went to an airline website and bought one ticket for a flight to New York, six o'clock the next morning. Sebastian smiled to himself. He would walk around NYU all day long just to catch a glimpse of the beautiful brunette. He could text him, but Sebastian wanted to see the surprised look on his face when he finally saw Sebastian again. Just thinking about it made Sebastian smile. He called Marty that he was taking his first vacation time ever and that he would be back in a week. Marty wished him good luck and to have a safe trip. Once that was taken care of, Sebastian really needed to pee. So he got up and went. As he walked past a mirror he cringed at the sight of himself. He jumped in the shower, needing to look all nice and clean when he saw Blaine again. Sebastian knew in the back of his mind that he'd end up seeing Kurt as well and wanting to rip his eyes out due to jealousy. But, he didn't really care. As long as he was with Blaine, Sebastian thought he could handle anything. Once he got out of the shower he walked down to his kitchen to get something to eat. Sebastian was hungrier than he thought. He ate almost everything he could find in his kitchen. Well, since he was going away for a week anyway it was good to get rid of all the food so it wouldn't go bad. Sebastian cleaned up after himself and then went into his room to pack. He picked out only his best clothes, including a few sexy outfits he knew Blaine would enjoy. Sebastian smiled, happy with himself for deciding to do this. Why torture himself and stay in Ohio where the only thing he had was his job? He should go to New York where, for the first time in a long, long time, had a chance for happiness.

* * *

Blaine had finished making dinner and set the small table for Kurt and himself. He called Kurt in and they both sat down to eat.

"So, I called all the places that I needed to and it's your turn to call the guests," Kurt told his fiancé.

"Okay. What's the new date?" Blaine asked, looking up at Kurt. Kurt smiled wide.

"May 25th," Kurt said happily.

"May 25th? Kurt, today's the 17th. That's a week from tomorrow," Blaine said, dumbfounded, feeling his pulse begin to race and his forehead and palms begin to sweat.

"I know!" Kurt announced excitedly. "They had an earlier date so I took it!"

"B-But what if everyone can't make it on such short notice?" Blaine asked, desperately needing this date to be moved as well.

"Well anyone who is important enough to us will make it because they love us!" Kurt said, returning to his meal. Blaine could only stare. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak. This was awful.

Blaine was getting married in one week. And he wasn't even sure if it was to the right man.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Haha! And the drama builds! I love hearing what you guys have to say about this story, it really makes me smile. And I'm not just saying that to get reviews, I really mean it. I love reading them, knowing people actually read and like this story. So thank you guys very much for that! Look for chapter nine soon! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's chapter 9! Things are definitely getting more awkward for Blaine now. Who's excited for Glee tomorrow?! I am! I just wish Sebastian was promoted to regular and then we could have sweet sweet Seblaine... But maybe Sebastian will be back! Let's hope! But until then, we have fan fiction to feed our Seblaine cravings! So I hope you guys like this chapter! :)**

* * *

Blaine didn't sleep well that night. Before the couple headed to bed, Blaine, as promised, had made phone calls to all of the guests who would be in attendance at their wedding. There were many complaints over already booking their airline tickets and already having taken those days off from work but Blaine explained to them all that this was necessary and they would understand if they couldn't make it. Calling their parents was the most difficult of the tasks.

"But Blaine, why?" his mother asked when she finally answered her phone, the fifth time Blaine called her.

"Because of Nick and Jeff, mom. I already told you that," Blaine explained for what seemed the one hundredth time that day.

"Well, okay son. But just know we won't be able to be there only but a day before the wedding takes place," his mother said. Blaine internally sighed in relief. He didn't want his parents there that much anyway because he knew what would happen. His mother would try and take over and plan everything the way she wanted it. Not that it had to be good enough for her son, but good enough because she was going to be there and she was attending the ceremony and the reception. But his father would go around to everybody and hand them his business cards. He insisted that how he got most of clients was by handing out business cards at social events and his son's wedding would be no exception.

"That's fine mom, as long as your here for the wedding," Blaine told her.

"Well, okay Blaine. We'll see you then," she said before hanging up. The call to Burt and Carole wasn't any better though.

"Blaine, have you guys thought this through? Are you sure you want it sooner?" Burt questioned.

"Yes," Blaine lied, "Everything is already set up for the new date and we're both ready."

"Okay, if you guys are sure…" Burt said.

Blaine tossed and turned for hours when he was finally done with all the phone calls. Kurt was sleeping soundly next to him with his back to Blaine and Blaine watched the gentle movements of Kurt's chest and back as they moved up and down with every breath. Blaine knew he loved Kurt. But he wasn't so sure he would love him forever anymore. He wasn't sure if they were soul mates, that they were the ones for each other. But when he thought of Sebastian…he felt he could be with him forever and never grow tired of him. Blaine didn't even want to think of what that meant so he turned over and closed his eyes, practically forcing himself to fall asleep. But that didn't happen until much later that night.

In the morning Blaine did not want to get out of bed.

"Blaine, come on, we have to get to class," Kurt said as he nudged Blaine. Blaine grumbled and shook his head.

"I'm tiiiiiirred," he complained. Kurt rolled his eyes and say on top of Blaine. Kurt began to bounce up and down, shaking Blaine. Blaine groaned again. "Fine, I'll get up!"

Kurt smiled in satisfaction and got off of Blaine. Blaine threw his blanket off and got up. He dressed silently and sat down at the kitchen table with his bowl of cereal. Kurt sat down across from him and looked at him with a sad expression on his face.

"Are you okay, hon?" Kurt asked. Blaine looked up at him.

"I'm just really tired. I didn't sleep much last night," Blaine said, rubbing his eyes. Kurt took Blaine's hand from across and kisses his knuckles.

"Did it bother you having to call everyone? I know that's dealing with a lot of people," Kurt said.

"It was rough but I'm okay," Blaine said slurping his milk out of his bowl. Kurt brought his and Blaine's bowls to the sink and began to wash them. Blaine looked over at Kurt. He loved him so much. Maybe it would be best to try and forget about Sebastian in that way. He could remember him, but as nothing more than a stripper his friends hired to dance for him. That'd be hard, but for the sake of Kurt he had to do it. Blaine got up and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. He pressed a soft kiss to the older man's shoulder.

"How about we go out to dinner tonight? Maybe see a show?" Blaine asked. Kurt turned around in Blaine's arms and smiled wide.

"That sounds perfect, Blaine. I'd love to," Kurt said. Blaine smiled and kisses Kurt's lips softly. Kurt smiled and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck.

"Come on. We have to get to class," Kurt said. Blaine nodded and pecked Kurt's lips once more.

"Okay, baby," Blaine said. They released each other and grabbed their bags. They headed out the door, hand in hand. The got into the car and Kurt drove to campus. Blaine looked over at his fiancé and smiled the whole ride there. Maybe Kurt was the one. Maybe it was just the thrill of being with someone that was different was all that was exciting to Blaine. But Blaine still got excited with Kurt. Blaine just needed to focus on Kurt and he'd be okay. They got to the campus and Kurt parked. They walked towards central campus before they needed to part to go to their separate classes.

"I'll see you later, sweetie. Have a good day of class," Kurt said, kissing Blaine on the cheek. Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt into a hug.

"Bye, hon," Blaine said. Kurt playfully smacked Blaine's ass and began to walk away with a smirk. Blaine smiled to himself and headed off towards his class.

Sebastian looked around, seeing plenty of attractive college guys around the campus but hadn't seen the most attractive one that he was looking for yet. Then finally he saw him. He smiled wide when he saw the perfect man with the gelled down black hair walked down the street.

"Blaine!"

Blaine turned his head. He could've sworn he had just her name be called. He looked around and finally saw Sebastian standing there, waving at him. Blaine couldn't believe it. Blaine had an immediately grin spread across his face. He ran down the street, through people and jumped into Sebastian's arms. Sebastian caught Blaine in his arms and began to laugh in happiness. Sebastian's pressed his lips into Blaine's hair carefully; worried Kurt might be looking on. Blaine looked up at Sebastian and then hugged him tightly again.

"What are you doing here?! You came all the way from Ohio, why?!" Blaine asked excitedly. Sebastian smiled adoringly down at Blaine.

"To see you. I didn't like not being near you. I couldn't even take it for a day. I mean…" Sebastian sighs, "I know you have Kurt. I just…n-needed to see you."

Blaine had never heard Sebastian sound nervous before but now he did. Like he was afraid he had done something wrong. And then Blaine remembered Kurt. And that he had told himself he wouldn't think of Sebastian like that anymore because of Kurt. But now as he looked at the man standing in front of him, he knew there was no way he would ever be able to do that. And there was that feeling again that he didn't want to think about what that meant.

"I needed to see you too, Sebastian," Blaine admitted, not knowing exactly how true that was until he said it out loud. Sebastian smiled.

"Wait, do you have class now?" Sebastian asked, looking at his watch. Blaine rolled his eyes and linked his arm through Sebastian's.

"Yes, but I'm not going now. Let's go get some coffee," Blaine said, tugging Sebastian towards a coffee shop. Sebastian smiled and willingly went with Blaine. Blaine took him inside and pulled him into a booth in the corner. Blaine looked down at the menu but Sebastian just kept looking at Blaine. He studied the way his eyes moved when he read a new item on the menu. He studied the way that sometimes his lips would move as he read the words on the page. He studied the way the muscles in his hands and arm would flex whenever he turned a page. He wanted to memorize everything about this man. Blaine noticed he was being watched and looked up. He blushed when he looked Sebastian in the eyes.

"What?" Blaine asked shyly. Sebastian smiled at him.

"Nothing. You're just too good to be true," Sebastian said. Blaine blushed deeper and buried his growing smile in his menu. Sebastian smiled at gave him one last look before looking down at the menu. They each decided to get a coffee and a sandwich to split.

"When did your flight get in?" Blaine asked once the waitress had gone and taken the menus with her.

"This morning. I landed around eight," Sebastian told him. Blaine's eyes widened.

"You took that early of a flight?" Blaine asked, shocked. Sebastian just kept smiling at him.

"I told you. I really wanted to see you," Sebastian said and made Blaine blush.

"I'm glad you came," Blaine said honestly. Sebastian studied Blaine's face.

"Are you really? Aren't you afraid Kurt will see me?" Sebastian asked, hating to bring up Kurt even though he knew one of them had to do it sooner or later. Blaine sighed and looked down at the table.

"I don't know, Seb. I'm just glad you're here," Blaine admitted. Sebastian nodded, unsure of what to say. The food came and Blaine handed half of the ham and cheese sandwich to Sebastian. Sebastian smiled at him thankfully and took a bite. Blaine took a sip of his coffee and began to eat as well. "So where are you staying?"

"I'm not sure," Sebastian said with a shrug. Blaine frowned. He didn't really have room for Sebastian couldn't just let him roam around New York City looking for a place to stay.

"All I can offer you is my couch. I wish we had a spare bedroom but we don't," Blaine said.

"Blaine, I can't stay with you," Sebastian said with a slight shake of his head. Blaine frowned even though he knew that was true.

"I-I know… But I want you to…" Blaine said sadly. Sebastian sighed and handed the waitress his credit card. "Thanks for lunch."

"No problem, Blaine. Would you like to do anything now?" Sebastian asked. Blaine looked up at him.

"Of course. How long are you here for?" Blaine asked back.

"I'm here for a week," Sebastian told him. "I haven't bought my return ticket yet though."

"Okay," Blaine said with a nod. "What would you like to do? There's plenty to do in New York."

"I've always wanted to see Central Park," Sebastian said with a smile. Blaine smiled in return. He loved Central Park. He thought it was so romantic there. So he shouldn't want to go there with Sebastian, but of course he did. They stood up and walked out of the coffee shop.

"Is it a far walk?" Sebastian asked.

"No, not at all. It's right around the corner," Blaine said, resisting the urge to hold Sebastian's hand. They began to walk through campus so they could get to the park when Blaine, yet again, head his name being called. Blaine turned his head and turned pale white when he saw Kurt walking towards them.

"Blaine, hey!" Kurt said, reaching the two men. "Who's this?"

"Oh, um… T-This i-is Sebastian…" Blaine stuttered out. Kurt smiled at Sebastian.

"It's nice to meet you Sebastian, I'm Kurt," Kurt said extending his hand to Sebastian. Sebastian looked Kurt up and down. Damn it, he was hot. Sebastian put on his best fake smile and shook Kurt's hand.

"Likewise," Sebastian said, which may have been the biggest lie he had told in his entire life.

"How do you two know each other? Do you go here, Sebastian?" Kurt asked, looking back and forth between the two men.

"Uh… uh…" is all Blaine managed to get out.

"I'm from Ohio. One of Blaine's friends," Sebastian said, not lying at all. Kurt smiled.

"Oh, that's nice. Were you at his bachelor party?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, he was," Blaine said, again, not lying at all. Kurt nodded.

"So what brings you to New York?" Kurt asked.

"I've never been here before, I wanted to see what all the hype was about," Sebastian said, looking around at all the different buildings around them.

"I assume you're invited to the wedding?" Kurt asked, shooting a glance at Blaine to see if he would respond.

"Uh, yeah, he is…" Blaine said quietly, desperately wishing he could get out of this awkward conversation.

"Did Blaine tell you about the wedding date being changed?" Kurt asked, looking back to Sebastian.

"Oh, uh, no he didn't," Sebastian said with a shake of his head. Kurt smiled.

"Okay, well it's in six days! Will you still be here then?" Kurt asked. All the color drained from Sebastian's face. Six days? Blaine was getting married in six days?

"U-Um, I'm not sure actually…" Sebastian said, feeling the urge to crawl back into his bed again. Blaine looked at him, knowing he said he'd be here a week.

"B-But you said…" Blaine said, looking at Sebastian.

"I know. But I also said I didn't buy my return ticket yet," Sebastian said sadly, looking to the ground. Blaine looked down to the ground as well. Kurt could sense the awkwardness, even though he had no idea why this situation was awkward.

"Okay… Well, where are you staying, Sebastian? We can't let you just stay in a hotel if you're friends with Blaine. We could buy an air mattress for you," Kurt said. Blaine knew that Kurt wouldn't take no for an answer no matter how hard Sebastian fought against it.

"No Kurt, thank you but I'm perfectly fine in a hotel," Sebastian said, shaking his head. Kurt frowned.

"I insist, Sebastian. Please come stay with us," Kurt asked. Sebastian sighed, knowing there was no way out of this.

"Okay, sure. Thank you," Sebastian said. Kurt smiled.

"Perfect! Now, where are your bags?" Kurt asked.

"I dropped them off at a hotel and paid them to hold them for me," Sebastian explained. Kurt nodded.

"Okay, well we'll take my car over there now, get them, buy and air mattress and get you settled back at home," Kurt said. Both Sebastian and Blaine nodded and followed Kurt to the car. They all got in the car, Sebastian in the back seat, and took off for the hotel that Sebastian appointed them to. They did as Kurt said, went to get Sebastian's bags, bought and air mattress and headed back to the apartment. They had all gotten up to the apartment and Sebastian stored his things in the hall closet.

"Oh shoot! I forgot my school bag in the car. I'll be right back," Kurt said, running out the door and down to the car. Once Sebastian was sure Kurt couldn't hear them he turned to Blaine.

"Six days, Blaine?!" Sebastian all but shouted. Blaine frowned and looked away from Sebastian.

"I told him we needed to change the wedding date and I meant push it back but he pushed it forward. I'm sorry…" Blaine said.

"Why were you changing it to begin with?" Sebastian asked. Blaine looked up at Sebastian with puppy dog eyes.

"Because of you. I wanted more time to figure out what I really want. Him or…you," Blaine admits. Sebastian looks back at Blaine with adoration mixed with confusion.

"Blaine…" Sebastian says and then sighs. "You're marrying Kurt. Why do you care so much about me?"

"I just do," Blaine said, taking a step closer to Sebastian. "You feel it too, I know you do. You flew all this way to see me. You don't want me to marry him."

"Of course I don't. But you have to. He loves you. And you love him. Wait…why did you tell Kurt you were changing the date? Because of me…?" Sebastian asked.

"No, I would be dead if I told him that. I told him my friends can't be there on that day because they're adopting a baby," Blaine explained. Sebastian sighed and rubbed at his forehead.

"Maybe I should just go home," Sebastian said in defeat.

"No!" Blaine yelled, pulling Sebastian into a hug. "Please don't go."

Sebastian laid his head on top of Blaine's.

"I don't want to. But I think it's best for everyone involved," Sebastian says. Blaine pulls away and looks up at Sebastian.

"Please don't. Now that you're here…I can't lose you again…" Blaine says, tears beginning to form in his eyes. Sebastian sees the look on Blaine's face and knows he'd do anything to make him smile.

"Okay, I'll stay," Sebastian says. Blaine nods and wipes at his eyes.

"Thank you," Blaine says.

"But I can't come to the wedding. I can't…" Sebastian said, looking down to the floor and playing with his fingers. Blaine was about to say something but Kurt came back into the apartment. He set his bag down on the coffee table.

"So," Kurt said, "would you like to accompany Blaine and I to dinner and a show tonight?"

Sebastian looked over at Blaine, silently asking for permission.

"We'd love to have you, Sebastian," Blaine added. Sebastian nodded.

"Sure, I'd love to. Thank you guys," Sebastian said.

Blaine took a deep breath. He was going on a date with two men at the same time. He wanted both. He wished he could have both. And he might possibly love both.

* * *

**I feel bad for all three of them in this scenario. Sebastian: the one person he might actually love is going to be married in less than a week! Kurt: He has no idea that his fiance is infatuated with another man, let alone a man he's letting stay in his home. Blaine: He has to pick! He has to be a mess. Because he knows he's going to hurt someone that he really cares about :( _I _know what's gonna happen but you guys just have to keep checking back to see ;) Bye guys, thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 is here! Woo! Well, we get no new Glee tonight so I was like hmmm, maybe people will like some Seblaine! Actually, I just finished writing it today, I completely didn't plan it lol. But it sounded good, didn't it? I try writing on my phone as much as I can because it seems that my roommate is ALWAYS in the room and I can't express how much I hate being on the computer, especially writing, when there's someone who can see what I'm doing. It's not that I'm doing anything wrong, I just don't like that feeling that someone could be looking over my shoulder. But I finally got it done! And I'm another year older than when I posted the last chapter! lol, my birthday was on Sunday :) I got an "I love Kurt" shirt and an "I love Blaine" shirt and I was like where's the Sebastian one?! But they don't make those :( Atleast not on Fox's website. Anyway, back to the story... Sorry for the delay and I can't promise when the next chapter will be up but I hope it's soon! Happy reading :)**

* * *

"Hello?" Nick answered the phone.

"Hey, it's me," Blaine says in a hushed voice.

"Blaine? What's going on?" Nick asked.

"Hey Blaine!" Jeff said, picking up the other line in the apartment he and Nick share.

"Hey Jeff. You guys aren't going to believe what's going on," Blaine said.

"Where are you? We can barely hear you," Nick says.

"Well, I'm hiding in my closet right now," Blaine said.

"So you're back in the closet..." Jeff said, having a smirk on his face, Blaine could just tell.

"Jeff, not now, this is serious. I'm hiding in my closet because I don't want anyone to hear me right now," Blaine explained.

"What's going on, Blaine?" Nick asked again.

"I...well... Sebastian is here," Blaine blurted out.

"What?!" Nick and Jeff exclaimed at the same time.

"You mean in the apartment?" Nick asked.

"With you and Kurt?" Jeff asks.

"Yes..." Blaine says with a sigh. "H-He flew in this morning."

"Why?" Nick asked.

"T-To see me," Blaine said, fighting a smile that was threatening to appear on his lips.

"That's really sweet," Jeff said in a dreamy tone.

"But if he's there with you and Kurt...who does Kurt think he is?" Nick asks.

"Well he knows he's a friend who was at my bachelor party who lives in Ohio. That's it," Blaine said.

"Blaine, this is bad," Jeff says.

"I know it is... And we're all going out to dinner and a show tonight," Blaine says.

"Talk about awkward," Nick mumbled.

"Yes I knew that!" Blaine said a little too loudly then covered his mouth.

"Wait, so are Sebastian and Kurt alone right now?!" Jeff asked.

"No, Kurt went out to get some fabric for his costume design class's newest project and Sebastian fell asleep on the couch. He's so exhausted from such an early morning flight," Blaine explained. "But I don't want to wake Sebastian up."

"So...how long is he there for?" Nick asks.

"I don't know," Blaine said, rubbing his forehead. "He says probably around a week but then when he found out Kurt and my wedding is in six days, he didn't seem so keen on staying that long..."

"Wait! Six days?!" Jeff screamed.

"Blaine, what the heck?!" Nick yelled.

"Oh...I-I didn't call you guys about that?" Blaine asked sheepishly.

"No!" the couple screamed back at him at the same time.

"Oh..." Blaine sighs. "Well, I told Kurt we had to change the date because of your baby so he did. He just made the date earlier rather than later..."

"Oh man..." Jeff said.

"Damn Blaine, I'm sorry..." Nick said.

"Don't be. It's not your fault," Blaine said.

"So...did you call for some advice?" Nick asks. Blaine sighs.

"I really don't know why I called. I guess because you guys are the only ones who know what's going on. And I guess I wouldn't be opposed to some advice as well..." Blaine says.

"Listen to your heart, Blaine," Jeff says simply.

"As corny and cliché as it sounds, Jeff's right. You're the only one who can decide what you want," Nick tells him.

"It's not gonna be easy, but the most important decisions never are. We can't just tell you who to love or what to do. You have to figure it out on your own. And if you don't think you can do that in six days, you should probably talk to Kurt about that," Jeff adds. Blaine groans, knowing that they're right.

"I know, I know... But I can't bear to hurt anyone... But in the end, I know someone will end up hurt," Blaine says.

"If you need us, we're just a phone call or a plane ride away," Nick says.

"Even though we have to make new plane reservations now anyway..." Jeff mumbles.

"Jeff shush!" Nick says.

"Fine, fine. Sorry. Now get your ass back over here, I'm all sticky," Jeff says.

"What are you guys doing?" Blaine asked.

"Um, nothing..." Nick says quietly. Blaine eyes widen when he hears a noise.

"Was that whipped cream can I heard?!" Blaine says in a loud whisper.

"Maaaaybe..." Jeff says.

"Uh, we gotta go Blaine!" Nick says. "Bye!"

"Nick hung up didn't he?" Blaine asked. Jeff chuckled.

"Yes he did- oh..." Jeff said, his voice turning into a moan. Blaine cringed.

"You guys are kinky horn dogs, you know that?!" Blaine asked Jeff. Again, Jeff chuckled.

"Oh, we know. Bye Blaine!" Jeff said.

"See you soon, Jeff," Blaine said before hanging up. Blaine opened his closet door and got out. He smirked to himself just picturing Jeff saying "Blaine just came out of the closet!". Blaine put his phone in his pocket and walked out into the living room to check on Sebastian. He was still asleep, curled up on the couch. Blaine smiled at him. He just looked so adorable. So completely relaxed when he's asleep. Blaine remembered when he saw him asleep before. That night in the apartment. Blaine did just as he did that night. He pressed a soft kiss to Sebastian's forehead. Except, this time it woke Sebastian up. Sebastian blinked his eyes open and smiled at Blaine.

"Hey," Sebastian said in a sleepy voice, yawning. Blaine smiled and sat on the floor next to Sebastian's head.

"Hey there," Blaine said, smiling at the sleepy man on the couch.

"Is Kurt back yet?" Sebastian asked, looking around.

"Nope, not yet," Blaine said, reaching up to stroke a hand through Sebastian's hair. Sebastian smiled and closed his eyes.

"Mmm, that feels nice," Sebastian says.

"Good," Blaine replies, keeping his hand going.

"So what're we going to see tonight?" Sebastian asks, his eyes still closed.

"Most likely Wicked or Evita. I would love to see Chicago though. That's always been my favorite," Blaine tells him. Sebastian opens his eyes and looks at Blaine.

"Then why would it be the other two?" he asks Blaine. Blaine shrugs.

"Because they're Kurt's favorites. And I never really put up much of a fight because I like them as well," Blaine explains.

"Does he know you want to see Chicago?" Sebastian asks.

"Probably not. We never really discuss which shows we go to see. We just kind of wander around Broadway and buy tickets whenever we stop at a theatre," Blaine tells him.

"You should tell him. You get a say too," Sebastian says.

"I guess. I just never saw the point in arguing with Kurt. He's a convincing person, he can always make you see things his way," Blaine explains to Sebastian. Sebastian sighs and takes Blaine's hand in his own.

"Blaine, you're allowed to have your own opinions," Sebastian tells him. Blaine sighs and nods.

"I know that," Blaine looks up and meets Sebastian's eyes. "Thank you, Sebastian."

"For what?" Sebastian asks, tilting his head in curiosity.

"For reminding me that I don't always have to agree with him. That it's okay to disagree," Blaine says. Sebastian nods and kisses Blaine's cheek.

"I'll always help you in any way that I can," Sebastian says.

"Thank you, Sebastian. That means the world to me," Blaine says with a small smile.

"You're very welcome," Sebastian says, looking into Blaine's eyes. Blaine's looking right back into Sebastian's.

"Hey guys."

Blaine jumps back from the couch and Sebastian instantly sits up straight as Kurt walks into the apartment. Blaine stands up and Kurt puts his keys down on the table near the door.

"Hey, hon," Blaine says, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.

"Did you have a nice nap, Sebastian?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, thank you. I guess I must've needed it," Sebastian says, standing up and stretching. Kurt smiled at him before walking into the kitchen with his bags. Blaine followed Kurt into the kitchen.

"Did you get everything you need?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, and everything was on sale," Kurt said with a smile. "I've always had an eye for a bargain."

"That you have," Blaine says with a smile. Kurt smiles and begins to put the fabrics and tools that he bought away.

Sebastian stands in the living room, just looking around. He walks over to the wall and sees the pictures hanging on the walls. There are so many pictures of Kurt and Blaine together. He looks at every single one of them and of all the places they had been together. There were pictures of Blaine with what Sebastian could only assume was his brother, judging by how similar they looked and how breathtakingly gorgeous the two of them were. There were pictures of what looked like Kurt and his family. Sebastian looked around at all the pictures of the couple. And he couldn't help but feel like he was intruding here. That he didn't belong here. This was Blaine and Kurt's space. And looking at these pictures Sebastian could see just how much of a happy couple they were. And it made Sebastian sick. It made him feel like he was a home wrecker for having these feelings for Blaine. And even worse that Blaine was returning his feelings. Sebastian would kill to have these pictures, these memories, with someone and have them promise to be yours forever. And Kurt and Blaine have that. And he's ruining it. He's in the way of what could be their happily ever after. Sebastian had to hold on to the edge of the table to steady himself. He suddenly felt sick to his stomach.

"Hey Sebastian are you- Sebastian? Are you okay?" Blaine asked, coming into the room and instantly rushing over to Sebastian's side. Sebastian forced himself to stand up right and plaster on a smile.

"Yeah, I'm okay. What were you going to ask?" Sebastian asked. Blaine looked at Sebastian skeptically but let the subject drop.

"Um, I was going to ask if you're ready to go. We were just gonna get ready to go out to eat," Blaine said.

"Yeah, I just have to change my clothes. I wore these on the airplane; they're no good for the theatre. Where's your bathroom?" Sebastian replied.

"It's down the hall, first door on your right," Blaine told him, still watching him out of the corner of his eye.

"Thanks," Sebastian said with a smile, picking up his bag and walking down the hall. Blaine stood there and watched him until he walked into the bathroom. Blaine sighed and leaned against the wall. Why couldn't have Kurt stayed out longer? Blaine shook his head at the thought. He shouldn't be thinking that. He should feel like he wants Sebastian to leave. But the thought of Sebastian leaving makes his heart drop. He doesn't want him to go. He wants him to stay. And maybe sleep in the same bed as him tonight. Again, Blaine shook his head to rid himself of the thought. These thoughts were coming on more and more frequently and they were starting to scare Blaine a bit. Kurt walked into the living room and looked around.

"Where's Sebastian?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, he's in the bathroom changing," Blaine said. Kurt nodded and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist.

"Where should we go for dinner tonight?" Kurt asked. Blaine shrugged, still looking down the hallway after Sebastian.

"It doesn't really matter to me," Blaine said.

"Why don't we ask Sebastian since he's never been here before?" Kurt suggests. Blaine looks at Kurt and smiles.

"That sounds nice. Good idea," Blaine said. Kurt smiled and pecked Blaine's lips.

Sebastian stepped out of the bathroom just as Kurt's lips met Blaine's. Sebastian winced and pulled back into the bathroom quickly as not to be seen. He dropped his head back against the yellow wall paper with pink flowers on it and sighed. He really did not want to see that. But he knew he had to come out of the bathroom now. He looked at himself in the mirror and walked back out into the hallway.

Blaine looked up when he heard Sebastian coming. His breath got caught in his throat as he saw the man. A dark green sweater over a tight black V-neck looked amazing on him. And his tight dark blue, almost black, jeans just added to the gorgeousness that was walking towards him. Blaine had to mentally tell himself not to stare at him. Blaine looked over and Kurt. Kurt was smiling at Sebastian. Blaine could see Kurt's Adam's apple bob, something that always happened when Kurt saw someone attractive. Blaine blushed, hoping Kurt wouldn't make a remark about how good Sebastian looks when they were in private. Sebastian returned his bag to the hall closet and then glimpsed over at Kurt's arms around Blaine's waist. Blaine noticed and prayed that Sebastian hadn't seen the two of them kiss a few moments ago. But the look on Sebastian's face told Blaine that he had. Blaine removed himself from Kurt's grasp and grabbed his wallet from the hall table.

"Are we ready to go?" Blaine asked in a strained voice.

"Sure, let's go," Kurt said with a smile. "Sebastian, we thought you could pick the restaurant that we eat at tonight, seeing as you're the guest."

"Oh, well that's very kind of you. But I don't know many places around here," Sebastian replied.

"Well how about you tell us what kind of food you're in the mood for and we can make suggestions as to which restaurant?" Kurt offered. Sebastian smiled slightly and nodded.

"Alright. How about some Italian food?" Sebastian suggested.

"Oh, that sounds perfect. We can go to Little Italy!" Kurt exclaimed happily.

The three men walked down to Kurt's car and got inside.

"So tell me about yourself, Sebastian. Blaine's never really mentioned you before," Kurt says as their on their way.

"Well, we haven't known each other for that long, that's probably why," Sebastian said glancing at Blaine. Blaine looks at Sebastian threw the rear view mirror.

"How'd you guys meet?" Kurt asked.

"Uh..." Blaine stuttered.

"We met when Blaine came to see a show I was in. Then we met backstage and kind of hit it off," Sebastian explained coolly. Blaine breathed a sigh of relief. Sebastian was telling the truth. It was all true. Blaine made a mental note to thank Sebastian for being so quick on his feet.

"Oh that sounds nice. You're an actor? What show was it?" Kurt questioned and Blaine cringed every time another word left Kurt's lips.

"I'm a performer, yes. And I don't think you would've heard of the show. It's usually something original and new every night," Sebastian said, fighting a smirk as he told the truth, just very evasively.

"Was it good, Blaine?" Kurt asked. Blaine cleared his throat awkwardly before answering.

"Uh, yes it was v-very good," Blaine stuttered. Kurt smiled.

"Well that's good," Kurt says as they pulled into the parking lot of a nice restaurant in Little Italy. They get out of the car and Kurt takes Blaine's hand in his own. Blaine feels guilty showing affection with Sebastian there but he can't exactly pull his hand out of his fiancé's without Kurt getting suspicious. They walked into the restaurant and Kurt requested a table for three. The number three reminded Sebastian that he was just a third wheel in this situation. The men were seated immediately and began to look over the menus. They all decided rather quickly and gave the waitress their orders. Once she left it was awkwardly silent for a few moments, no one knowing quite what to say. Kurt kept wondering why Blaine would never speak to Sebastian, seeing as their friends and all.

"So…" Kurt said after a while, tired of the awkward silence that filled the air. Both Blaine and Sebastian looked at him, expecting him to say something. "What show should we see tonight? Any preferences, Sebastian?"

"Well, I've always really wanted to see Chicago," Sebastian said with a smile, shooting a wink at Blaine. Blaine smiled shyly and gratefully before looking down to the table. Kurt smiled, not noticing the exchange between the two.

"That sounds nice. Blaine and I haven't seen that show in a while," Kurt informed Blaine, not mentioning that it was Blaine's favorite show. Blaine wondered if Kurt even knew that about him. Their dinner came rather quickly. The meal with filled with mostly small talk and occasional patches of silence. Once they were all finished eating, Sebastian picked up the bill.

"Sebastian, really. Let me pay," Blaine tried to persuade.

"No way. You and Kurt were nice enough to let me stay in your home. This is the least I can do," Sebastian said, putting his credit card with the bill and handing it to the waitress.

"Well, thank you Sebastian. That was very kind of you," Kurt said with a smile. Sebastian nodded it said, smiling as well.

"It's no trouble," he told Kurt. The waitress came back and handed the receipt and his card back to Sebastian. She gave him a wink and flirty smile before walking away.

"Oh, looks like someone's interested," Kurt said with a smile, resting his chin on his hand on the table. Sebastian chuckled and showed the receipt to the other two men which had the girl's phone number on it. Sebastian kept chuckling and shook his head in amusement as he put his credit card away. Blaine looked at his hands on the table, trying to push down the jealousy he was feeling at someone else being interested in Sebastian. Even if it was a girl.

"You should call her! She was cute," Kurt said.

"Yeah, for a girl I suppose. I play for your team though, Kurt," Sebastian told him kindly. Kurt's eyes widened some.

"You do? Really? Wow, I never would've guessed. Did you know that, Blaine?" Kurt asked, looking from Sebastian to Blaine. Blaine picked his head up and nodded awkwardly, not trusting his voice entirely at the moment.

"Uh, yeah, I knew," Blaine said before clearing his throat.

"Shall we go?" Sebastian asked, saving the moment from more of Blaine's awkwardness. Blaine looked at Sebastian thankfully which Sebastian returned with a curt nod of his head. The three men stood and exited the restaurant.

"It's not that far to the theatre and I doubt I'll find a parking space up there. Should we just walk?" Kurt asked. Both Blaine and Sebastian nodded in agreement and they began the trek up the street towards the theatre. Once there, Sebastian tried to buy the tickets for all of them but neither Kurt nor Blaine would allow it.

"No need to show off," Kurt said with a playful smirk as he handed the older lady behind the glass his credit card. Blaine blushed and took a step closer to Sebastian. Sebastian smiled, knowing he'd love to show off to Blaine. Sebastian slipped his arm around Blaine while Kurt was paying, facing away from them, and gently ran his finger up Blaine's hand and up to his wrist. Blaine blushed deeper and felt his stomach flip. He looked up at Sebastian. Sebastian was smirking. Blaine smiled up at him. He knew that if Kurt wasn't right there, he'd lean up on his tip toes and kiss Sebastian. But he has to restrain himself. But he wants it so bad. And the way Sebastian is looking at him, he knows he wants it too. Sebastian looks away and pulls his arm back from around Blaine just in time. Blaine hears Kurt finishing up and looks to the ground. Kurt turns around and smiles at the two.

"Here we go," Kurt says, handing each of them their ticket. They make their way inside and they actually have pretty good seats. Blaine sits in the middle. It describes how he's been feeling lately. Caught in the middle. The lights go out almost as soon as they sit down and Blaine is thankful. That means there's no time for talking. The show starts and Blaine is suddenly absorbed in the show. Sebastian looks over towards Blaine and smiles. Blaine looks so enthralled in the performance. His eyes are filled with such wonder at what he's seeing front of him and his smile stuck on his lips. It was quite a beautiful sight to look at it and Sebastian would rather watch Blaine then the show any day. Kurt looks over and catches Sebastian's eye. Kurt smiles at Sebastian and Sebastian forces a smile back before looking back to the performance on the stage.

Sometime later during the show Blaine's favorite song came on. We Both Reached For The Gun. He absolutely loved this one. He also loved I Can't Do It Alone though so he was never sure which one was his favorite. During the number, Blaine glanced over at Sebastian but then did a double take when he saw him. His smile widened when he saw Sebastian so into the number and his lips moving to the words. Blaine could make out every single word on Sebastian's lips.

"_He had strength and she had none and yet we both reached for the gun. Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes, oh yes we both, oh yes we both, oh yes we both reached for the gun, the gun, the gun, the gun, oh yes we both reached for the gun, for the gun."_

Blaine smiled in wonder at Sebastian. This man was just perfect, wasn't he?

* * *

**The song is obviously "We Both Reached For the Gun" from Chicago. I haven't seen the show, but I have seen the movie. Amazing movie, I highly recommend it. But poor Blaine! He's just stuck lol. Did anyone hear that Grant is coming back?! I've heard it and I hope it's true! I want him back so bad. Us Seblaine shippers have been waiting long enough. We deserve some Seblaine! And Niff. God, I hope there's Niff this season. I mean, Ryan can just write them holding hands as they walk off of the scene and I'd be ridiculously happy! And Seblaine. A hand hold and I would die of happiness. Oh boy, I'm over here fangilring now. Hope you guys enjoyed! See you soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm baaaack! And so are the Warblers in 2 weeks! YES! My Seblainer heart :') And it's techincally Riker Lynch's birthday where I am now so go wish him a happy birthday! He's 21 now! Woo! Oh and GLEE IS BACK TONIGHT! WOOOOO! Okay, so back to the story... Only 6 days til the wedding. Time is running out for Blaine!**

* * *

Once the show let out the three of them made their way outside the theatre into the cool night air.

"That was so amazing. We should definitely start seeing that show more, shouldn't we, Blaine?" Kurt asked as they began to walk back in the direction of Kurt's car. Blaine nods, rubbing his hands up his arms briskly.

"Y-Yeah, definitely. _God, _it's cold out here," Blaine comments as they walk.

"Oh, here," Sebastian said, shrugging off his green sweater and gently placing it over Blaine's shoulders. Blaine smiled gratefully at Sebastian and pulled his arms through the sleeves. He laughed a little when the sweater was entirely too long.

"Eh, you'll grow into it," Sebastian said, smirking down at Blaine. Blaine giggled some and wrapped himself up in the sweater. Kurt was looking at the pair, eyeing them suspiciously. He knew Blaine would never cheat on him, so he didn't suspect that. But did maybe…Sebastian like Blaine? But Sebastian knew that they were getting married so he would never pull anything…right? Kurt hoped not. But it wouldn't matter anyway because Blaine loved Kurt. Not Sebastian. So Kurt was confident he had nothing to worry about, even on the slight chance that Sebastian did have feelings for Blaine.

The walk back to Kurt's car was mostly silent. The streets were loud and crowded as they always are in New York City. They all piled into Kurt's car and Kurt began the drive home. Blaine relaxed into the heat of the car, feeling very comfortable wrapped up in Sebastian's sweater. It smelt just like him and Blaine was trying to inhale as much of it as he could. Blaine snuggled into his seat and closed his eyes on the drive back. He couldn't even explain the warmth he felt, not only on the outside but on the inside as well, as he was cocooned by Sebastian's clothing. Sebastian was such a gentleman for lending it to Blaine and now Blaine didn't ever want to give it back. He liked it, he wanted it. But eventually the scent of Sebastian would wear off and it wouldn't be quite as satisfying. He would much rather be held in Sebastian's actual arms. If his sweater felt this good Blaine couldn't even imagine how amazing cuddled up against Sebastian's chest must feel. Blaine sighs in contentment at the thought, wishing he could turn it into reality. But then there's a thought that pops into his head. He could turn that into reality. And it's like Blaine's actually realizing for the first time that he could actually break up with Kurt. That it is a possibility. It all felt like just a fantasy, being with Sebastian. But it doesn't have to be. Not if he doesn't really want it to be. But that's what's bothering Blaine, the most. He honestly has no idea who he wants more anymore. At first Sebastian seemed so exciting and sexy and something different. But he's used to Kurt. Kurt's familiar. He's special and beautiful. And Kurt's sexy as well. Maybe not in the same flaunt it way that Sebastian is but Kurt is definitely sexy. Blaine felt as if his heart with literally being torn in two. And part of him wished it would so he could give half of it to Kurt and the other half to Sebastian. Blaine was so frustrated with himself that he could barely take it. He could barely make the decision of what cereal he wanted to eat for breakfast in the morning and now he's supposed to choose between two amazing men?! Blaine knew he was doomed. And somehow he didn't think eeny meeny miney mo would work.

Kurt pulled in the parking lot of their apartment complex and Blaine was thankful that he didn't have to sit and torture himself in his mind anymore. For the moment at least. He knew it would be back. Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist as they walked towards the stairs. Blaine was a little surprised at the force Kurt used when he pulled his body against his own. Sebastian bit his lip and walked a few paces behind the two of them. But Sebastian did have to admit, his sweater sure did look good on Blaine. Even for it being about two sizes too big. Kurt unlocked the door and the three of them walked inside. Sebastian walked right over to the air mattress and began to pull it out of its box so he could set it up.

"Here, let me help you with that," Blaine said, releasing himself from Kurt's grasp and rolling up the sleeves to Sebastian's sweater so he could help him. Kurt looked at the two of them for a moment.

"I'm going to get changed," Kurt said, not even sure if anyone was listening or not, and walked into the bedroom.

Sebastian unrolled the sleeping bag and Blaine plugged the pump into the electrical socket so it would start to fill with air. The pump was rather loud. Both Blaine and Sebastian sat on the couch as they waited for it to fill up. Sebastian placed his arm over the top of the couch, resting behind Blaine. Blaine turned his head to look at Sebastian. Sebastian could see that Blaine was talking but he couldn't hear him over the volume of the air pump.

"What?" Sebastian called out loudly. Blaine leaned in and said right in Sebastian's ear so he could hear him.

"I said I'm glad you're here," Blaine said, pulling back and smiling at Sebastian. Sebastian smiled and leaned into Blaine's ear to speak back.

"Me too. I love being with you," Sebastian said, making Blaine blush and look up at Sebastian. Kurt stood in the doorway of the bedroom, looking at the scene on the couch. He couldn't hear them. All he saw was Sebastian's arm up, practically around Blaine from his point of view, Sebastian lean into Blaine and then Blaine smile and blush. This did not look good. Kurt sighed, and walked back into the bedroom, wanting to forget he saw that. He sat down on the bed and picked up his phone, hoping to play a game or something to take his mind off of things. As Kurt clicked on an app for a game he accidentally clicked on his contacts button. Kurt began absentmindedly scrolling through contacts until he saw one name that he thought he might call. Nick. Maybe he could find out some more information on the baby since Blaine didn't really seem to know much at all. Kurt clicked on Nick's name and put the phone up to his ear. It rang for a few times before Nick answered.

"H-Hello?" Nick answered, sounding nervous.

"Nick? Are you okay?" Kurt asked, noticing the strangeness in Nick's voice.

"Y-Yeah, I'm good Kurt. What's up?" Nick asked, trying his best to sound normal.

"Nothing much, just called to talk about the adoption. The first I had heard about it was Blaine and he doesn't seem to know much on the subject. So I figured I'd go right to the source," Kurt says with a smile. Nick is at a loss. He doesn't know what to do. He waves Jeff over and motions for him to get his phone out and text Blaine. Jeff pulls out his phone and texts Blaine immediately.

'Dude! Kurt just called Nick and he has no idea what to say! HELP! –J'

Blaine felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he pulled it out.

"Shit…" he muttered. Sebastian could read his lips and his brow furrowed.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian called in his ear. Blaine showed Sebastian his phone and Sebastian looked even more confused. "Who's Nick? And who's Jeff?"

Blaine looked to make sure there was no way Kurt could hear him, even though he was pretty sure he couldn't even if he was standing right next to him due to the air pump.

"They're the friends I said were adopting a baby so I had an excuse to push the wedding back," Blaine explained. Sebastian nodded in understanding. Blaine sighed and texted back.

'Okay, tell Nick to think of something, I'm going to try to get him off the phone but I can't guarantee it will work. –B'

'HURRY! –J'

'Give me a second! –B'

"Um, yeah, well it's going to be a little girl," Nick made up on the spot, hoping Blaine hadn't already said something to the contradictory. Nick absolutely hated lying to Kurt. So did Jeff. But Blaine was one of their oldest and most trusted of friends and they would do anything for him.

"Aw, that's adorable! How old is she?" Kurt asked.

"Hey, Kurt," Blaine said, walking into the room. "Come on, I want to play scrabble and I can't play without you."

"Blaine, it's late. Can't we play tomorrow?" Kurt asked, covering up the bottom of his phone so Nick didn't think he was talking to him. "Besides, I'm talking to Nick."

"Hey, if you've got to go, it's okay," Nick said. "I've got to…uh… wash the dog anyway."

"You got a dog too?!" Kurt asked. Blaine rolled his eyes. When was Nick going to learn to keep his mouth shut? He was truly awful at this. The moment that he saw it was Kurt he should've handed the phone to Jeff.

"Uh…no. We're just watching him for a friend," Nick said, mentally thanking himself for that save.

"Oh, okay. Well I'll let you go wash the dog then. Try not to let Jeff get in the tub with it. Like he tried to do when you guys were watching Blaine when he had the broken arm…" Kurt said with a chuckle, remembering the time that Blaine's arm had been broken. Kurt had to go to Ohio to be with his dad for the anniversary of his mother's death so Nick and Jeff flew up to help out with Blaine. And when they were helping him take a bath Jeff for some reason thought it would be easier to climb into the tub with Blaine. Still fully clothed. It didn't really help, just made a mess on the bathroom floor that Nick was left to clean up. When Nick asked why he didn't at least take his clothes off Jeff answered that that would just be weird.

"If he didn't learn his lesson the first time I just might beat his ass," Nick said. Kurt started to laugh when he heard Jeff in the background yell 'Are you threatening to beat _my _ass? Because then no, I haven't learned my lesson!'.

"Alright, well I'll talk to you later. Bye Nick," Kurt said.

"Bye Kurt!" Nick said before hanging up. Not two seconds later Blaine's phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out to look at it.

'THANK YOU! I was so scared. –N'

'No problem. I was too. –B'

"If you don't mind, I'm not really in the mood for scrabble tonight. Tomorrow maybe? Or you can play with Sebastian tonight if you'd like?" Kurt offered, lying down on the bed. Blaine was too busy responding to Nick's text that he only caught the last sentence of what Kurt said. He looked up at Kurt, a blush threatening on his cheeks.

"_What?_" Blaine asked. Kurt raised an eyebrow at him.

"Tomorrow?" Kurt said again. "Scrabble?"

"O-Oh… Yeah, right. Tomorrow is fine," Blaine said, nodding nervously.

"Are you okay? You've been acting kind of…off lately," Kurt asked, looking at Blaine curiously. Blaine nodded.

"Yeah, Kurt. I'm fine. Just anxious for the wedding, you know? Not bad, just anxious," Blaine said, which was only half a lie.

"Okay, Blaine," Kurt said, slipping under the covers. "Oh, tell Sebastian I said goodnight, okay? I really don't feel like getting back up."

"Yeah, okay," Blaine said and walked back out into the living room. Sebastian just turned off the air pump as Blaine walked into the room. Blaine went to the hall closet and got a spare pair of sheets to put on the bed for Sebastian. They put them on together and Sebastian lay down on his bed. He smiled up at Blaine and patted the spot on the bed next to him. Blaine smiled and lay down next to Sebastian. They both just looked up at the ceiling, neither really having something to say, just wanting to be in the presence of each other. Sebastian pulled out his phone and Blaine watched him out of the corner of his eye. A couple of seconds later Sebastian put his phone down on his stomach and Blaine's phone vibrated. Blaine chuckled and picked it up.

'Hi :) –S'

Blaine smirked and then texted Sebastian back. They just lay there for a while, texting back and forth.

'Hello :) –B'

'How are you? –S'

'I'm good and yourself? –B'

'I'm just peachy. You know, you look damn good in my sweater ;) –S'

'Peachy? Oh do I now? Maybe I should just keep it ;) –B'

'Yes, peachy! Well then I should get an article of clothing of yours. It's only fair. –S'

'Okay, grandpa :P I suppose you're right. –B'

'Shut it. But I don't think anything will fit me. You're too tiny :P –S'

'Hey! I prefer fun sized. –B'

'I never said I didn't like tiny ;) –S'

'Oh, so you're into small, huh? I gotcha ;) –B'

'THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT BLAINE ANDERSON! –S'

'Uh huh… ;) –B'

'-.- go to bed. –S'

'NO DON'T LEAVE ME! –S'

'Make up your mind, Smythe! –B'

'My mind is made up. –S'

'And what is the outcome? –B'

'I want you to stay. –S'

'Then I shall stay for a while. –B'

'I also want to kiss you. –S'

'Am I a terrible person if I say I want that too? –B'

'I don't think so. –S'

'Well of course you wouldn't. I'd be kissing you :P –B'

'True… Don't trust my judgment. I mean I am a stripper after all :P –S'

'I don't see how that connects… -B'

'That's because you're too kind to me. –S'

'Never! You deserve all the kindness. –B'

'Stop it. –S'

'Stop what? –B'

'Being like that. All perfect. It's not fair. –S'

'Aw :3 –B'

':) –S'

Blaine turned on his side and looked at Sebastian. Sebastian mirrored Blaine's actions so he was on his side and facing Blaine as well. They just gazed into each other's eyes for a while. Sebastian tucked a piece of hair that managed to get free from the gel behind Blaine's ear. Blaine smiled and he felt his heartbeat speed up a little just at the simple gesture.

"I guess I should head to bed now," Blaine said.

"Yeah, I guess you probably should," Sebastian said sadly. Blaine leaned over and kissed Sebastian's cheek before standing up and walking towards the bedroom. Once he reached the door, he turned around and gave Sebastian a little wave before turning off the light and walking into the bedroom. Blaine took Sebastian's sweater off and laid it on a chair in their room before slipping into his pajamas. It looked like Kurt was already asleep as Blaine slipped into bed. He turned the light on his nightstand off. But then he saw the screen of his phone light up. Blaine picks up his phone to see he had a new text message. Blaine smiles to himself when he reads it.

'I miss you. –S'

Blaine held the phone to his chest for a moment, more specifically his heart, with a grin on his face. He pulled back and read the message again before closing out of his phone and setting it back on his nightstand. Blaine turned over and faced away from Kurt. Blaine couldn't help the smiled that was spread out on his face. Because Blaine Anderson was in love with Sebastian Smythe.

* * *

**They're in looooove! Yay! So it told me I had 96 reviews for this story and I was like damn! cause I used to get at least 10 for every chapter which meant I would reach a hundred the last chapter but then I went to read them (yes, I reread all of them today and you guys have no idea how much they make me smile and make me happy!) and it said I had 108. But then it went back to telling me I had 96! I'm so confused. I'm not saying I expect 10 reviews per chapter, that was just the trend for a while. Not that I'm opposed to more than 10 ;) *hint hint* **

**Oh, so I almost forgot. There's a new section of my tumblr ( StarGleekAmyR5 ) for my fan fictions. There's a link on the side and then when you scroll all the way down that page (past all the descriptions and pictures) there's a link that says Faceclaims? and that will show you who I see in my head for some of the original characters I've come up with for my stories. So I have this idea of what Marty looks like in my head for this story so now I just have to figure out who the actor is that I envision lol. But yeah, I have faceclaims for a lot of my stories there so go check it out. And I even have faceclaims for the next sstory I'm going to publish. I'm waiting until I've written a few chapters so I don't have to feel like there's another story I have to keep up with since I already have like 7 up here lol. But I think you should go look at the faceclaims for that so you might get an idea of what that one is about. *hint hint for Nifflers ;)***

**Back to EAABBF...So I hope you liked this chapter! Look for 12 soon! And go wish Riker a happy birthday! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning: Long Author's Note because I missed you guys! And it's back! Yay! I know it's been such a long time! Since November, I believe. Let's see, in that time we've gotten the Warblers back on Glee! Woo! Omg, Dark Side though!? Wasn't that just perfect and Seblaine filled?! And then THE WARBLERS ACTUALLY WON SECTIONALS WOO WOO. But yeah, I'm not getting too excited about that since I've read some spoilers... Ahem anyway, and Christmas and New Years have passed and I hope everyone's were amazing and perfect! I was lucky enough to meet R5 and hug Riker! Woo! I hugged them all, actually. It was one of the best days ever! And um, well I guess that's all that's passed since I last updated. It won't be that long until the next chapter, I swear! But to make up for the long time in between I made this chapter extra long for you guys! So I hope you all enjoy it and let me know what you think! :)**

* * *

When Blaine awoke in the morning Kurt was already gone. Blaine could tell because when he rolled over to cuddle for some warmth in his cold bed, there was no one there to give it to him. He opened his eyes and saw that the bed was empty. So he laid there and listened for a while to see if he could hear the shower going or the coffee maker brewing. He didn't hear either. Blaine picked his head up and looked around. Where had Kurt gone?

"Kurt?" Blaine called out softly as he crawled out of bed. No response.

"Blaine?" Blaine heard his name being called from the living room.

A smile spread across his face when he remembered that Sebastian was out there. Blaine opened the door to his bedroom and walked out to see Sebastian rolling up the air mattress.

"You called?" Blaine asked with a smile, leaning against the door frame.

Sebastian looked up at Blaine and smiled.

"I thought I heard you wake up. I wasn't sure," Sebastian said, setting the mattress to the side and standing up.

"Yeah, I just woke up. Did you see Kurt leave this morning?" Blaine asked, walking towards Sebastian.

"Yeah I think I heard him leaving. I was still half asleep though. I heard paper rustling so maybe he left you a note or something," Sebastian said. "Don't you have any classes today?"

"No, my Thursdays and Fridays are free. I was originally supposed to get a job for these days but this year I've been using them for wedding details and such," Blaine explains, walking into the kitchen to see if Kurt left him a note. Sebastian followed closely behind. "Kurt usually wakes me up and we go out to breakfast before he goes, though."

Blaine found a note from Kurt taped to the coffee maker.

"Left for class. Let you sleep in today. See you later. Love, Kurt."

"Yeah, he went to class. Would you like some breakfast?" Blaine asked, crumpling up the note and turning to face Sebastian.

"You cook?" Sebastian asked with raised eyebrows.

"I do, though it's no where near the level of you're amazing pancakes I'm afraid," Blaine said with a smirk, opening up the fridge.

Sebastian chuckled.

"Okay then, Chef Anderson, what's your specialty?" Sebastian asked, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Well I don't mean to brag, but I make a mean bowl of cereal," Blaine said with the best straight face he could manage.

"Hmm, any other options?" Sebastian asked, smirking.

"I can make French toast pretty well," Blaine offers, looking at ingredients that are in the fridge.

"That's my favorite," Sebastian says with a smile.

Blaine peeks at Sebastian over his shoulder and smiles when he sees him smiling.

"Then that's what I shall make," Blaine announced, getting the proper ingredients out of the refrigerator.

Sebastian sat there and just watched Blaine as he bustled around the kitchen, preparing their breakfast. Blaine finished quickly and added powder sugar to the top for the finishing touch.

"Voilà!" Blaine announced and he sat the two plates on the table.

"Merci," Sebastian said with a smile.

"So do you really speak French or is that the only word you know?" Blaine asked with a smirk, putting the butter, syrup and utensils on the table.

"Eh bien en fait, quand j'avais environ treize ou que ma famille et moi avons déménagé à Paris et ya vécu pendant près de deux ans," Sebastian said to Blaine with a smug grin on his face.

Blaine stared at Sebastian with a look that was a mixture of want and adoration.

"Number one, that was about the sexiest thing ever. Number two, what did you say?" Blaine asked, taking a seat.

Sebastian couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"I said 'Well actually, when I was about thirteen or so my family and I moved to Paris and lived there for about two years.'" Sebastian translated for Blaine.

"Really? Paris? That's amazing," Blaine said in amazement. "What made you all move there?"

"Well, my mom was a fashion designer and Paris is where every designer dreams of working. She actually got a job with some big fashion magazine there and so we moved. It wasn't very hard for me, I didn't have many friends and I didn't like my school in Ohio. I enjoyed Paris. I thought it was fun there," Sebastian explained to Blaine as he poured syrup on his breakfast.

"So what, she doesn't work there anymore?" Blaine asked, cutting up his French toast.

"Um, sh-she actually died while we lived there. T-That's why my father and I moved back to Ohio. The only reason we went to Paris was for her and my dad still had his job here that he tried to maintain overseas so we just came back…" Sebastian said, looking down at his plate.

"Oh Sebastian… I'm so sorry, I had no idea. Were you two close?" Blaine asked, hoping he wasn't hurting Sebastian even more by asking.

"Y-Yeah, we were. She was all I really had growing up. My dad was always working, I didn't have many friends. There was only her," Sebastian said. He wasn't sure why it was so easy for him to talk to Blaine. But it was. He hadn't talked about his mother in years. He even tried to avoid thinking about her when he could.

"I'm so sorry, Sebastian. I don't really know how it feels to lose a mom but I do know what it feels like to have no one. No one cared about me growing up, not even my mom. She was too obsessed in her book club and the country club. Sometimes it's like she wasn't even there. Or my mom at all. I had my brother occasionally. When he felt like being a good brother. Our relationship was strained for a while but now we're better," Blaine said, not sure while he was rambling on while Sebastian was baring his soul to him.

"I never had any siblings. Just my parents. Sometimes I think my dad was so harsh and unkind to me after she died because I lived… Cause…I was there when she died. It was a car accident. And I was in the passenger seat. But…the car struck on her side and all that happened to me was a broken arm. Plus…everyone says I look just like her. I think that's why it was so hard for my dad to look at me. You're lucky you have a brother, though. I always wanted one," Sebastian said, looking up at Blaine and giving him a small smile.

"Cooper's great. He's flying in on Monday. Maybe you'll get to meet him," Blaine offered, taking a bite of his toast.

"Yeah, maybe," Sebastian said, taking a bite of his own, not wanting to think about the fact that Cooper was flying in for the wedding.

"You know…Kurt lost his mom when he was young," Blaine said quietly, not sure if that would make Sebastian feel better or worse.

Sebastian looked up at Blaine.

"Really? He did? How old was he?" Sebastian asked, not sure why he was so interested by that.

"He was only eight. His mom was sick for a long time before she finally went. He just watched her deteriorate…" Blaine said sadly.

"That's awful. That has to be the hardest thing. Watching someone that you love the most just…slipping through your fingers and there being nothing you can do about it…" Sebastian said, tapping his fork against his plate lightly.

"Yeah…" Blaine said, looking down at his plate.

"Okay, enough of all this sappy talk. If you don't have class today, we should do something," Sebastian said, taking a mouthful of French toast.

"Yeah, that sounds great. What should we do?" Blaine asked, finishing up his plate of food.

"Well, what do you have around here? There's just about everything, isn't there?" Sebastian asked, wiping his mouth off on a napkin.

"Well…" Blaine said as he thought, picking up both of their plates and taking them to the sink. "We have Time Square, Central Park, Coney Island, The Statue of Liberty, although that's technically in New Jersey…"

"Coney Island? Isn't that an amusement park?" Sebastian asked, looking over at Blaine.

"It sure is," Blaine said, turning the water on in the sink.

"I've never been to one of those before. Well, unless you count going to Disney World when I was one year old. I don't really remember that though," Sebastian said.

"You've never been to an amusement park?!" Blaine asked, turning around to look at Sebastian with wide and surprised eyes.

"Nope," Sebastian said with a chuckle.

"Well then that settles it. We have to go!" Blaine said, throwing the towel down on the counter.

"That sounds like fun," Sebastian said with a smile, standing up.

"Well then let's get dressed and catch the train," Blaine said with a smile, leading Sebastian out of the kitchen.

"Train?" Sebastian asked.

"Mhmm, the subway. I'm guessing you've never been on it?" Blaine asked.

"Just the one in France when we lived there. But somehow I don't think it's really the same thing," Sebastian said as he followed Blaine.

"It's really not as bad as everyone makes it out to be," Blaine said, opening the door to his bedroom. "Just give me ten minutes and I'll be ready."

"Ten? Have to reapply your gel, sexy?" Sebastian asked with a smirk, making Blaine blush.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do," Blaine said, sticking his tongue out at Sebastian playfully. Sebastian chuckled softly and walked over to the hall closet and grabbed some things out of his bag to get ready.

Sebastian managed to get ready in three minutes and just walked aimlessly around the apartment. He smiled when he came across a picture of Blaine from when he was young. Probably around six or so. He was sitting on top of a slide, looking down at whoever was holding the camera. He was missing a tooth right in front and his curls were sticking out wildly all over the place. He looked truly happy. He looked so carefree and his little smile was just breathtaking.

"I was six there," Blaine said, coming up behind Sebastian silently.

Sebastian turned his head around to look at Blaine with a smile.

"You look absolutely adorable," Sebastian commented.

"That's the one picture my mother insists I keep out around the apartment. She doesn't usually do warm and fuzzy things that shows she cares but she does get emotional when she sees that picture around. It's her favorite. That's why I like to keep it out. I hate my hair in it though… Those damn curls are so wild. That's why I always wear gel," Blaine explains as he grabs his keys off of the small table near the front door.

"Well I like it," Sebastian says with a smile, heading towards the front door.

They walk out the door and down the street to the bus stop.

"I thought we were taking the subway?" Sebastian asked.

"We are but we have to take a bus to the right station to get on the right train to get to Coney Island. New York can be very complicated until you get the hang of it," Blaine said with slight smirk on his lips.

Sebastian smiled and wrapped his arm around Blaine's shoulders. Blaine tensed up initially at the contact, not expecting it. But then Blaine smiled to himself, a blush pooling up in his cheeks. Blaine leaned into Sebastian, resting his head against Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian smiled down at Blaine.

The bus then pulled up and Blaine stood up straight. He took Sebastian's hand and pulled him onto the bus with him, pulling him into the first pair of empty seats he could find.

"How far away is the train station?" Sebastian asked once the bus started moving.

"About eight minutes by bus. Then from the train to Coney Island takes about fifty minutes," Blaine tells Sebastian.

Sebastian nodded and absentmindedly took Blaine's hand into his own. Blaine's blush reappeared on his face as he looked down at their hands.

"Is this okay?" Sebastian asked, being cautious of overstepping his boundaries.

"Y-Yeah, it's fine," Blaine said with a shy smile. He knew he probably shouldn't be holding Sebastian's hand but he couldn't bring himself to pull his hand away.

The ride passed by quickly to the both of them. They got off of the bus and found the correct train to take to the island.

"Are you nervous?" Blaine asked as they were underground, waiting for the train to stop in front of them.

"No, why would I be?" Sebastian asked.

"Some people just get nervous down here," Blaine said with a slight shrug.

"I'm a tough guy, killer," Sebastian said with that smirk Blaine had decided he was totally in love with.

"Okay then, tough guy," Blaine said with a wink, pulling Sebastian onto the train with him when it finally stopped in front of them.

They sat together in the corner just talking quietly about nothing. Just a casual conversation and both of them enjoyed it immensely. The train finally stopped at Coney Island and both of the boys got off, hand in hand.

"How much is it to get in?" Sebastian asked and Blaine rolled in his eyes in response. Sebastian just wanted to pay for everything, it seemed.

"It's free. But you have to buy tickets to get on the rides and pay to play the games and such," Blaine explains.

"How much is it for the tickets?" Sebastian asked, taking out his wallet.

"Oh please, you're not paying. I am," Blaine said, bringing them up to the ticket booth.

"No!" protested Sebastian. All he got in return was a smirk from Blaine as he handed the man behind the counter his credit card. Sebastian huffed. "Fine, then I'm paying when we play games."

"Deal," Blaine said as he handed Sebastian half of the tickets that he bought.

"What's good here? What should we do first?" Sebastian asked, looking around and noticing how empty it was. Probably because it was Thursday afternoon and most people were in school or at work.

"Well, do you like roller coasters?" Blaine asked, retaking Sebastian's hand in his own.

"Mhmm, I sure do," Sebastian said, nodding and looking down at Blaine with a smile.

"Then we have to ride The Cyclone! It's the oldest wooden roller coaster in the country that's still in operation!" Blaine exclaimed, resembling an excited five year old. Sebastian couldn't help but smile adoringly at him.

"That sounds amazing. Let's go!" Sebastian said, trying to reach Blaine's level of excitement even though he was sure nothing could compete.

Blaine practically dragged Sebastian over to the roller coaster and they got in the short line together. It was only about a ten minute wait before they were seated on the ride. The car began to go and it began its long, creaky journey up the track. Blaine looked around nervously as the car squeaked its way up the track. Sebastian wrapped his arm around Blaine protectively and Blaine leaned into the taller man's embrace.

"Are you nervous?" Sebastian asked in a mocking tone, repeating what Blaine asked him earlier.

Blaine glared at him softly and pushed on his chest.

"Oh shut it," Blaine complained as they finally reached the top. The car moved over the tip and began to roll down the track. Blaine and Sebastian were screaming at the top of their lungs as it went down, laughing wildly at each other.

By the time they arrived back at the bottom, they were both out of breath from all of the screaming and laughing. They climbed out of the cart and leaned against each other as they were both dizzy. They were still laughing and trying to catch their breath as they made their way down the path to another ride.

"What next?" Blaine asked.

For the next couple of hours they explored the entirety of the park. Blaine managed to get Sebastian to come on the Ferris wheel with him even though he wasn't particularly fond of heights. And Sebastian managed to coerce Blaine to come into the haunted house with him even though Blaine hated those. Blaine spent the whole time clinging to Sebastian's arm and hiding his face in Sebastian's side. About half way through the house, Sebastian wrapped his arms around Blaine so he could properly bury his head in Sebastian's chest as they quickly made their way to the exit.

Once they decided they needed a break from the rides and sideshows, they made their way over to get some food. Sebastian insisted that he pay and Blaine couldn't say no to him once he whipped out his puppy dog eyes. They ordered two corndogs and two Cokes and they sat down at a picnic table to eat.

"This is really fun, Blaine. I'm glad we came," Sebastian said before taking another bite of his corn dog.

"It is, isn't it?" Blaine replied with a smile.

"What should we do next?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't know, what do you- Whoa! Look at that!" Blaine said, abandoning his food at the table and walking over to a game booth where a giant Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle stuffed animal hung from the top of the booth.

Sebastian saw what he was looking at and rolled his eyes playfully at how childishly adorable Blaine could be at times. Sebastian threw the remainder of their lunch away as he walked over to join Blaine at the booth.

"How can I win that?" Blaine asked the man behind the booth.

"You have to win five times. To win, you have to knock over those three bottles with a baseball. You get three baseballs per dollar," the main instructed them.

Blaine pouted.

"What's wrong, Blaine?" Sebastian asked, noticing the expression on Blaine's face.

"I stink at baseball. And throwing. I've always been better at things like soccer, boxing, stuff like that," Blaine told him.

"Well…" Sebastian said, shrugging his light jacket off and placing it on the counter. "I have a great arm. Lacrosse for years," Sebastian told Blaine with a wink.

Blaine smiled at Sebastian and picked his jacket up off of the counter and held it in his arms so it wouldn't get in Sebastian's way.

Sebastian handed the money to the man who gave him three baseballs. Sebastian threw the first one and missed, just barely though. Sebastian huffed, wanting to impress Blaine. Sebastian picked the second one up and tossed it in between his two hands for a moment before throwing it at the bottles, knocking them down completely.

"Yay!" Blaine cheered and Sebastian pumped his arm slightly in victory.

The man set the bottles up again and Sebastian paid him another dollar, giving him four baseballs in total now.

Sebastian picked up the next ball and threw it at the bottles, knocking them all down again.

"Yes," Sebastian mumbled under his breath while Blaine started jumping up and down like an excited little kid. Sebastian smiled at him before picking up another baseball.

"Only three more, Sebby!" Blaine squealed excitedly which made Sebastian smile.

He threw the next baseball at the bottles and made it. Only two more now. The next one knocked the bottles down as well.

"Yay! Only one more, baby! U-Uh, I mean Sebby…" Blaine said, blushing a deep, deep red. Sebastian turned to him and gave him a smile before picking up the last ball.

He threw the ball and it only knocked down two bottles.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I messed you up," Blaine said sadly, pouting somewhat.

Sebastian smiled and pulled Blaine into his arms.

"You did not. You encouraged me actually," Sebastian said, letting Blaine go.

Blaine smiled shyly up at him, a blush staining his cheeks yet again.

"Three more please," Sebastian said, handing the man another dollar.

The man complied and handed Sebastian three more baseballs.

"Here, come here," Sebastian said, gesturing for Blaine to come over.

Blaine's eyes widened slightly and he pointed to himself as if to ask 'me?'. Sebastian smiled and nodded, pulling Blaine up by him gently by his wrist.

"Now you're going to help me with this one, okay?" Sebastian said, pulling Blaine in front of him and placing the baseball in Blaine's hand.

"Uh, are you sure?" Blaine asked.

"Positive," Sebastian replied. "You can do this."

Blaine nodded and held Sebastian's jacket in his other arm as Sebastian pulled Blaine's right arm back, getting ready to throw.

"Just let it glide off your fingertips," Sebastian instructed as Blaine wound up his arm. Blaine nodded and took a deep breath.

"Ready and…throw," Sebastian said and Blaine threw his arm forward, the baseball hitting right in the middle and knocking down all three bottles.

"We did it!" Blaine screamed in delight, raising his arm in the hair in victory.

"_You _did it!" Sebastian said, smiling at Blaine.

"Nuh uh, you helped me," Blaine said, poking Sebastian's chest.

Sebastian smiled at Blaine.

"Here's your prize," the man said, putting the giant stuffed Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle on top of the counter.

Blaine grinned and handed Sebastian's jacket back to him before taking his prize and hugging it tightly to his chest.

"Thank you so much, Sebastian!" Blaine said happily.

"You're more than welcome, Blaine," Sebastian said, smiling at Blaine. Sebastian almost froze when he saw the same smile on Blaine's face that he had just seen on that little boy in the picture back at Blaine's apartment. It was carefree and full of pure happiness. Sebastian had never seen him wearing that smile before now and Sebastian knew it was the most amazing thing he had ever seen.

"Oh, let's go play that game now!" Blaine said, taking Sebastian's hand and bringing him over to a game where you had to shoot water guns at a target until the balloons filled up all the way.

"Oh, I'm great at this game," Sebastian said as they walked over to it.

"Is there anything you're not great at?" Blaine asked, smirking.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Sebastian said with a smirk of his own, throwing a wink Blaine's way.

Blaine blushed yet again and playfully shoved Sebastian's chest.

"One game for the two of you?" the lady at this booth asked.

"Yep," Sebastian said, putting the money down on the counter.

The lady smiled and set the game up. Blaine placed his already won prize down at his feet as he picked up the water gun.

"Okay when the buzzer starts, aim and fire at the target," the lady instructed.

The buzzer started and both Blaine and Sebastian started to shoot at the target. Sebastian glanced over and saw that Blaine's balloon was blown up more than his was and Sebastian just couldn't have that. A smirk appeared on Sebastian's face as he turned and started to shoot the water at Blaine.

Blaine squealed and jumped as the cold water hit him, immediately turned and started shooting water at Sebastian as well. Sebastian laughed and turned his head so it wouldn't hit him in the eyes.

"Now I'm gonna win!" Sebastian yelled at started shooting at the target again.

"Hey! No fair!" Blaine called with a laugh, going back to the target as well.

Sebastian looked over and saw that now Blaine was losing. So Sebastian started shooting just to the side of the target so it looked like the water was going in but it actually wasn't.

The buzzer and light went off over Blaine and he started to jump up and down in victory.

"Yes! I won!" Blaine exclaimed and started to do a little happy dance. Sebastian watched him with an amused expression on his face.

The lady smiled at them, knowing that Sebastian lost on purpose.

"Which prize would you like, hon?" the lady asked Blaine.

Blaine looked over them carefully.

"Um…can I have the brown dog with the green eyes please?" Blaine asked.

"Sure thing," the lady said and handed the stuffed dog to him. "You two are an adorable couple. Hang on to each other," the lady said with a wink.

Blaine blushed and Sebastian just smiled at her as Blaine picked up his other prize and they walked away, not bothering to correct her.

"This is for you," Blaine said, handing the stuffed dog to him.

"No, Blaine you won that. You keep it," Sebastian said.

"Well you won me this," Blaine said gesturing to the giant turtle. "So I wanted to win this for you."

"Thank you, Blaine," Sebastian said with a smile, taking the dog from Blaine.

"I picked that one because it reminds me of you. He has brown hair and beautiful green eyes," Blaine explained with a smile.

"That's really sweet," Sebastian said with a smile. "What's your middle name?"

"Devon. Why?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Because that's his new name," Sebastian said with a smile. "He's Devon Smythe."

"I would change my Turtle's name but you can't exactly change Donatello's name. It just doesn't happen," Blaine said, shaking his head.

Sebastian chuckled as they kept walking towards the exit. They walked out to the front gate and just stood there for a moment.

"This was nice," Blaine said, turning to face Sebastian and looking up at him.

"Yeah, it really was," Sebastian said, smiling down at Blaine.

"We should do it again sometime," Blaine said.

"Blaine, that's what you say when you've just had a horrible first date," Sebastian said with a chuckle.

"Well it wasn't horrible," Blaine said, leaving out the "date" part.

"I'm glad it wasn't. I like spending time with you," Sebastian said, mentally kicking himself for actually expressing his feelings.

"Yeah, I like it too," Blaine said, unknowingly taking a step closer to Sebastian.

Sebastian and Blaine were so close and neither noticed that they were just getting closer and closer to one another. Before they knew it, their faces were less than an inch apart.

And then their lips were connected.

The kiss was soft and romantic.

Blaine felt fire as his lips kissed Sebastian's. Sebastian's lips were so soft against his own, moving like they were made to kiss him. Blaine didn't ever want to stop.

Sebastian saw fireworks behind his closed lids. He was intoxicated by the taste of Blaine's lips. Sebastian had never felt such intensity and such passion in such a soft kiss.

They pulled apart and looked at each other.

"W-Wow…" Blaine stuttered.

"T-That was amazing," Sebastian said, smiling.

"I-I really liked that…" Blaine said, smiling as well.

"B-But we shouldn't have done it…" Sebastian admitted.

"Y-You're right," Blaine agreed, looking down.

"But it felt right," Sebastian said quietly.

"It did," Blaine responded immediately, his head snapping back up to look at Sebastian.

Sebastian tentatively leaned in again, seeing if Blaine would be okay with another kiss. Blaine willingly leaned in and pressed his lips against Sebastian's.

This kiss was needier, yet still soft and sweet. Blaine backed up, pulling Sebastian with him by the zipper of the jacket that he had put back on. Blaine leaned up against a light post and Sebastian leaned against him.

They stood there kissing in the fading light of the day, not keeping track of the time at all.

* * *

**AHHH! IT HAPPENED! Haha, yes I tend to fangirl over my stories. So I've never been to Coney Island but I looked it up online and did the best with what I could so I hope I got at least some of my information about it right! What did you all think of the chapter? Did you like it? I hope you did and I hope it was worth the wait! And a big thank you to gotta B writin who beta-ed this for me! Everyone say thank you to him! So, I hope you all are liking this! Drop a review, let me know what you think! I'll see you all soon! Bye! And thank you for reading :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello :) Today is 3/6! Niff day! You know...cause Nick said "three" and Jeff said "six". Yes, I know this is a Seblaine story but it's the only one I'm updating today and I had to share that with you guys some how :P** **Okay, so the wedding is getting closer! The days leading up to the wedding can be hectic. I mean, I've never experienced it first hand, I'm not married. But I've been in two wedding parties before and the couple seem to be really stressed/really excited lol. So tension is getting high! Hope no one has a little outburst... ;)**

* * *

Kurt walked up the stairs to his and Blaine's shared apartment and put his key in the lock. Usually Blaine wasn't home in the evenings when Kurt got home—he would either be out looking for a job, securing wedding details or maybe just out with a friend from school—but Kurt heard Blaine's laughter coming from inside the apartment along with another male voice. Kurt sighed and took his key out of the door and just twisted the doorknob, opening the door.

When he stepped inside he saw Blaine and Sebastian seated on the couch, too close for Kurt's liking, with the television on. Neither of them was paying attention to it, though. They were both just talking to each other and Blaine would occasionally giggle at something Sebastian said. Blaine rarely giggled. And Kurt didn't like to sound of it.

"Oh, hey Kurt," Blaine said, looking up at his fiancé when he realized he walked in the house.

Sebastian looked up and saw Kurt, giving him a small smile and trying to scoot away from Blaine as inconspicuously as he could.

"Hey guys," Kurt said, dropping his keys onto the little table near the door. "What did you guys do today?"

"We went to Coney Island," Blaine said with a smile.

"Oh? Did you guys have fun?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, it was great! Sebastian had never been to an amusement park before," Blaine explained.

"Really? Wow," Kurt said half-heartedly as he made his way into the kitchen to go look through the day's mail.

Blaine sighed and got up off of the couch to follow Kurt into the kitchen.

"Hey, you okay?" Blaine asked as he approached Kurt who was flipping through the mail on the counter.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kurt lied. "Just had some rough classes today."

"Aw, I'm sorry honey," Blaine said, bringing his hands up to rub at Kurt's shoulders. "At least tomorrow is Friday."

"Yeah, I guess so," Kurt said with a sigh and then turned around to face Blaine. "How long is Sebastian going to stay here? I mean, I know Nick and Jeff are staying with us when they fly in on Monday."

"Oh, um, I don't really know. Why couldn't he stay here while Nick and Jeff are here as well?" Blaine asked, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Well, I guess he could, I'm just not sure if we have enough room for all three of them in this cramped apartment," Kurt said with a shrug.

"Well I can't just kick Sebastian out. _You're_ the one who invited him to stay here after all," Blaine pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. But that's before I knew how…_friendly_ he was," Kurt said.

Blaine narrowed his eyes some at Kurt.

"What do you mean by "friendly"?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know," Kurt said with a shrug. "He just seems to be very flirtatious with you. I don't know if I like it. It's nice to know I have a desirable man, but I already knew that. He knows we're together so his pointless flirting has just gotten really tiresome."

Blaine could feel his stomach churn and the back of his neck begin to sweat.

"T-That's nothing, Kurt. That's just how Sebastian is," Blaine lied right through his teeth to Kurt.

"But he doesn't act that way towards me," Kurt pointed out to Blaine.

"He just doesn't know you like he knows me. You might think he was coming onto you. I know him better, I know how he acts," Blaine said, crossing his arms over his chest in defense.

Kurt sighed and put one hand up on the counter.

"Fine, Blaine. If you trust him, that's fine. But I don't. Something about this whole situation doesn't seem right to me," Kurt said and turned back around, flipping through the mail some more.

Blaine sighed and walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room.

Sebastian was watching the television as Blaine sat back down next to him.

"He okay?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, he'll be fine," Blaine responded.

Dinner started off very awkwardly that night. First of all, Blaine cooked, which was a disaster in itself. He overcooked the spaghetti and added too much garlic to the homemade meatballs, but of course Sebastian said he loved it. Blaine couldn't tell if he was just being nice or actually enjoyed it, but judging by the way he was on his second plate, Blaine was pretty sure he liked it for some strange reason.

"So Sebastian, for the seating chart for the wedding I'm pretty sure I'm going to put you at the table with the Warblers. Do you know them?" Kurt asked about halfway through the silent dinner.

"Uh…" Sebastian stuttered. "I know Nick and Jeff."

Sebastian remembered Blaine saying that those were two of his friends and prayed that they were included in the "Warblers" that Kurt spoke of.

"Well they're in the wedding party, so they'll be at the head table with us. I was thinking of putting you with Trent, David and Hunter. And probably some of the others. Do you know any of them?" Kurt asked, eyeing Sebastian carefully as if seeing if he was interested in any of the Warblers besides Blaine.

"I'm pretty sure he's met Trent. Right, Sebastian? Brown hair, always sassy?" Blaine asked, trying to save the moment.

"Oh right, Trent. Yeah, I remember him," Sebastian said truthfully.

He did remember that he was one of the guys who came into the club to set up the whole bachelor party surprise lap dance for Blaine.

"Did you like him? Because I know he's single," Kurt asked innocently, taking another mouthful of spaghetti.

"Oh…" Sebastian said before clearing his throat. "Well, he was very nice but he's not exactly my type."

"So what is your type then?" Kurt asked.

"I guess… Dark hair. I like shorter guys. Um…eyes. Nice eyes are such a plus for me," Sebastian told truthfully, not completely realizing that he was describing Blaine.

"Oh, really? I see you as the type liking the whole leather jacket, motorcycle thing. You know, the bad boys. Am I right?" Kurt asked, earning a glare from Blaine out of the corner out of his eye, trying to tell him to shut up.

"Well, not really. That's never interested me. I've never really been in a full-on relationship before though so, I guess it's somewhat hard to tell what my type is," Sebastian explained, wanting to get Kurt off his back.

"You've never had a boyfriend? Oh… I guess you're more of the one-night relationship?" Kurt asked.

Blaine's head snapped up and glared at Kurt.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sebastian asked, narrowing his eyes at Kurt.

"Oh, nothing, nothing, you just said that you've never had a boyfriend so I was just asking. I mean, you're too attractive not to have had _someone_," Kurt said with an innocent shrug.

Blaine couldn't tell if the shrug was sincere or he was just mocking Sebastian.

"So you're implying I'm a slut?" Sebastian asked with an acid tone.

"What? Was that what I was saying at all, Blaine?" Kurt asked, turning his head towards Blaine.

Blaine looked between the both of them. Why did he feel like Kurt was putting him in the middle on purpose?

"Well, I mean… You didn't exactly phrase your question very nicely, Kurt," Blaine said quietly.

"What do you mean? It's not like I said he was a prostitute or a stripper or anything like that," Kurt said, returning to eating his food.

Blaine swallowed audibly and his eyes widened. Oh. Shit.

"_Excuse_ me?" Sebastian snarled.

"What?" Kurt looked up, honestly wondering what he said wrong that time.

"Do you think there's something wrong with being a stripper?" Sebastian asked, setting his fork down.

"It's just something I could ever bring myself to do. Why? Are you friends with one or something?" Kurt asked, still picking at his food.

"_I'm_ one," Sebastian practically spat out at Kurt.

Kurt's eyes couldn't have gone wider if they tried. Blaine, on the opposite, had closed his eyes. He felt as if he was dying inside.

Kurt suddenly felt the intense need to back track.

"Well, that's a fine job. I was just never comfortable enough with myself and my body to do that. But…you definitely have that so…good for you," Kurt said, trying to put a fake smile in there, an obvious blush pooling up in his cheeks.

"Maybe I should just go…" Sebastian said, starting to stand up from his seat.

"No," Kurt and Blaine said at the same time.

Sebastian slowly sat back down.

"Sebastian, I'm sorry," Kurt said with a sigh. "I was just jealous; I thought you were coming onto Blaine. But Blaine told me that's just how you act. I didn't believe him but since I know that you kind of have to act like that in your job, it makes sense now."

Blaine looked over at Kurt and realized that even though he had lied to Kurt, this actually _did_ kind of back up that lie.

Sebastian felt guilt sink into his stomach. He was coming onto Blaine. He had kissed him, for crying out loud. Just ten minutes before Kurt had come in, he had Blaine on his lap and was kissing him.

"Oh, um, that's fine, Kurt. I understand. I'd be pretty pissed too if I had Blaine and someone was hitting on him," Sebastian said, twirling his spaghetti around on his plate.

"Yeah, he'd definitely be a lot to lose," Kurt said with a sigh, looking down at his food.

Blaine and Sebastian looked at each other and could just feel the guilt building up in the both of them.

* * *

As Kurt and Blaine got ready for bed that night, Blaine could feel questions burning in the back of Kurt's mind.

Blaine wiped his face off with a towel after he finished washing it just as Kurt rinsed his mouth from brushing his teeth.

"So…" Kurt started. "That's what you guys meant when you said he's a performer."

"Well, he is," Blaine said with a shrug.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kurt asked picking up his floss.

"Well, it's not really my information to share. And I don't even see how it matters," Blaine answered.

Kurt finished flossing and threw the string away.

"Have you ever seen…? No, never mind. I don't want to know," Kurt said, walking back into the bedroom and laying down.

Blaine sighed and turned the bathroom light off before following Kurt into the bedroom. He was silently thankful that Kurt didn't finish his question. He knew what it would be. He was going to ask if he'd ever seen Sebastian strip before. And how could he answer that? He couldn't. Not without getting in trouble anyway.

"Goodnight, Blaine," Kurt said, pressing a quick kiss to Blaine's cheek before turning the light out.

"Goodnight, Kurt," Blaine said, scooting closer to Kurt and wrapping his arms around him.

Blaine's arms were quickly shrugged off by Kurt who rolled further to the edge of the bed, away from Blaine.

Blaine sighed and rolled onto his back. He closed his eyes and just tried to fall asleep, hoping to stop his brain from thinking anymore.

* * *

The next morning Blaine woke up and looked to his left. Kurt had already gotten up and left for class already. He sat up and stretched. Another day with just Sebastian. It could either end up really good, or really bad.

Blaine got out of bed and into his en suite bathroom. It wasn't much but all that he and Kurt needed. Blaine got in the shower and was ready for the day in just ten minutes.

He walked out in the living room and Sebastian was still asleep on the air mattress.

Blaine went into the kitchen and started to brew coffee for the both of them. He leaned against the counter as the machine heated up.

Sebastian walked into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Morning," Sebastian grumbled.

"Good morning to you too," Blaine said with a smile, appreciating how adorable Sebastian looked when he first woke up.

"Coffee?" Sebastian asked, apparently unable to form coherent sentences so early in the morning.

"It's almost ready," Blaine said, pulling two cups out of the cabinets.

Sebastian nodded and sat down at the table.

"Think Kurt hates me?" Sebastian asked.

Blaine sighed and set the cups down on the counter near the coffee machine before sitting down at the table, across from Sebastian.

"No, he doesn't," Blaine told him.

"That kind of makes me feel even guiltier," Sebastian said.

"Is that even a word?" Blaine asked with a chuckle.

"More guilty?" Sebastian offered with a shrug.

Blaine smiled and reached for Sebastian's hand from across the table. The coffee machine beeped, signaling that the coffee was ready. Blaine stood up and walked over to it, pouring coffee into the two cups.

"How do you take your coffee?" Blaine asked.

"Black," Sebastian answered, sleepily.

"Eww," Blaine said, making a face as he handed the cup of black coffee to Sebastian.

Sebastian smiled.

"Why? How do you take it, Killer?" Sebastian asked.

"You know, I've never seen how that was a nickname. A murderer isn't really an endearing term," Blaine commented, getting the milk out of the fridge. "But I like mine with lots of milk or cream, to answer your question."

Sebastian chuckled at Blaine's comment.

"Well, I'm not going to stop calling you that now. I'm pretty used to it," Sebastian said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I never said I wanted you too," Blaine said with a wink, taking his cup over and sitting down across from Sebastian again.

"So, what're we gonna do today?" Sebastian asked.

"I have some wedding errands to run," Blaine said with a groan.

Sebastian looked down into his cup of coffee.

"What?" Blaine asked after a moment.

Sebastian looked back up and met Blaine's eyes.

"You're really going to marry him?" Sebastian asked.

"I…I don't know. But…if I say I'm not doing these wedding errands that pretty much says I'm not going through with it," Blaine says.

Sebastian sighs and rubs his hands over his face.

"But what if you do get married? You're not going to want me around. Or you're going to want to be my friend. But after everything that's gone on…do you honestly think we could ever just be friends?" Sebastian questioned.

"We could," Blaine said with a nod before groaning. "No, we couldn't…"

"I really don't want to make you pick, Blaine. But…you have to eventually," Sebastian said and stood up from the table, walking into the living room.

Blaine sighed and laid his head down on his arms on top of the table. He knew Sebastian was right. He did have to make a choice. He just didn't know how. And Blaine was never a good decision maker to begin with. Blaine took a deep breath and stood up, walking into the living room.

Sebastian was sitting on the couch, rolling up the air mattress.

"Would you like to come with me today?" Blaine asked, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Sebastian said, putting the mattress into the corner.

"I mean, you don't have to. I'd definitely understand if you don't…" Blaine said.

"No, I want to spend time with you. I don't care how," Sebastian said, standing up.

Blaine nodded and smiled slightly.

"That really means a lot to me," Blaine said, walking over to Sebastian.

Sebastian pulled Blaine into his arms.

"What do you have to do today?" Sebastian asked.

"I have to pick up the place cards and get the final fitting for my tux. And if it's good, I bring it home," Blaine told Sebastian.

"Well I would be a fool not to go with you and see you in your tux. So let's go," Sebastian said with a soft smile and gave Blaine's cheek a quick kiss.

Blaine smiled and nodded.

"Okay, well you've got to get dressed," Blaine said, pulling out of Sebastian's arms.

"What, you mean I can't go in this?" Sebastian asked with a smirk, gesturing towards his pajamas.

Blaine chuckled and shook his head.

"No, I think that would be frowned upon at the tux shop," Blaine said with a smile.

"Oh fine," Sebastian said overdramatically and walked over to his bag, getting some clothes out for the day.

Blaine smiled at him as he made his way back into the kitchen to clean up the coffee cups.

When he came back out, Sebastian was fully dressed and ready to go. Except, Sebastian had run out of his "normal" clothes and the only ones left were the "sexy" ones he had packed to show off to Blaine.

Blaine stared, wide-eyed, at Sebastian, taking in the lean frame in front of him.

Sebastian had on tight, very tight, black jeans and a dark green shirt that literally only had buttons on the bottom of the shirt so the top of his chest was exposed.

"I, uh, ran out of my other clothes…" Sebastian said, rubbing the back of his head.

"W-We have a washer…" Blaine stuttered, pointing his hand down the hallway although he was still staring at Sebastian intently.

Sebastian smiled when he saw the look on Blaine's face.

"How about I do my wash when we get back? I don't want to make you late for your fitting," Sebastian said, adjusting his shirt so maybe it'd cover him a little more.

"Do you want to wear one of my shirts? Or Kurt's?" Blaine offered.

"Uh…maybe one of yours, yeah," Sebastian said with a nod, knowing nothing out of Kurt's extensive wardrobe would be his style.

Blaine walked into his room, motioning for Sebastian to follow.

Sebastian walked in behind Blaine and looked around the small room. This was the first time he had been in it and within the first ten seconds he could tell Kurt did the decorating. Everything was very elaborate and matching.

"Um, you can pick what you'd like," Blaine said, opening up his closet and stepping to the side.

"Well, do you have anything that's a little big?" Sebastian asked, smirking at Blaine as he past him.

Blaine blushed and playfully nudged Sebastian's side as he came up beside him in front of the closet.

"Oh, what's this?" Sebastian asked, pulling out a blue t-shirt that looked shoved into the back.

Blaine blushed even deeper when he saw what Sebastian was pulling out.

"Star Wars, Blaine? Really?" Sebastian asked, laughing.

"I've had that since 8th grade!" Blaine protested.

"And it still fits?!" Sebastian asked, laughing even more.

Blaine blushed even deeper but started chuckling, realizing that it was actually funny.

"Yeah, it does…" Blaine admitted.

"That's adorable," Sebastian said, refolding the t-shirt and putting back on his shelf.

Sebastian kept looking through Blaine's clothes before he finally picked out a dark blue sweater.

"This is nice. I bet it looks amazing on you," Sebastian said with a smile.

Blaine blushes and rolls his eyes.

"Can you not make me blush, please? Yeah, it looks all right on me but I'm sure it'll look better on you. So put it on," Blaine said, trying to hide how flustered he got when Sebastian complimented him.

Sebastian set Blaine's sweater down on the shelf in his closet before unbuttoning the few buttons on his shirt and shrugging it off his shoulders.

Blaine stared, practically gaping, at Sebastian.

"Close your mouth, you don't want any flies to get in," Sebastian said with a smirk, picking up Blaine's sweater.

Sebastian pulled it on over his head and down his chest. It was pretty tight, which was to be expected.

"How does it look?" Sebastian asked, turning around so Blaine could get a 360 view.

"It looks really good," Blaine says, clearing his throat. "It's kind of form-fitting."

"Sorry if I stretch it out on you," Sebastian says with a wink, picking his own shirt up off the ground.

"Maybe it'll shrink back in the wash," Blaine said with a smirk, putting his hands on Sebastian's back and guiding him out of the room.

"So, place cards first?" Sebastian asked, putting his phone and his wallet in his pocket.

Blaine nodded, only for the first time realizing that Sebastian's phone hadn't made a beep or vibration once since he had been here, sans the texts between them the one night they laid on the air mattress together. Did no one even try to be in contact with him? The thought made Blaine sad. Didn't he have any friends in Ohio?

"Sebastian?" Blaine asked cautiously.

"Yeah, Blaine?" Sebastian asked, pulling the sweater down slightly as it rode up his stomach.

"Who's your best friend?" Blaine asked, picking up his own keys and wallet.

Sebastian looked at Blaine for a minute, before answering.

"I…I don't really have one. But if I had to pick…you," Sebastian said timidly.

Blaine nodded and approached Sebastian, taking his hand. He knew what the undertones to that implied and he wouldn't make Sebastian say he didn't have any friends back home.

"You're mine too," Blaine said, offering Sebastian a small smile.

Sebastian smiled and wrapped his arms around Blaine, pulling him into a hug. He loved that Blaine was just short enough for him to rest his head on, despite the fact that his face would get sticky from all of the hair gel.

Sebastian didn't want to admit to Blaine that he was alone. He didn't want Blaine to feel sorry for him. He didn't want anyone to feel sorry for him. Because he was fine. He had a stable job, a nice apartment, and some money in the bank. If he was lonely he'd just go to work and he'd have all the attention in the world, though sometimes it didn't satisfy the need to be wanted for something _other_ than his body.

"You've got Marty," Blaine said, as if he could read Sebastian's thoughts.

"Yeah, I know. He's a great guy. But he's more like a big brother than a friend. He's protective, but he checks me out every time I walk by and it's getting kind of old…" Sebastian said, chuckling some and shaking his head, pulling away from Blaine.

Blaine smiled up at him and planted a soft kiss to Sebastian's cheek.

"You'll always have me. As long as you want me," Blaine said, taking Sebastian's hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Sebastian smiled half-heartedly and nodded.

"Shall we go?" Sebastian asked, gesturing towards the door.

"We shall," Blaine said, leading Sebastian outside by the hand.

* * *

**And so now Kurt knows. Some of it anyway, lol. He still has no idea. Or do you think he does? 0.o Thanks for reading this guys! Hope you enjoyed and see you soon :)**


End file.
